Survival Horror School
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: Se han visto escualas raras... ¿Pero un colegio cuyos alumnos son personajes de Survival Horrors y otros similares? ¡Acompaña al curso de 3ºA en sus temidas y alocadas aventuras! [CAP. Mejorado]
1. Prologo

_**Survival Horror School**_

_**Prologo**_

Residencia Redfield

Esa noche, un joven de 16 años se encontraba mirando televisión sentado en el sofá de su casa, sus padres habían salido, su hermana menor ya se encontraba dormida y en la televisión no había nada interesante, en otras palabras: Estaba muriéndose de aburrimiento, sin entender porque diablos no se iba a dormir de una buena vez.

De repente unos recuerdo invadieron su mente, el hecho de que faltaba poco para re-empezar las clases, y eso le dio al muchacho algo para pensar. El chico empezó a escarbar su mente en busca de todos los momentos agradables que vivió en ese colegio durante el año pasado: El torneo de fútbol, el cual perdieron terriblemente en el primer partido; el campamento escolar, el cual tuvo que suspenderse a mitad de tiempo por cierta tormenta que se desencadeno y había embarrado exageradamente todo el lugar; las salidas nocturnas, en las cuales se había emborrachado un par de ocasiones, aunque si hablaban de emborracharse, él recordaba a tres compañeras que eran conocidas como las reinas de la bebida, y que en muchas ocasiones hubo que cargarlas hasta sus casas para no dejarlas desamparadas en medio de la calle; También recordó la vez en la que se peleo con un alumno de otro curso hasta el punto de que ambos tuvieron que ir al hospital con heridas en el cuerpo y los huesos rotos, y para colmo, tan pronto salieron del hospital, se les impuso el castigo de llegar treinta minutos antes al colegio durante un mes para limpiar el aula. En fin, él tenia todo tipo de recuerdos.

- Jeje... Chris Redfield - Se dijo a si mismo - Es hora de volver a este campo de batalla...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habitación D, Piso 9

Una chica salió del baño vestida ya con el camisón que usaría para dormir y las pantuflas, para encontrar, para su desgracia, que su hermana menor no le hizo caso y se quedo dormida en el sillón viendo caricaturas.

La muchacha rubia tomó a su hermana en sus fuertes brazos como si fuera su hija, y así la llevo hasta su cama, donde le quito parte de sus ropas, y cubrió entre las sabanas y cobijas.

Luego de eso, la chica salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, y entonces se dirigió hacia su habitación, dentro de poco comenzarían las clases y debía empezar a acostarse temprano para adaptarse a madrugar.

Luego de realizar una corta llamada a sus padres, Aya Brea puso fin a su rutina antes de acostarse y se fue plácidamente al descanso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castillo Azul. En las afueras de la Ciudad Raccoon

Un muchacho de apariencia joven se encontraba empacando unas valijas con todo lo necesario para mudarse, esa noche seria su ultima noche en el Castillo Azul, su hogar, donde nació y vivió toda su vida, pero era hora de que él se mudara por ciertas razones.

- ¡Hermano! - Grito el muchacho de largo cabello

Al instante llegó volando un pequeño murciélago dorado emitiendo cierto resplandor, el roedor volátil se detuvo frente al joven.

- ¿Qué pasa, Keith? - Pregunto el murciélago

- Dime... ¿No sabes donde esta mi espada?

- ¿Para que quieres llevar tu espada?

- Yuri me contó que en la ciudad había torneos de esgrima ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Podré probar mis habilidades contra otras personas en duelos amistosos!

- Ya veo... en fin, eso nos pasa por mantenernos lejos de la civilización por tanto tiempo - Dijo con cierto tono de humor

- Es verdad... bueno, ahora iré a conocer la ciudad Raccoon y a actualizarme un poco, espero que sea interesante...

- Aun no entiendo porque decidiste volver a estudiar en esta época... pero en fin, haz lo que quieras, yo te deseo suerte...

- ¡Gracias hermanos!

Mientras su hermano iba en busca de la espada de Keith, este siguió empacando sus cosas para mudarse al día siguiente, por suerte, su amigo Yuri, quien seria su compañero de clases, le había ofrecido para que viviera con él, ante lo cual no hubo objeciones por parte de la familia de este.

Keith Valentine pronto volvería a la escuela después de tanto tiempo, solo esperaba que todo eso fuera entretenido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apartamento, Barrio Local

En un típico apartamento de soltero, una pareja se encontraba mirando un poco la televisión, aunque parecía ser que eso era a lo que menos le estaban prestando atención, pues ambos parecían muy entretenidos con ellos mismos como para distraerse con la televisión.

El joven se sentía bendecido ahora que su novia había venido a vivir con él, nunca antes se sintió tan feliz como ahora, sabiendo que estaría con la mujer que amaba todos los días y que podría verla tan pronto despertara. A pesar de que ambos eran solo adolescentes, su relación parecía muy seria, incluso para dicha edad.

Dicha pareja estaba pasando un buen rato libre de los cuales ya no les quedarían muchos cuando empezaran las clases, por lo tanto estaban decididos a disfrutar de aquel tiempo en el que sentían como si rozaran el cielo. Pero repentinamente, el muchacho decidió cambiar de canal, provocando sin querer que apareciera en la pantalla un programa con cierto contenido no apto para menores, el joven estaba apunto de cambiar de canal cuando...

- Espera... - La mano de su novia se poso sobre la suya deteniéndolo...

- ¿Sara?

- Vamos Leon, hace mucho que no pasamos un buen rato juntos, jeje...

Sin mas decir, ambos se dieron mutuamente una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor al instante en el que el fuego de la pasión empezó a consumirlos por dentro...

Leon Belmont y Sara Trantoul se recostaron sobre el suelo, para amarse mutuamente como solo ellos sabían hacerlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habitación 301. Departamento Ashfield

Una chica estaba terminando de arreglar su cama para echarse a dormir cuando el teléfono sonó repentinamente, sorprendiéndola ya que no era muy usual recibir llamadas a esa hora de la noche, pero dicha sorpresa se esfumo al atender la llamada.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Hija! ¿Todavía estas despierta? - Era la voz de su madre...

- ¡Mamá, estaba por irme a dormir!

- ¿De veras?

- Si, Ma', acababa de arreglar mi cama y estaba por dormirme cuando sonó el teléfono...

- Ya veo... bueno, acostaste pronto, que tienes que adaptarte al horario para levantarte temprano o se te va a complicar cuando comiencen las clases...

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, mamá... no soy una niña, sé lo que tengo que hacer... ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir tratándome como si tuviera solo diez años?

- ¡Hasta que crezcas!

- Ok, mamá, buenas noches...

- Buenas noches...

Cansada de este tipo de conversaciones, la joven colgó el teléfono casi golpeándolo, ya había pasado casi un año desde que ella comenzó a vivir sola, y sin embargo parecía que su madre jamas aceptaría el hecho de que ella creciera...

En fin, ya era la hora de dormir, así que Eileen Galvin se recostó sobre la cama, apago la luz, y se dejo llevar en un profundo sueño...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devil May Cry. Barrio Oscuro

Un hombre que había vivido solo la mayor parte de su vida se encontraba tirado en la silla de la tienda que él atendía, con los pies apoyados en el escritorio, cuando repentinamente suena el teléfono.

- Devil May Cry, lo siento, ya cerramos - Dijo rápidamente para colgar el teléfono... ¿A que clase de cliente se le ocurre llamar en esa hora de la noche?

Repentinamente el joven ve como una luz se asoma por la ventana de su tienda, para repentinamente entrar con todo, piloto y motocicleta al cuarto rompiendo el cristal...

- ¡Bajando la marcha! - Gritó él, ante esa escena ya conocida...

- ¿Cómo estas? - Dijo la chica que acababa de bajarse de la motocicleta...

- Trish... ¿Nunca te cansas de tener que pagarme el vidrio de la tienda?

- No, te lo pagare todas las veces que te lo rompa, así que no tienes que razones para quejarte porque entre así...

- ¡Si tengo razones, dejas entrar todo el frío y así no puedo dormir!

- Je... ahora recuerdo que odias que te interrumpan los descansos...

Trish se acerco un poco mas a su amigo al mismo tiempo que este disimulaba prestarle menos atención...

- ¿Te veré este año en el colegio?

- Sí, sí, sí... ya te dije mil veces que sí... ¿Por qué sigues preguntando?

- Porque aun me asusta la idea de que el mismo Dante Sparda este en el colegio... ya causaste muchos alborotos el año pasado...

- ¡Ya lo sé, pero nunca mate a nadie, tal y como te prometí, así que deja de preocuparte, no voy a matar a nadie!

- Bien... si no mataste al profesor Mundus el año pasado creo que puedo estar tranquila...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habitación 1701. Departamento Ashfield

Un adolescente muy maduro acababa de terminar de acomodar su apartamento, había estado todo el día haciendo su mudanza solo, y finalmente había terminado, y entonces, sin dudarlo un segundo, se dejo caer sobre la cama para tomar un merecido descanso.

- Por Dios... mañana no me levanto hasta la hora de la siesta - Pensó el muchacho...

Él se había mudado recientemente esa ciudad y ahora empezaría a vivir solo, solo esperaba no tener que llegar a pedirle "ayudas" a sus padres, él quería empezar a ser independiente y a aprender a valerse de si mismo, por lo cual se propondría a buscar un trabajo en esta semana, o sino se le complicaría cuando empezaran las clases...

Por suerte había conseguido un buen lugar para vivir, quizás el hecho de que fuera el decimoséptimo piso era un poco molesto, pero al menos tenia una buena vista de la ciudad, incluso podía ver el colegio desde allí. Por otro lado, su habitación era bastante agradable, el ambiente era justo lo que él necesitaba, y ahora lo tenia...

Leon Scott Kennedy estaba por empezar su nueva vida en la ciudad Raccoon...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calles

Un joven se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, acababa de acompañar a su prometida hasta su casa y ahora era su turno de volver a la suya, solo esperaba que su madre no se molestara por el hecho de llegar tan tarde...

El muchacho iba caminando tranquilamente en aquella silenciosa noche cuando de repente, rompiendo su tranquilidad y dándole casi un susto de muerte, su celular sonó rompiendo su serenidad y obligándole a detenerse por un instante para atender la llamada...

- ¿Hola?

- ¡¡Hola James!!

En ese instante James empezó a desear que su celular hubiese estado apagado, sin batería, o como fuera necesario que este, incluso roto, con tal de evitar esa llamada...

- ¿María? ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué esa frialdad? Yo solo quería hablar con vos

- ¿Y era necesario que ensordeces uno de mis oídos?

- Perdón, pero es que me emocione al escuchar tu voz, hace mucho que no nos vemos, jeje...

- No tanto como yo desearía - Pensó James, para continuar diciendo - En fin... ¿Qué deseas?

- ¡Tener una cita contigo!

- María... - Respondió James con cierto rencor en su voz...

- Ok, James Sunderland, tal vez no te guste, pero te aviso que este año nos volveremos a ver en el colegio y estaremos en el mismo curso, así que ni pienses que podrás evitar esa cita conmigo que tanto deseo...

- ¡¡Sabes muy bien que yo estoy alegremente comprometido con Mary, ella ya incluso tiene mi apellido, así que... !!

James fue repentinamente interrumpido por el sonido de la llamada cortándose...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa de María

María corto el teléfono al escuchar esas típicas palabras que tanto odiaba oír saliendo de la boca del chico que le gustaba, si bien era cierto que él estaba comprometido con Mary, quien no era menos que su propia prima, el lograr que ellos rompan su amorosa relación seguramente también rompería el compromiso, y así lograría quedarse con el chico de sus sueños...

- Lamento que no te guste, querido James... pero este año no podrás escapar de María Wishborn...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apartamento de Pasaje

Una chica estaba cenando con su madre, ante lo cual surgió una curiosa conversación...

- Mama...

- ¿Si, hija?

- ¿Cómo crees que sea este nuevo colegio?

- Creo que es lo que necesitas... este colegio es conocido por librar a alumnos de traumas...

- Pero lo mío no es un simple trauma...

- Tal vez, pero no hay mucha diferencia, y no puedes pasar toda tu juventud en colegios solo para chicas, lo único que me falta es que alteres tu sexualidad...

- Si es que no esta alterada ya...

La joven muchacha estaba había sido cambiada de colegio por decisión de su madre, por un lado, ella sabia que su madre hacia lo correcto, pero por el otro, tenia mucho miedo de aventurarse a un colegio en el que había hombres, pues ella no tenia ninguna buena experiencia con ellos, sin mencionar que jamas tuvo un padre, y su cuerpo altamente sensual le había traído problemas con ciertos vulgares, los cuales, debido al alto numero que apareció en su vida, llego a hacerle dudar si realmente existían los hombres corteses...

- En fin, solo espero que esto no sea como antes...

- Tranquila, estoy segura de que no será así...

Sin volver a tocar el tema, Jill Valentine siguió cenando tranquilamente con su madre....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habitación de Departamento Horizontal

Una chica entró a su casa con las bolsas de las compras que había hecho, encontrando a su padre sentado sobre el sofá y mirando la televisión, hasta que la entrada de su hija le llamo la atención.

- Hija... ¿Como te fue?

- Bien... pero no te conseguí una afeitadora nueva...

- ¡Diablos!

La joven rió al mismo tiempo que tomo cierto paquete de entre las bolsas y se lo coloco frente al rostro de su padre...

- Mentira, jeje...

- Tu no cambias...

La chica rubia fue hacia la cocina a dejar la mayoría de las cosas que había comprado, y cuando volvió a pasar frente a su padre, este decidió preguntarle...

- ¿Tienes todo preparado para el colegio?

- Sí... casi todo...

- ¿Qué te falta?

- Las ganas...

Ella definitivamente no quería empezar con el colegio, estaba disfrutando mucho las vacaciones como para aceptar tan fácilmente que estas estuvieran por terminar. Pero ella no iba a perder su papel de "Hago todo lo que debo hacer, incluso lo que no quiero" como responsable, así que ella, Heather Morris, tendría que ir al colegio y punto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Residencia Galerians

Un joven se encontraba recostado sobre su cama meditando tranquilamente en cualquier pensamiento que se le cruzara por la cabeza, cuando repentinamente entro en la habitación, para su desgracia, la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

- Mamá quiere saber si ya terminaste de preparar tus útiles... - Dijo fríamente una chica con aspecto rebelde

- Dile que sí - Respondió el muchacho

- ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué soy? ¿Tu mensajera?

- No, pero de cualquier forma mamá te preguntara eso cuando pases cerca de ella...

Sin tener nada para responderle, la joven dio un suspiro como si estuviera tratando de liberarse de la ira, y entonces dio media vuelta hacia la salida de la habitación, pero antes de salir se detuvo y, sin voltear hacia su hermano, le dijo...

- Creo que debes saber que estaremos en el mismo curso escolar...

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Tu dijiste que te habías cambiado de curso!

- Y lo hice, pero mamá me obligo a volver a ese curso, ella quiere que estemos en el mismo...

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- No tengo idea, no quise preguntarle...

Sin decir nada mas, la chica salió de la habitación dejando al joven con el humor cambiado. Ninguno de ellos quería, pero nuevamente, Rion y Rita Galerian estarían en el mismo curso escolar...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogar de Obreros

Un muchacho se encontraba trabajando en la cosecha, a pesar de que era muy tarde, él se encontraba trabajando arduamente, cubriéndose de sudor que le helaba el cuerpo debido a la temperatura. Una y otra vez, el muchacho alzaba la pala y luego la clavaba rápidamente en la tierra, armando los "nidos para las semillas", como él solía llamarlos.

Su trabajo fue repentinamente interrumpido por su madre, quien vino a ver a su hijo...

- Yuri... ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?

- ¿Qué dices, mamá? Tengo que hacer todo el trabajo del huerto mientras que papá no este en casa...

- Ya lo sé... pero dentro de poco volverás al colegio y no podrás mantenerte despierto hasta esta hora de la noche...

- ¿Por qué? Duermo unas pocas horas a la noche y luego tomo una buena siesta cada día y mantendré mis energías...

- Sí, pero... ¿No es demasiado para ti, hijo?

- Vamos, ma', tu sabes que soy un hombre y que, como tal, debo hacerme cargo de mi deber, eso es ser un hombre.

- Entiendo... solo espero que tu padre vuelva pronto, así podrás descansar un poco mas...

- No te preocupes, ya regresara...

- Es verdad...

Hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces el muchacho volvió a su trabajo, levantando la pala y clavándola fuertemente en la tierra, como siempre lo hacia, al igual que su padre.

- ¿Cuánto mas te quedaras despierto? - Pregunto su madre

- No te preocupes, termino con esta zona y luego me iré a dormir.

- Ya veo, bien entonces...

- Mamá, ve a descansar, lo necesitas...

- Esta bien, buenas noches, hijo...

- Buenas noches, ma'

Y luego de despedirse de su madre con un beso, el joven Yuri Hyoga siguió con su arduo trabajo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Residencia Tyranus

En un departamento cuya única descripción que se le podía dar era "típico apartamento de soltera desordenada", una joven adolescente pelirroja se encontraba chateando en su computadora como pocas noches solía hacerlo, hasta que sintió como la cabeza empezaba a caérsele, que los ojos se le cerraban y que pasaba varios momentos totalmente desconectada de la realidad, en resumen: Estaba muriéndose de sueño...

Sin siquiera despedirse de la mayoría de sus contactos, la joven apago la computadora desconectándola directamente, y entonces se dirigió hacia la cocina...

La muchacha tomo un buen trago de gaseosa fría, como solía hacerlo en muchas noches, casi como una costumbre, y aunque esto en ocasiones le hacia doler el estomago, se había vuelto necesario para poder dormirse rápido...

Luego de dejar el vaso tirado en la pileta de la cocina y la botella abierta, ella empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto, pero sus energías no le bastaron, y Regina Tyranus termino durmiéndose en el primer sillón que encontró.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casas pequeñas. Barrio simple

Un muchacho había terminado de colocar a cada una de sus "mascotas" en sus respectivos lugares, lo cual era cada día mas difícil debido a que estos ocupaban un gran tamaño y la casa era muy pequeña, el único que no ocupaba espacio era el mayor de todos, ya que, sabiendo que no podría mantener algo TAN grande dentro de la casa, tuvo que guardarlo dentro de su alma, lo cual no era mucho problema para él, afortunadamente ya se había acostumbrado...

Antes de acostarse a dormir, el joven decidió salir un poco afuera para relajarse un poco viendo las estrellas, pero pareció ser que el destino decidió evitárselo cuando empezó a escuchar gritos alocados de la casa de su vecina, para de repente verla a esta salir de su casa disparando con sus pistolas hacia adentro de esta, tratando de librarse de su padre y sorprendiendo al muchacho pelirrojo...

- ¡Que familia, por Dios! - Grito la muchacha...

- Hola - Dijo su vecino...

- Ah... hola Sieg...

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Arcia?

- Igual que siempre... tu sabes...

- Sí sé...

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, serios al principio, luego mostrando una sonrisa, luego dejando escapar una risa que termino por provocar carcajadas de desasosiego entre ambos...

- Jaja... sabes... tengo algo que contarte... - Dijo un ya animado Sieg

- ¿Qué?

- Decidí seguir estudiando...

- ¿¡De veras!?

- Sí... no dejare el colegio...

- ¡Que bien!

Arcia le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo a quien volvería a tener de compañero de curso, quien se encontró a si mismo correspondiendo al abrazo, lo cual termino siendo la despedida de buenas noches para Sieg Warheit y Arcia Rinslet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mansión

Una muchacha de cabello a trenza se encontraba leyendo una revista en su habitación cuando repentinamente alguien llamo a su puerta...

- ¡Adelante! - Grito la chica

Tan pronto dijo eso la puerta se abrió lentamente y allí la chica vio a su mayordomo listo para ofrecerle gentilmente sus servicios como era habitual...

- Joven dama... ¿Se le ofrecería algo?

- Sí... trae vodka y dos vasos...

- ¿Vodka?

- Sí, vodka

Haciendo un gesto de ingenuidad, el mayordomo se retiro del cuarto y al instante volvió con una bandeja cargada con una botella de frío vodka, ante lo cual la chica extendió su brazo para mover una silla hasta a un lado de la cama en la cual se encontraba acostada, dándole un espacio para sentarse al mayordomo...

A los pocos minutos se encontró conversando con su mayordomo como nunca lo había hecho, era lo que llamaban una charla "a calzón quitado", y siguieron así hasta que juntos acabaron la botella, lo cual fue solo un par de minutos antes de que la bebida produzca que cayera profundamente dormida, ante lo cual el mayordomo la cobijó para que durmiera cómodamente.

- Buenas noches, señorita Lara Croft - Susurro el fiel hombre al cerrar la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Survival Horror School

Un profesor en particular se encontraba trabajando en esa hora de la noche para tratar de solucionar un asunto que había dejado pendiente, no había acomodado y leído todo el papelerio relacionado con el curso del cual seria profesor tutor en ese año, y el tiempo se le acababa.

Repentinamente su trabajo fue interrumpido cuando alguien mas entro al salón, quien resulto ser el mismo director del colegio.

- Señor... no sabia que usted se encontraba aquí...

- Solo vine a traerte esto...

Al instante el director le paso al docente un pequeño papel con tres nombres y un informe sobre dichas personas, al instante entendió que era un informe sobre los tres nuevos alumnos del curso.

- Gracias, ya me preguntaba donde esta esto...

- No hay de que, nos vemos...

Al instante el director Samael dio media vuelta para irse por donde vino dejando al profesor Nigthmare ocuparse en su trabajo.


	2. Capitulo General 01

_**Survival Horror School**_

_**Primer Capitulo**_

**Rion:** -"¿Entonces no asistirás al primer día de clases?"-

**Lilia: **-"No..."- Respondió la hermana menor -"Rainheart se enfermo repentinamente, y mamá Doroty me pidió que me quede a cuidarlo"-

**Rion: **-"Ya veo"-

**Lilia: **-"Birdman y Rita estarán listos en cuestión de minutos, y entonces podrán irse"-

**Rion: **-"Olvídalo, yo me voy ahora"-

**Lilia:** -"¿No vas a esperarlos?"-

**Rion: **-"No..."-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cierto muchacho se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su propio ataúd cuando repentinamente se despertó dándose cuenta de que había sido tirado al suelo de un golpe con todo y ataúd...

**Keith:** -"¿Qué... qué pasa?"-

**Yuri:** -"¡¡Vamos a llegar tarde el primer día de clases, dormilón, eso pasa!!"- Le grito su amigo parado frente a él

Rápidamente ambos compañeros se alistaron, tomaron sus útiles escolares y salieron en menos de diez minutos, pero ya solo les quedaban diez minutos para pasar diez cuadras, por lo cual Yuri y Keith tendrían que empezar a correr...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el mismo colegio Survival Horror School, ya se habían reunido cinco alumnos en el aula.

**Regina:** -"Así que eres nuevo en la ciudad"- Dijo al chico que había decidido ubicarse justo frente a ella.

**Leon:** -"Sí, me llamo Leon, mucho gusto"-

**Regina:** -"¿Leon? ¡Ja, que problema!"-

**Leon:** -"¿Por qué?"-

**Regina:** -"Porque ya tenemos un Leon en el curso"-

**Leon:** -"Ya veo"-

**Regina:** -"Oye, ¿Y en donde vives?"-

**Leon:** -"En el departamento Ashfield"-

-"¿¡De veras!?"- Grito una chica por detrás de Leon que acababa de entrar al aula.

**Leon:** -"Sí, ¿Por?"-

**Eileen:** -"Yo vivo en el mismo edificio"- Dijo ella...

**Leon:** -"Pues mucho gusto, vecina, soy Leon"-

**Eileen:** -"Y yo Eileen"-

Ambos compañeros estrecharon sus manos y ella rápidamente dejo sus cosas en el asiento frente a Leon, y por otro lado, tres compañeros se la pasaban conversando, cuando un cuarto se les sumo.

**Chris:** -"¡Hola chicos!"- Dijo Chris, uniéndose al grupo de James, Rion y Aya...

**Rion:** -"¿Cómo estas, Chris?"- Pregunto el joven rubio

**Chris:** -"Muy bien ¿Y ustedes?"-

**James:** -"Yo bien"-

**Aya:** -"Yo igual"-

**Rion:** -"Lo mismo digo"-

**Chris:** -"Es bueno volver a verlos, ¿Qué hicieron en las vacaciones?"-

**Aya:** -"Estuve un buen tiempo en la playa ¿Y vos?"-

**Chris:** -"No fui a ningún lado, pero estuve trabajando un poco"-

**James:** -"Yo fui a pasar un tiempo con Mary a Silent Hill, un lindo pueblo"-

**Chris:** -"¿Y vos Rion?"-

**Rion:** -"Rompí con Rita"- Contesto de mala gana...

**Chris / James / Aya:** -"¿¡QUÉ!?"- Preguntaron sus tres amigos al inuso...

**Rion:** -"Lo que escucharon, y no quiero hablar de eso"-

**James:** -"¿Y tenias que decir justo eso? ¿Qué no hiciste otra cosa mas interesante en las vacaciones?"-

**Rion:** -"No, Doroty no quiso que fuéramos a ningún lugar..."-

**Aya:** -"¿Tu madre no los dejo ni irse por su cuenta?"-

**Rion:** -"No..."-

El silencio reino el aula por un instante hasta que se oyó la puerta abrirse y entraron simultáneamente Dante, Sieg, Arcia y Rita, esta ultima le dirigió una fría mirada a su ex-novio y luego fue directamente hacia el asiento de la esquina del curso, lo mas apartado posible de donde se sentaría Rion. Por otro lado, Sieg y Arcia simplemente se unieron al grupo que se encontraba conversando, y Dante simplemente fue a sentarse en uno de los bancos de la última fila...

En ese instante todos escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse, pero fuera de lo normal, la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente mientras alguien se asomaba por esta, y al terminar de abrirla, Jill se sintió altamente incomoda al ver que se había vuelto el punto de vista de casi todos los del curso, quedando paralizada allí en la puerta, hasta que...

**Heather: **-"Mueve el trasero"- oyó decir detrás de ella

Jill rápidamente salto dando media vuelta por el susto causado por una chica de cabello corto, rubio y desordenado que apareció detrás de ella con una expresión de pocos amigos, rápidamente la joven dejo pasar a la recién llegada quien entro saludando cortamente a sus compañeros y fue a ubicar sus cosas justo frente a Rion, por otro lado, Jill miró a los alrededores y decidió sentarse en el banco frontal de la fila izquierda, donde no tendría mucha compañía... dejando a todos sorprendidos por esa alta timidez...

Poco después, mientras la mayoría se la pasaba conversando, James se quedo callado cuando sintió cierto escalofrió por la espalda, y al instante descubrió por que era cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente...

-"¡Hola chicos!"- Grito una muy animada Maria, entrando al aula...

La recién llegada empezó a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de alguien en especial, pero al no verlo por ningún lado, tuvo que preguntar...

**Maria:** -"¿James aun no llega?"-

**Sieg:** -"Eh... pues no..."- Contesto, mientras que él y Chris cubrían como podían a James de la vista de su acosadora...

**Maria:** -"¿Oh?"- Sin embargo, la chica logro ver algo moviéndose detrás de ambos hombres, era obvio que algo así no iba a durar ni un minuto... -"¡Jamy!"-

**James:** -"¿Por qué a mi?"- Pensó la "presa" sintiendo casi ganas de llorar

Maria no tardo en salir corriendo y abrazar por el cuello al muchacho que instantáneamente entendió lo que sentía un oso de peluche en brazos de una niña alborotada, hasta le costaba respirar...

**James:** -"¡Ya déjame!"-

**Maria:** -"Solo si prometes que tendremos una cita cuando terminen las clases hoy"-

**James:** -"¡¡Ya me dijiste eso mil veces y mi respuesta es la misma de siempre: NO!!"-

**Maria:** -"¡No me importa, seguiré hasta que me des el SI!"-

Luego de la cómica escena, Maria soltó al pobre James quien cayó al suelo debido a que su compañera no le había dejado ni el equilibrio...

**Maria:** -"Dime Jamy, ¿En donde te sientas?"-

**James:** -"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?"-

**Maria:** -"Para sentarme junto a ti, obviamente"- Contesto ella poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia...

**James:** -"Pues llegaste tarde, pues estoy al fondo con Rita y Dante a mis costados y Regina al frente"-

**Maria:** -"¿¡Qué!?"-

Maria miro a los tres mencionados por su "querido Jamy", ellos estaban sobre sus asientos, y ella estaba dispuesta a todo por quedarse con alguno de esos lugares. Primero miro a Regina, e inmediatamente descarto la idea, si bien ambas eran amigas y probablemente pudiera convencerla de que le dejara ese asiento, ella deseaba estar en un banco desde el cual pudiera ver a James constantemente, y ya que este se había sentado justo en la ultima fila, ella tendría que estar a uno de sus costados, o sea que debía obtener el asiento de Rita o Dante...

**Maria:** -"Vaya opciones"- Pensó la chica rubia, sabiendo que ambas opciones eran muy rudas -"Me pregunto si esto es coincidencia o James se sentó entre ellos para que yo no pudiera estar cerca de él... ¡Diablos!"-

La joven analizó la situación, la primera opción seria Rita, pero ella no tenía una buena opinión sobre Maria, de hecho, no eran muy amigas que digamos, y con tan solo verla noto que esta estaba de mal humor, lo cual significaba que para conseguir su asiento tendría que confrontar a Rita sí o sí. Por otro lado estaba Dante, quien también prometía una confrontación, pero quizás esta seria mas fácil; el muchacho estaba dormido sobre su banco con la cabeza entre los brazos, lo cual le daba mala espina a Maria pues sabia que él odiaba que lo despertaran, o sea que la situación era igual de problemática...

**Maria:** -"¡Que demonios!"- Pensó nuevamente la chica, golpeando el suelo con el zapato -"¡Si bien ambos me traerán problemas entonces solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo al dudar en cual elegir! ¡¡Ma' sí, yo me mando!!"-

Decidiendo actuar en vez de pensar, Maria camino a paso firme hacia el banco de Dante, e instantáneamente empezó a moverle la cabeza...

**Maria:** -"Oye... Cabello celeste... ¡Despierta!"-

**Dante:** -"¿Eh?"- Dante se despertó encontrando a Maria interrumpiendo su sueño, y al instante se molesto... -"¿¡Qué carajo quieres!?"-

**Maria:** -"Este asiento"- Contesto ella, apoyando su mano en el escritorio...

**Dante:** -"¿Qué?"-

**Maria:** -"Quiero sentarme en este lugar, así que por favor ve a otro...

**Dante:** -"¿Para que diablos quieres este asiento?"-

**Maria:** -"Para estar cerca de mi querido James, así que déjamelo, por favor..."-

**Dante:** -"No quiero"- Contesto fríamente al mismo tiempo que volvía a poner su cabeza entre sus brazos...

**Maria:** -"¡Oye!"- Grito esta tomándolo del cabello y levantándole la cabeza nuevamente -"¡Escúchame!"-

**Dante:** -"¡¡Ya déjame dormir!!"- Grito ya furioso...

**Maria:** -"¡Si quieres dormir tendrás que ir a otro asiento porque aquí no te dejare!"- Grito Maria, también furiosa

**Dante:** -"¿¡Quieres problemas!?"- Amenazo el muchacho

**Maria:** -"¡No quiero problemas, solo quiero este banco para estar cerca de mi Jamy! ¡¡Y si tengo que pasar por problemas para conseguirlo no me importa, solo quiero sentarme aquí y no me importa lo que cueste!!"-

Repentinamente todos los presentes se quedaron mudos y con los ojos bien abiertos ante tal convicción, muchos ya sabían que Maria era alguien muy decidida, pero nunca la vieron TAN decidida, y mas difícil de creer era que estuviera enfrentando al mismo Dante, a quien nadie jamás se atrevía a molestar, y, para colmo, parecía estar ganándole pues este tenia la misma expresión de sorpresa que el resto del curso.

**Maria:** -"¿¡Y bien!? ¿¡Qué hacemos entonces, eh!?"-

**Dante:** -"Eh..."- Dante parecía no saber que contestar...

**Maria:** -"¿Me dejas sentarme acá, por favor?"- Pregunto nuevamente Maria, tratando de recuperar un poco la calma y de no tener que parecer tanto la "mala", ya prácticamente tenía ganada la pelea...

**Dante:** -"Pues... ¡Con una condición!"- Respondió repentinamente el muchacho, encontrando una idea para no irse con las manos vacías.

**Maria:** -"¿Qué condición?"-

**Dante:** -"Para ti matemática siempre a sido muy fácil mientras que para mi siempre a sido una pesadilla, si prometes ayudarme un poco este año te doy el asiento..."-

**Maria:** -"¡Trato hecho!"- Dijo Maria con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al instante en el que estrechaba la mano...

Rápidamente Dante junto su mochilla (Ya que ni se había molestado en dejar algo por ahí) y le dejo el banco a su 'amiga' mientras que él buscaba otro banco, y encontró la mejor opción frente a Rita y a un lado de Regina, aunque estaría contra la pared.

James se mando la mano a la cara con una expresión de niño maldecido, mientras que Chris y Sieg apoyaban sus manos en sus hombros diciendo... "Mala suerte, compadre"

-"Vaya... primer día de clases y ya tenemos la primera confrontación"-

Instantáneamente todos miraron a quien dijo eso y acababa de entrar al curso, quien no era otro más que Leon Belmont...

**Arcia:** -"¡Hola Leon!"-

**Leon:** -"¿Leon?"-

**Regina:** -"¡Oye, ven para acá!"-

**Leon:** -"¿Qué pasa?"- Pregunto este, acercándose...

**Regina:** -"Dime: ¿Cómo hacemos ahora que tenemos dos Leons?"- Pregunto ella, señalando al joven que se sentado frente a ella...

**Leon:** -"¿Tu también te llamas Leon?"- Pregunto el muchacho rubio

**Leon:** -"Sí"- Contesto 'Kennedy'

**Leon:** -"Bueno, dicen que alguien con tu mismo nombre seguramente te caerá bien, así que... mucho gusto, Leon..."-

**Leon:** -"Igualmente"-

Ambos muchachos estrecharon sus manos mientras que Regina aun quería una respuesta...

**Regina:** -"¿Pero cómo hacemos para llamar a alguno en particular?"-

**Leon / Leon:** -"¡Cómo quieran!"-

**Regina:** -"¿Alguno tiene segundo nombre?"-

**Leon:** -"Yo no"-

**Leon:** -"Y yo odio mi segundo nombre... no va conmigo"-

**Regina:** -"Uh"-

Repentinamente sonó la campana del colegio, lo cual significaba que era cuestión se segundos en el que el profesor tutor llegara al aula.

**Leon:** -"Por cierto... ¿Lara y Yuri no llegaron?"-

**Leon:** -"No sé quien es Yuri, pero... Esa tal Lara ya esta aquí desde antes, dijo que iba a la dirección...

**Leon:** -"Cierto, ella es la directora del curso"-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un profesor que estremeció a todos los alumnos. Si bien había muchachos altos en ese curso, este profesor dejaba enanos a todos, ya que media más de dos metros de alto, sin mencionar que todo su cuerpo era puro músculos... ¿Aquel seria el profesor tutor?

**Profesor:** -"¡Atención clase! Todos a sus asientos"-

- ¡¡ESPEREEEEEEN!!

Ese grito proveniente de afueras del aula no podía ser otro más que de Yuri... quien instantáneamente entro al aula junto a Keith, ambos respirando agitadamente y casi sudando...

**Chris:** -"Si llegan tarde el primer día no me quiero imaginar lo que será mas adelante"-

**Profesor:** -"¡A sus asientos!"-

Instantáneamente todos los alumnos fueron a sentarse, mientras que el profesor se dirigía al escritorio y empezaba a mirar el cuaderno del aula...

**Profesor:** -"Los nuevos... pasen a presentarse"-

Instantáneamente Keith, Leon y Jill se levantaron para ir al frente, pero esta ultima, cuyo nerviosismo era más que evidente, termino tropezándose y cayendo de cara al suelo...

**Eileen:** -"¿Estás bien?"- Pregunto quien rápidamente se levanto para arrodillarse frente a la muchacha...

**Jill:** -"Sí, estoy bien"-

Sin más decir, Jill siguió hasta llegar a un lado del escritorio del profesor junto a sus dos compañeros, e instantáneamente se puso muy nerviosa al tener tan cerca de dos hombres más el profesor...

**Profesor:** -"Preséntense"-

El primero en pasar dar un paso al frente fue Keith...

**Keith:** -"Mucho gusto, soy Keith Valentine, y espero integrarme rápidamente en esta curso"- Comento el muchacho pálido con una expresión amistosa...

**Jill:** -"¿Keith... VALENTINE?"-

**Keith:** -"Sí... ¿Por?"-

**Jill:** -"Mi apellido es Valentine"-

**Keith:** -"Oh, vaya"- Dijo el muchacho con cierta expresión de sorpresa, pero también de calma -"Entonces habrá que averiguar si somos parientes o algo"-

**Regina:** -"¿Por qué llegaste al aula junto a Yuri?"- Pregunto casualmente...

**Yuri:** -"Pues porque esta viviendo conmigo"- Comento el joven desde su asiento...

**Keith:** -"Es verdad"- Agrego -"Mi hogar de hecho no esta en la ciudad"-

**Profesor:** -"Ok, ok, ok... Que se presente el siguiente"-

El segundo en presentarse fue Leon...

**Leon:** -"Mucho gusto, yo soy Leon S. Kennedy, y también espero... "-

**Chris:** -"¿¡Leon S. Kennedy!?"- Interrumpio repentinamente cierto muchacho en el que Leon no se había fijado hasta entonces...

**Leon** -"Eh... ¿Si?"-

**Chris:** -"¡Leon, soy yo, Chris Redfield!"- Contesto él, levantándose del asiento y provocando que ambos se reconocieran...

**Leon:** -"¿¡Chris!?"-

**Chris:** -"¡¡Amigo!!"-

Ambos muchachos se movieron de donde estaban para correr el uno al otro y darse un abrazo de amistad como pocos se ven...

**Chris:** -"¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?"-

**Leon:** -"¡Viajando como no te imaginas! ¿Qué hay de ti?"-

**Arcia:** -"¿Ya se conocían?"-

**Chris:** -"Fuimos juntos a la primaria Biohazard"-

**Leon:** -"Espera a que te contemos los problemas que solíamos armar"- Agrego con una picara sonrisa...

**Profesor:** -"¡¡Suficiente!!"-

Nadie supo como, ni cuando, ni de donde saco el profesor una enorme espada con un ojo en esta, pero al instante la clavó en el suelo, y Leon fue el primero de los nuevos en conocer la furia de aquel profesor cuando una explosión surgió del suelo entre él y Chris...

**Leon /** **Chris:** -"¡¡AUCH!!"-

**Leon:** -"¡Kennedy, se supone que ibas a presentarte, no ha crear una escena teatral en medio del aula, y tu, Redfield, puedes conversar con tu amiguito en el recreo!"-

**Chris / Leon:** -"Sorryyyyyyy - Dijeron ambos volviendo cada uno a sus respectivos lugares como podían...

Por ultimo, Jill dio dos pasos al frente con los nervios hasta la medula, el hecho de que todos la estuvieran viendo la avergonzaba como nunca en su vida...

**Jill:** -"Yo... yo... yo soy Jill Valentine... ¡Mucho gusto!"-

**Profesor:** -"Suficiente... ahora vayan a sentarse"-

Ante la orden del profesor, Leon, Keith y Jill volvieron a sus respectivos bancos, haciendo a esta ultima sentirse particularmente salvada, ya que el profesor parecía haber adivinado que Jill querría pasar en esa situación el menor tiempo posible...

**Profesor:** -"Ok, ahora voy a presentarme yo ante aquellos que no me conocen... soy el profesor Nightmare, y seré su profesor tutor así como entrenador en educación física o gimnasia, como prefieran. Ahora pasare a tomar lista"-

El profesor abrió el libro de aula y empezó a llamar a los alumnos por orden alfabético según el apellido...

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"¿Leon Belmont?"-

**Leon** -"Presente"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"¿Aya Brea?"

**Aya:** -"Aburrida"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"No me importa... sigamos... ¿Lara Croft?"-

-"¡Presente!"- Dijo la chica de cabello trenzado al instante en el entraba al aula –"Disculpé profesor, pero tenia algo que atender"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"Entiendo... sigamos... ¿Rion Galerian?"-

**Rion:** -"Presente"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"¿Rita Galerian?"-

**Rita:** -"Con ganas de estar ausente"-

**Rion:** -"¿Entonces por qué te negaste cuando te Doroty te pregunto si te quedabas a cuidar a Rainheart?"-

**Rita:** -"¡Que te importa!"- Contesto de mal humor

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"¡Basta de discusiones! ¿Eileen Galvin?"-

**Eileen:** -"Presente profesor"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"¿Yuri Hyuga?"-

**Yuri:** -"Usted ya sabe"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"Ah..."- Suspiró -"¿Leon S. Kennedy?"-

**Leon:** -"Igual que Yuri"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"Sí, ya sé, pero la idea es que digan "presente"... ¿Heather Morris?"-

**Heather: **-"Presente"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"Así se hace... ¿Chris Redfield?"-

**Chris:** -"Ya me vio ¿No?"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"Volvemos a la misma con ese tipo de respuestas"- Suspiro -"¿Arcia Rinslet?"-

**Arcia:** - ¡Presente!

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"¿Dante Sparda?"-

No hubo respuesta, e instantáneamente todos vieron sorprendidos (Exceptuando a aquellos que ya lo habían notado) que Dante seguía durmiendo en su escritorio...

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"En fin... no pienso despertarlo... sigamos... ¿James Sunderland?"-

**James:** -"Presente"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"¿Regina Tyranus?"-

**Regina** -"Presente"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"¿Jill Valentine?"-

**Jill:** -"Pre-pre-pre... ¡Presente!"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"Ok, ok... ¿Keith Valentine?"-

**Keith:** -"Presente y listo, profesor"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"¿Sieg Warheit?"-

**Sieg:** -"Presente"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"¿Y Maria Wishborn?"-

**Maria:** -"¿Por qué tengo que ser la ultima?"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"Por la inicial de tu apellido"-

**Maria:** -"Pero no me gusta"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"Poco me importa"-

Una vez terminada la lista, el profesor Nightmare cerro el cuaderno y se levanto del escritorio, tomo un largo papel y se dirigió con este a la pared para pegarlo allí...

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"Este es el horario de clases... pueden copiarlo si quieren... hasta luego"-

El profesor tomo sus cosas y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida, pero antes de que llegara... Leon se levanto de su asiento y corrió hacia él...

**Leon:** -"¡Disculpe profesor!"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"¿Sí, Kennedy?"-

El profesor mismo no entendía como un alumno que acababa de conocer lo que él podía hacer pudiera hablarle tan normalmente, todos los alumnos se quedaban paralizados frente a él luego de recibir por primera vez su ataque...

**Leon:** -"Una pregunta... ¿Lo conozco de algún lado?"-

Nightmare no respondió, pero se quedo mirando al joven a los ojos, y aunque su mirada seguía siendo la misma mirada sin sentimientos que traía desde el principio, se podía ver cierta profundidad en sus ojos...

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"Pues... creo que no... pero aun así me pareces familiar"- Respondió después de un tiempo...

**Eileen:** -"Pues... - Agrego Eileen, estando cerca de ellos dos"- será curioso... pero ambos se parecen mucho realmente... y tienen exactamente la misma mirada, los mismos ojos"-

**Leon:** -"Eso es otra cosa que me desconcierta"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"Bueno, eso no me importa ahora, me tengo que ir"-

Sin decir mas, Nightmare salio del salón dejando a Leon un poco desconcertado...

**Heather: **-"¿Qué clase toca ahora?"-

**Jill:** -"Matemáticas"-

**Heather: **-"¿¡Matemáticas!?"-

**Sieg:** -"¿¡Tenemos con Mundus!?"-

**Keith:** -"¿Qué tanto pasa con eso?"- Pregunto desconcertado...

**Arcia:** -"¡Siéntense todos!"-

Rápidamente todos los muchachos fueron a sentarse, especialmente aquellos que sabían lo que vendría, y poco tiempo después entro al aula un profesor que se parecía al mismo dios griego Zeus, salvo que este tenia un tercer ojo en la frente. Todos los alumnos se quedaron callados ante la presencia del profesor, y al instante los tres nuevos entendieron de que aquel profesor era para temer, aunque no podían evitar preguntarse: ¿Este Mundus es mas temible que Nightmare?

Como si quisiera guardar misterio, el profesor se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a leer lentamente el cuaderno del aula lentamente manteniendo a todo el curso en suspenso, cuando repentinamente su expresión cambio a una de sorprendido, y al instante golpeo la mesa produciendo una onda que tiro al suelo la mitad de los bancos de los alumnos (Con todo y alumnos)

**Sr. Mundus: **-"¿¡DANTE SPARDA PASO DE AÑO!?"- Grito, casi como loco...

**Eileen:** -"Eh... sí..."- Respondió enredada en su asiento...

**Lara:** -"Ahí lo tiene"- Agrego... señalando a su compañero...

Mundus no tardo en notar a Dante, cuyo asiento era uno de los pocos que se había mantenido y Dante seguía durmiendo como oso en invierno... al instante el profesor se levanto y camino rápidamente hacia el muchacho tomándolo de los pelos y sacudiéndolo violentamente...

**Sr. Mundus: **-"¡¡Despierta holgazán!!"-

**Dante:** -"¡¡Hey!!"- Dante despertó...

**Sr. Mundus: **-"¿¡Cómo diablos hiciste para pasar de año si pasaste mas del 90 del tiempo dormido durante todas las clases pasadas!?"-

**Dante:** -"¡¡Viejo decrepito!! ¿¡Vas a empezar a molestarme desde el primer día de clases!?"-

**Sr. Mundus: **-"¿¡Quieres pelear!?"-

**Dante:** -"¡¡Let's Rock!!"-

Todos los muchachos se alejaron tanto como pudieron de la terrible pelea que empezó entre alumno y profesor...

**Jill:** -"¿¡Cómo van a pelear!?"- Pregunto Jill sin poder creerlo, jamás había visto algo así en algún otro colegio...

**Aya:** -"Siempre es así"- Respondió serena...

**Eileen:** -"Se pelean desde primer año"- Agrego Eileen...

**Jill:** -"¿¡Ellos dos siempre pelean!?"-

**Aya:** -"Sí, pero al menos así nos libramos de un buen tiempo con matemáticas"- Contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro...

**Eileen:** -"Ellos tienen como una especie de trato en esas peleas: Si Dante gana, él puede dormir durante la clase, y si Mundus gana, Dante tiene que quedarse despierto...

**Jill:** -"¿Y SIEMPRE es así?"-

**Aya:** -"Exceptuando las milagrosas ocasiones en las que Dante esta despierto cuando llega Mundus, s"

**Jill:** -"Increíble..."-

La terrible pelea seguía y seguía y parecía que iba a tardar un buen tiempo...

**Keith:** -"¿Me parece a mi, o ellos se odian por mas allá de que de Dante se duerma?"-

**James:** -"Pues... hasta donde sé... Mundus y el padre de Dante no se llevaban muy bien... creo que eran enemigos"-

**Leon:** -"Parece ser que Mundus estuvo muy alegre cuando el padre de Dante falleció, pero cuando se entero de que tenia a su hijo como alumno se puso como loco"-

Unos... veinte minutos después... la pelea termino cuando Mundus tiro sobre Dante una lluvia de meteoritos que fue el golpe final para el muchacho...

**Dante:** -"Viejo hijo de &#... ¿Estuviste entrenando o que?"- Pregunto el perdedor desde el suelo...

**Sr. Mundus: **-"Pues no pienso permitirte dormir en la primera clase de matemática, tenemos una prueba de diagnostico"-

**Curso:** -"¿¡QUÉ!?"-

**Sr. Mundus:** - ¡Lo que escucharon, así que acomoden sus bancos y siéntense que ya mismo empezamos con el examen!

**Dante:** -"Viejo verde"-

**Maria:** -"¿Quieres que te ayude con el examen?"- Ofreció Maria a Dante, ya que ella era de cumplir sus promesas...

**Dante:** -"No, gracias... déjalo para después"- Respondió Dante, levantándose finalmente...

El examen de diagnostico no tardo en comenzar, el cual empezaron a rellenar rápidamente los mas estudiosos del curso o aquellos a quienes les caía fácil la materia (Leon Belmont, Maria, Lara, Rion, y otros), por otro lado la mayoría hacia lo que podía, mientras que Yuri y Arcia se resignaban sabiendo que no iban a aprobarlo, y para sorpresa de todos, el primero en entregar el examen fue Dante, aunque dicha sorpresa se desvaneció cuando el profesor observo el examen...

**Sr. Mundus: **-"¿¡Hoja en blanco!?"-

**Dante:** -"Sí, ahora me voy a dormir"-

**Sr. Mundus: **-"¡Un minutito, ni sueñes con que tienes permiso!"-

**Dante:** -"¡¡Ya hice lo que usted quería, termine el examen!!"-

**Sr. Mundus: **-"¿¡A esto le llamas terminar el examen!?"-

**Dante:** -".............................................................................. ¡Preste para acá!"- Dijo el muchacho peliceleste tomando su hoja y volviendo a su banco -"¡Maria, dame una mano!"-

**Maria:** -"Okidoki"-

Al terminar el examen hubieron solo seis aprobados lo cual no dejo muy contento al profesor, aunque tampoco era para tanto viendo que la mayoría no había aprobado por muy poco, así los alumnos se salvaron de un castigo el primer día de clases.

Poco después se oyó el timbre del colegio que marcaba el primer recreo, el primero del año, y probablemente uno de los mas esperados que pudieran tener, el profesor rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se fue del aula dejando como saludo un "Que tengan un mal día" que no le cayo bien a nadie, pero en fin... ahora ellos tenían treinta minutos para relajarse...

Los tres nuevos no podían evitar estar sorprendidos por el inmenso tamaño del colegio, Keith principalmente, quien no podía creer que este fuera mas grande que su propio castillo. Los lugares para recorrer eran bastantes, los corredores, los patios internos, la cafetería, los patios externos, etc...

Dante ya había quedado demasiado despabilado como para volverse a dormir, y probablemente no lo haría hasta que no tocara otra materia aburrida, por lo cual se dedico a dar una caminata por el colegio, hasta que llego al patio al aire libre y quedo altamente sorprendido, si bien la mañana había estado muy fría y nublada, ahora el cielo estaba casi completamente despejado y el sol brillaba a mas no poder...

En medio de su caminata por el parque, Dante termino encontrando a cierto compañero suyo, Leon, el nuevo... el cual estaba leyendo un segmento de periódico, y debido a su aburrimiento, el muchacho no se resistió a tratar de encontrar algo entrenado en aquel nuevo compañero...

**Dante:** -"¿Que haces, viejo?"- Le pregunto por atrás...

**Leon:** -"Oh, Dante, hola"-

**Dante:** -"¿Qué buscas en el periódico?"-

**Leon:** -"Un trabajo"-

**Dante:** -"¿Un trabajo?"-

**Leon:** -"Sí... necesito encontrar un trabajo pronto antes de que se me acaben los ahorros, trate de encontrar algo durante la semana pasado pero no encontré nada, y si no encuentro algo pronto voy a tener problemas"-

**Dante:** -"Oye, creo que puedo ayudarte"-

**Leon:** -"¿De veras?"- Pregunto sintiéndose mas interesado en las palabras de Dante -"¿Cómo es eso?"-

**Dante:** -"Necesito un asistente para mi tienda"-

**Leon:** -"¿Tienes una tienda?"-

**Dante:** -"Si, y de eso vivo"-

**Leon:** -"¿Y en verdad me contratarías?"-

**Dante:** -"Pues... ahora que lo dices"- Dante se mando la mano a la cara dándose cuenta de que había hablado sin pensar -"No, no creo que pueda pagarte un salario o algo así"-

**Leon:** -"Ya veo"-

**Dante:** -"¡Pero, hey, puedo ofrecerte trabajo durante los fines de semana!"-

**Leon:** -"¿Y que gano yo con eso?"-

**Dante:** -"Simple, te invito a comer, a si te ahorras algunos gastos durante esos días"-

**Leon:** -"No estoy seguro"-

**Dante:** -"¡Vamos! conozco los mejores lugares para comer en mi barrio y, sino, comeremos comida de mi amiga Trish, y te digo... ¡No conozco a nadie que cocine mejor que ella!"-

**Leon:** -"Mmm"- Leon pensó un momento, hasta que finalmente se decidió -"Ok... creo que será divertido"-

**Dante:** -"¿Trato hecho?"- Pregunto tendiéndole la mano a su amigo

**Leon:** -"Trato hecho"- Respondió estrechando la mano de Dante...

Por otro lado, en la cafetería, dos amigos se sentaron en una mesa a tomar algo mientras uno le aclaraba una duda a otro...

**Keith:** -"Dime... ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre Rion y Rita? Algunos me han dicho que ellos son hermanos, y otros me dicen que fueron novios... ¿Cómo es eso?"-

**Yuri:** -"Tal y como te lo dijeron amigo, Rion y Rita son hermanos, y también fueron novios"

**Keith:** -"¿¡Hermanos y novios!? ¿¡Qué acaso les gusta el incesto o qué!?"-

**Yuri:** -"Calma... quizás se podría decir eso, pero el asunto es mas complejo de lo que parece... veras, ellos dos son hermanos, pero no tienen precisamente un vinculo de sangre"-

**Keith:** -"¿Qué? ¿Alguno es adoptado?"-

**Yuri:** -"No... pero ellos no 'nacieron' de la forma en la que la mayoría nace... la madre de ellos, Doroty, dio a luz a sus hijos de una forma... "mágica", creo yo... ellos no suelen hablar de eso ni les gusta hacerlo... pero como son todos hijos de la misma madre entonces es obvio que son hermanos"-

**Keith:** -"¿Pero que tienen ellos si no es vinculo de sangre?

**Yuri:** -"Ellos suelen llamarlo... "Vinculo de almas", pero de cualquier forma lo que Rion y Rita hicieron no tiene otro nombre mas que "incesto", eso no se puede negar"-

**Keith:** -"¿Se acostaron?"-

**Yuri:** -"Sí... ambos lo admiten"-

**Keith:** -"¿Y cuantos hermanos son?"-

**Yuri:** -"Son cinco, y Rion y Rita son los únicos de la misma edad, el hermano mayor de ellos, Birdman, esta en cuarto año, su hermana Lilia esta en segundo, y Rainheart, el menor, esta en primero...

**Keith:** -"Ya veo... y dime, ¿Por qué se pelearon?"-

**Yuri:** -"No tengo idea... hasta el año pasado era increíble encontrar a uno sin el otro... pero ahora ambos parecen odiarse el uno al otro"-

**Keith:** -"Que triste"-

**Yuri:** -"Es verdad"-

Poco después, el timbre volvió a sonar indicando que era hora de regresar a clases...

En muy poco tiempo el curso entero se encontraba en el aula, ya que nadie quería tener problemas en los primeros días...

**Heather: **-"¿Que toca ahora?"-

**Rita:** -"Toca... Computación"-

- ¡Así es! - Grito alguien desde la puerta... - ¡Así que dejen sus útiles acá y vayan a la sala de computación! ¡¡Ahora!!

instantáneamente aquel hombre de bata blanca y cabello rubio empezó a caminar hacia la sala de computación, e rápidamente algunos alumnos empezaron a seguirlo...

**Eileen:** -"Él es el profesor Kirk"- Le susurro Eileen a Leon -"Es un poco estricto y gruñón a veces, pero es buen tipo"-

Poco después todos los alumnos se encontraban en el aula de computación, cada uno frente a una computadora, las cuales empezaron a encenderse, y una vez hecho, el profesor empezó a dictar un trabajo para hacer en worpad... pero su clase se detuvo súbitamente cuando vio que cierto alumno no había ni encendido el ordenador...

**Sr. Kirk:** -"Alumno Valentine... ¿Qué se supone que hace?"- Pregunto el profesor

**Keith:** -"¿Qué se supone que hago? - Pregunto con una expresión que parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma- ¿¡Qué se supone que es esto!?

**Sr. Kirk:** -"¿Qué es que?"-

**Keith:** -"¿¡Qué se supone que es esta cosa que tengo enfrente!?"-

**Sr. Kirk:** -"¿¡Cómo que es!? ¡¡Eso es una computadora!!"-

**Keith:** -"¿¡Y que se diablos es una computadora!?"-

**Sr. Kirk:** -"¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!? ¿¡No sabes lo que es una computadora!?"-

**Keith:** -"¡¡NO!!"-

**Sr. Kirk:** -"Cielos"- Pensó el profesor -"Este de por sí ya tiene un reprobado"-

**Keith:** -"¿Profesor? ¿¡Qué es esta materia llamada computación!?"-

**Sr. Kirk:** -"será de Dios... ¡¡Hyuga!!"-

**Yuri:** -"¿Sí, profe?"- Pregunto el joven acercándose al ellos...

**Sr. Kirk:** -"Olvida todas las tareas que te di y explícale un poco de la materia a tu compañero para variar"-

**Yuri:** -"OK"-

Yuri empezó a instruir a Keith en los comienzos de la computación (O de conocimientos comunes, en sí), mientras que Lara le aclaraba unas cosas a Jill...

**Jill:** -"¿Qué es eso de la 3th Energy?"-

**Lara:** -"Ni idea, solo sé que ese es el programa de este año"-

**Jill:** -"En fin, esta materia es muy fácil"-

**Lara:** -"Sí, y es una de las pocas en las que Dante no se duerme2-

**Jill:** -"Je, je... ¿Esta y cual mas?"-

**Lara:** -"Educación física... o Gimnasia, como quieras llamarle"-

**Jill:** -"¿Nada mas?"-

**Lara:** -"Je, je... Nada mas"-

Mientras tanto, las clases que Yuri le daba a Keith dieron un resultado muy inusual...

**Keith:** -"Dame un minuto"- Keith estaba tecleando como si tuviera ochocientos dedos -"¡Ya esta!"-

**Yuri:** -"¡La #$&"»²α! ¡¡Te escribiste todo el Martín Fierro en tres minutos!!"-

**Keith:** -"¡Esto es increíble!"-

Por otro lado, Kirk detecto cierto comportamiento extraño en cierta alumna pelirroja...

**Sr. Kirk:** -"¡Tyranus! ¿¡Qué esta haciendo!?"-

**Regina:** -"Jugando al House of Death ¿Quiere acompañarme?"-

**Sr. Kirk:** -"¡Lo que quiero es que empieces a hacer la tarea asignada!"-

**Regina:** -"Nah... no tengo ganas"-

**Sr. Kirk:** -"¿¡QUÉ!?"-

Cambio de escena a Yuri y Keith...

**Yuri:** -"¡Para, loco, detente un segundito!"-

**Keith:** -"¡No puedo, estoy emocionado!"-

**Yuri:** -"¡¡Pero paraaaaaaaaa!!"-

**KA-BOOM!!!!**

**Yuri:** -"Cof, cof... Keith... cof, cof... ¡Eres un idiota, cof!"-

**Keith:** -"¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!"-

Por suerte para Keith y para otros que no estaban haciendo muy bien en la clase de computación, el timbre sonó marcando la hora del segundo recreo...

En el patio del recreo, dos viejos amigos se la pasaban recordando viejos momentos...

**Chris:** -"¿Recuerdas al profesor Barry Burton? Él es el mejor profesor que he tenido en mi vida"-

**Leon:** -"Es verdad"-

Chris. -"Oye... ¿Y donde estuviste en estos últimos años?"-

**Leon:** -"En la RPD School"-

**Chris:** -"Ah, ya veo"-

**Leon:** -"Dime... ¿Hay alguno otro de nuestros compañeros en este colegio?"-

**Chris:** -"Sí, hay dos"-

**Leon:** -"¿¡De veras!? ¿¡Quienes!?"-

**Chris:** -"Uno es esa chica que le habían adelantado los años ¿Recuerdas? Rebeca Chambers"-

**Leon:** -"Sí, la recuerdo"

**Chris:** -"Bueno, ella tiene solo 12 años y ya esta en segundo año de secundaria"-

**Leon:** -"Cielos, parece una genio"-

**Chris:** -"Sí"-

**Leon:** -"¿Y quien es el otro?"-

**Chris:** -"El otro... es Albert Wesker"- Dijo con cierta angustia...

**Leon:** -"¿¡Albert Wesker!?"-

**Chris:** -"Sí... él esta en el otro tercer año, recuerda que nosotros estamos en el curso A, él esta en el B"-

**Leon:** -"¿¡Ese atorrante molesto y catastrófico esta en este colegio!?"-

**Chris:** -"Dicen que tiene dominada a casi toda su clase"-

**Leon:** -"¡Que mal!"-

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería...

**Yuri:** -"¡Mira que fue un milagro que suene el timbre y que pudimos escapar sin que Kirk nos viera, sino, quien sabe lo que nos hubiera pasado!"-

**Keith:** -"¡Perdón! Por favor, ya te pedí perdón mil veces"-

**Rita:** -"Ya déjalo Yuri, él no tiene la culpa"-

**Yuri:** -"Esta bien, estas perdonado"-

**Keith:** -"¡Gracias!"-

**Aya:** -"Pero dime Keith - Dijo la chica que se encontraba en aquel grupo -"¿Cómo es que no sabias ni lo que era una computadora?"-

**Keith:** -"Pues... hace mucho que no vengo a la ciudad"-

**Aya:** -"Pero aun así... "-

**Yuri:** -"¡Hagámosla corta!" - Interrumpió -"¡Keith es un vampiro de trescientos años y no ha estado en la ciudad por mas de cien años, en esa época obviamente no existían las computadoras!"-

**Aya:** -"¿¡U-u-u-u-un va-va-vampi-piroooo!?"-

**Keith:** -"Sí, soy vampiro..."-

Sobra decir que Aya no duro ni tres segundas mas en esa mesa...

**Yuri:** -"¿A ti no te asusta?"- Pregunto Yuri a Rita...

**Rita:** -"No... chupame la sangre y eres vampiro muerto"-

**Yuri:** -"Ni chupo sangre ni me puedo morir, ji, ji"-

Cambio de escena a Leon y Chris, caminando por los pasillos...

**Leon:** -"Oye... ¿Qué sabes del profesor Nightmare?"-

**Chris:** -"¿Te intriga ese sujeto?"-

**Leon:** -"No puedo evitar sentir que lo conozco de algún lado"-

**Chris:** -"Pues no se mucho de él, solo sé que es el "entrenador" del colegio, y Dios, si que la clase es severa"-

**Leon:** -"¿Qué sabes de él aparte de eso?"-

**Chris:** -"Pues nada... él es muy reservado"-

**Leon:** -"¿Y de su espada?"-

**Chris:** -"Con eso nos castiga de vez en cuando, y por alguna razón, jamás nos deja tocarla"-

**Leon:** -"Mmm..."-

Nuevamente toco el timbre del final del recreo...

**Chris:** -"Vamos, esta es la ultima clase por hoy, como es el primer día salimos mas temprano"-

**Leon:** -"¡Que bien!"-

Los alumnos volvieron al aula de 3º Año A, todos empezaron a sentarse tranquilamente hasta que llego de nuevo un profesor, en este caso era un hombre ansiando de cabello totalmente blanco que vestía un traje negro y un sombrero un tanto cómico, a diferencia de otros profesores, este se veía muy gentil...

-"Buenos días, muchachos, me presento, soy el profesor Roger Bacon, y seré su profesor en Materia de Vida"-

**Keith:** -"¿Materia de Vida?"- Pregunto Keith a Yuri en silencio, intrigado por aquella materia...

**Yuri:** -"Es una clase que mezcla la biología con lo sobrenatural"- Contesto, añadiendo -"Odio esta clase"-

**Maria:** -"A mi me parece interesante"- Comento Maria, estando a un lado de los muchachos...

**Sr. Roger Bacon:** -"Este año, la materia se relaciona principalmente con la magia y cosas por el estilo"- Continuo el profesor...

**Yuri:** -"Noooo"- Se dijo Yuri a si mismo, si había algo que odiaba era ese asunto de la magia...

**Sr. Roger Bacon:** -"¿Alguno tiene una pregunta?"-

**Leon:** -"¡Yo!"-

**Sr. Roger Bacon:** -"¿Qué desea preguntar, alumno Kennedy?"-

**Leon:** -"Pues... vera... en toda mi vida jamás tuve algo relacionado con la magia en mis estudios... ¿Qué hago ante eso?"-

**Sr. Roger Bacon:** -"Ya veo, bueno, no se preocupe, ya veremos como solucionarlo"-

**Jill:** -"Profesor..."-

**Sr. Roger Bacon:** -"¿Sí, señorita Valentine?"-

**Jill:** -"Pues... el caso de Leon... es el mismo que el mío..."-

**Sr. Roger Bacon:** -"Entonces la solución que le encontremos también será la misma"-

**Jill:** -"Bien... gracias"- Respondió tímidamente...

La clase siguió su curso con la introducción de la materia, a algunos le pareció una materia particularmente interesante, a otros aburrida o detestable, y para otros totalmente desconocida. Cuando la introducción termino, a Roger Bacon no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer una actividad entretenida con la clase...

**Sr. Roger Bacon:** -"Ok, muchachos, ya que tenemos tiempo, vamos a divertirnos un poco haciendo pociones mágicas"- Dijo haciendo aparecer frente a él una enorme olla...

**Maria:** -"¡Profesor!"- Grito la rubia, corriendo hacia él -"¡Dígame! ¿¡Usted puede crear una "Poción de Amor"!?"-

**James:** -"¡¡Por favor dígale que no!!"- Grito James, casi desesperado...

**Sr. Roger Bacon:** -"Eh... eso aun no se inventa"-

**Maria:** -"Lastima"-

**Sr. Roger Bacon:** -"Pero bueno, dejen sus cosas y vengan todos que empezaremos con esto"-

Al rato, el curso entero se encontraba discutiendo sobre la materia, dando sus opiniones tanto de esta sobre como armar la formula, mientras que la olla ya estaba llena de espuma y burbujas de 'quien sabe que había en ella'

**Yuri:** -"A mi jamás me gusto esto de la magia"-

**Sr. Roger Bacon:** -"Ya lo se Hyuga, pero actualmente es muy usado, así que debes saber al menos un poco de esto"-

**Yuri:** -"¿Le puedo echar algo a la formula?"-

**Sr. Roger Bacon:** -"Adelante"-

Yuri busco entre los ingredientes que se podían agregar, y decidió tomar una pócima roja y echarla...

**Yuri:** -"¿Qué hará esta?"- Se pregunto mientras derramaba un poco del frasco...

**Rion:** -"Es sangre de monstruo"- Respondió -"Considerando lo que tiene, solo ofrecerá sus propiedades a la mezcla, como rabia, por ejemplo"-

**Sieg:** -"Entonces ya no será algo bebible"-

**Rion:** -"A menos que haya habido otra cosa que neutralice el efecto, quien sabe... le hemos puesto tanto a esta olla que es imposible predecir que efectos podría causar"-

Rita. -"Sí, sí, sí... Deja de aparentar que eres sabio... "-

**Rion:** -·¡¡A ti no te hable!!"-

Segundo después...

**Rion:** -"¡AUCH!"- Grito nuevamente Rion, acariciándose la mejilla luego de la cachetada...

**Rita:** -"¡A mi ni se te ocurra gritarme!"-

**Rion:** -"¿¡A sí!?"-

Repentinamente los cabellos de Rion comenzaron a bailar por el aire, lo cual era señal para el curso de alejarse y de alejar a los nuevos para que no tuvieran que conocer lo que vendría en carne propia. Sin embargo, Rion hizo uso de sus habilidades de una manera muy 'pasiva', ya que no golpeo a Rita, pero la dejó flotando en el aire. Ella ya se veía muy enojada...

**Rita:** -"¡AH! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡¡Bajame ahora!!"-

**Rion:** -"Empieza pidiendo perdón"-

**Rita:** -"¡Cretino! ¿¡Acaso ya se te olvido que no eres el único con estos poderes aquí!?"-

Roger Bacon ya se resigno a la idea de seguir con su clase cuando vio que el enfrentamiento ya se había convertido en pelea. Rita había hecho levitar los objetos que tenia alrededor, los cuales no fueron otros mas que las pociones presentes, y se las arrojo una por una a Rion, quien rápidamente se hizo a un lado evadiéndolas, pero en consecuencia perdió la concentración y dejo caer a su hermana en el suelo, quien, por cierto, no tuvo un cómodo aterrizaje...

**Rita:** -"¡Ahora si me hiciste enojar, hermano!"-

**Rion:** -"¡No quiero tener que golpearte!"-

**Rita:** -"¡Muy tarde!"-

Rita volvió a levantar las botellas y las arrojo una por una a Rion, quien las evadía o las detenía como podía, él en realidad no quería pelear, o mas bien, él odiaba tener que pegarle a una mujer, y nunca lo haría aunque fuera realmente necesario, aunque ahora estaba dudando de si lo era o no. Finalmente Rita, decidida a darle una buena lección a su hermano, uso su poder para levantar la olla llena de pociones, y entonces la arrojo con toda su furia hacia el muchacho, quien, aterrado ante la idea de que aquello llegara a él, cargo su brazo derecho de energías y su brazo izquierdo de flamas, y arrojo sus poderes a la olla, la cual se volvió una esfera luminosa y salio volando para caer en medio del aula, causando el efecto que nadie esperaba...

**¡¡¡BOOOOOM!!!**

Mas tarde...

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"Doroty, creo que voy a matar a tus hijos"- Dijo a su compañera de trabajo...

**Srta. Doroty:** -"Ya veré que hacer con ellos"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"Menos mal que las paredes del colegio tienen barreras de metal adentro, o sino, el colegio nunca sobreviviría a casos como este"-

**Srta. Doroty:** -"¿Cómo están los chicos?"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"Todos están bien gracias a Bacon... ahora solo están inconscientes, cuando despierten, que cada uno vaya a su casa por su cuenta"-

**Srta. Doroty:** -"Ok, me quedare con ellos mientras entonces... y si tardan mucho los despertare yo"-

Luego de que Nigthmare se fue, los alumnos fueron despertando de uno por uno, recogiendo sus cosas y empezando a caminar como podían... aunque tampoco era el gran problema...

Sin embargo... al final del día... algo más ocurri

Cuando Leon Kennedy estaba por salir del colegio, algo le interrumpi

-"¡¡AAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!"- Un terrible grito se hoyo a lo lejos

Rápidamente Leon siguió el sonido, preocupado por lo que podría ser... pero sus pasos lo llevaron a encontrarse con algo muy inesperado...

Frente a él estaba Nightmare... de espaldas a él y de rodillas sobre el suelo... y estaba sujetándose fuertemente el brazo derecho... como si estuviera tratando de contenerle algo... y así fue... ya que...

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"GGHRRUUAAWWHG"-

Al dar ese grito... pareció ser que el brazo de Nightmare hubiera explotado en pedazos... pero en realidad un nuevo y gigantesco brazo monstruoso surgió en su lugar... Leon no podía creerlo...

El profesor se levanto estando aparentemente un poco más aliviado... entonces Leon decidió hacerse notar...

**Leon:** -"Pro... ¡Profesor Nightmare!"-

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"¿¡EH!?"- El profesor volteo hacia el alumno -"¿¡Kennedy!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?"-

**Leon:** -"¡Que importa eso, lo importante ahora es usted!"-

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Ah... esto"- Dijo, sujetando su propio brazo -"No es algo por lo que debas preocuparte"-

**Leon:** -"¿Esta usted seguro?"-

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Calma... es solo un mal que sufro, ya estoy acostumbrado... mi brazo ya volverá a su forma natural... no tienes de que preocuparte"-

**Leon:** -"Bueno... si usted lo dice"-

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"¡Pero escucha Leon! No vayas a decirle a nadie sobre esto, no es algo que creo que a los alumnos les convenga saber"-

**Leon:** -"De acuerdo... no diré nada"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"Gracias... ahora ya vete"-

Sin mas decir, Leon se fue aparentemente tranquilo... pero él sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que hacer algo sobre Nightmare...

**Fin del Primer Capitulo **

Notas del Autor: Bien... este es el 1º capitulo de esta larga serie que viviremos juntos de aquí en mas... les aviso que el futuro de este fanfic y las decisiones tomadas mas adelantes dependerán mucho de los review, sobre todos los asuntos románticos (Los cuales empezaran a partir del próximo capitulo), sí, lo que quiero decir es que me digan que parejas deseean ver o formar, y a base de eso (y mis propias ideas) formare los futuros romances (Para tratar deasistir a la mayor cantidad de lectores posibles). En fin, ahora me despido dejando algunas aclaraciones para ustedes...

Asientos en el Aula: 

Rita - James - Maria - Yuri

Dante - Regina - Arcia - Keith

Lara - Eileen - Sieg - Rion

Aya - Leon K - Chris - Heather

Jill Leon B

Salida

Profesor

Dos Leons: 

Aquellas confusiones entre Leon Kennedy y Leon Belmont no tendrán muchas aclaraciones mas adelante, solo algunas pistas, pero dependerá del lector el descubrir de que Leon se trata... (Aunque en ocasiones también será obvio)

ROLES (Actuales):

Alumnos:   
Leon Belmont (Castlevania: Lament of Inocent)

Aya Brea (Parasite Eve)

Lara Croft (Tomb Raider)

Rion Galerian (Galerians)

Rita Galerian (Galerians)

Eileen Galvin (Silent Hill 4)

Yuri Hyuga (Shadow Hearts)

Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil 2, 4 y Gaiden)

Heather Morris (Silent Hill 3)

Chris Redfield (Resident Evil 1 y Code Veronica)

Arcia Rinslet (Chaos Legion)

Dante Sparda (Devil May Cry)

James Sunderland (Silent Hill 2)

Regina Tyranus (Dino Crisis)

Jill Valentine (Resident Evil 1 y 3)

Keith Valentine (Shadow Hearts)

Sieg Warheit (Chaos Legion)

Maria Wishborn (Silent Hill 2)

Profesores:

Nigthmare: Gimnasia (Soul Calibur)

Mundus: Matematica (Devil May Cry)   
Edward Kirk: Computación (Dino Crisis)

Roger Bacon: Materia de Vida (Magia) (Shadow Hearts)

Doroty: Idiomas (Galerians)

Extras:

Rainheart, Lilia y Birdman (Galerians)

Rebeca y Albert Wesker (Resident Evil)

Trish (Devil May Cry)


	3. Capitulo Personal 01

_**Survival Horror School**_

_**Segundo Capitulo**_

_A decir verdad... me cuesta creer que nada de esto hubiera pasado si tan solo no se hubieran acabado las pilas de mi reloj despertador... a veces es difícil creer en las coincidencias..._

Jill Valentine estaba corriendo tan rápido como podía hacia el colegio, había mucho viento y amenazaba con llover, pero lo mas importante era llegar al aula antes de que se le acabara el tiempo, como siempre había sido una alumna disciplinada, no le gustaba la idea de llegar tarde el ultimo día de la primera semana...

Finalmente, estando en sus últimos alientos, la joven entro al inmenso edificio por la entrada principal, solo faltaba pasar por el hall, un corredor corto, dos escaleras, y un largo corredor final...

Estando en el hall, aun corriendo, por un momento empezó a sentirse perseguida, pero entonces vio que solo eran Yuri y Keith, quienes estaban en las mismas que ella por segunda vez en la semana...

El trío rápidamente paso por el hall y subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudieron, solo faltaba la "recta final", en lo cual ya casi parecía una carrera, en la cual Jill iba a la delantera por la ventaja de haber empezado antes…

Mientras tanto, en el aula…

**Chris:** -"¡Te digo que no!"-

**Maria:** -"¡Dale, porfis, ayúdame a conseguir mi cita con mi Jamy!"-

**Chris:** -"¡Ni loco! No pienso traicionar a… "-

**¡¡CLAMP!**

El sonido rápido y fuerte de la puerta casi mata de un susto a Chris, ya que esta se encontraba justo a sus espaldas, y el hecho de sentir a alguien chocando contra su espalda completo el susto. Rápidamente volteo para ver a una aturdida y cansada Jill que acababa de entrar, cuando repentinamente Keith entro corriendo, chocando a Jill y haciendo que esta fuera lanzada hacia su compañero, en consecuencia, ambos cayeron al suelo, y para completarla, Keith, quien había logrado mantenerse en pie, fue chocado por Yuri, y así ambos cayeron sobre sus amigos…

**Maria:** -"Lo que mata es la mezcla"- Comento sorprendida…

**Yuri:** -"Callenla"- Dijo aturdido

**Maria:** -"¿Ves Chris? Cuando no quieres ayudar a una amiga el cielo te castiga"-

**Chris:** -"Yuri, te apoyo… ¡¡Cállenla!"-

Para finalizar, Chris había quedado en el suelo, con Jill justo encima de ella, y Yuri y Keith mezclados arriba de todo…

**Chris:** -"¡YA… salgan de encima!"- Grito moviendo a un lado a ambos hombres…

Mientras Chris se corría un poco para salir de debajo de Jill sin ser tan descortés con esta como había sido con sus amigos, se detuvo desconcertado al ver que la chica no hacia nada para levarse… y mas se sorprendió aun al ver la 'extraña' expresión en el rostro de ella…

**Chris:** -"¿Jill?"-

El muchacho tomo el mentón de la chica para verla mas claramente, llevándose así una mala sorpresa… ¡La chica estaba pálida y la vista perdida!

**Chris:** -"¿¡Pero que rayos?"-

Chris rápidamente tomó a su compañera en brazos llevándola hasta encima del escritorio del profesor…

**Leon:** -"¿Se encuentra bien?"- Pregunto poniéndose a un lado de su amigo

**Chris:** -"No lo sé… ¿Qué le pasa?"-

El joven tomó a la paralizada por los hombros haciéndola sentarse…

**Chris:** -"¡¡Jill!"- Grito sacudiéndola -"¡¡JIIIIIILL!"-

Con el último, la chica recordó la razón de golpe, aunque aun se encontraba pálida y demasiado agitada… instintivamente miro a Chris, directo a los ojos, con una expresión que parecía estar suplicando ayuda… cuando repentinamente se desmayo sobre el pecho de este…

_No estaba en conciencia de mis actos ni de mis pensamientos… y simplemente estaba perdiendo lo poco que me quedaba de la conciencia… pero por primera vez… sentí que estaría bien en brazos de un hombre… un hombre en cuyos ojos solo vi miedo…_

——————————————————————————————————————————-

La primera sensación fue de cansancio, y el primer pensamiento fue el de seguir durmiendo, pero estaba tan desconcertada que no podía quedarse sin saber que ocurría…

Jill abrió los ojos, asimilando varias cosas en su mente. Primero: No sabía donde estaba, era una habitación muy blanca con mucho olor a medicina. Segundo: Estaba sobre una camilla y cubierta en una sabana. Tercero: No recordaba que había pasado, su última memoria era ella misma corriendo por las calles hacia el colegio. Y cuarto: Había alguien a su lado…

**Chris:** -"Al fin despiertas"- Dijo alegre…

**Jill:** -"¿¡Chris?"-

**Chris:** -"¿Te sientes bien?"-

La chica lo miro un instante, aun nerviosa, pero la voz de su compañero tenia, al menos para ella, cierto tono… "paterno" que le ayudo a relajarse…

**Jill:** -"Sí… me siento bien ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos y porque?"-

**Chris:** -"¿No recuerdas nada?"-

**Jill:** -"Nada… cuéntame, por favor"-

Y así, Chris empezó contando la historia…

—————————————**Flash-Back**————————————————————

Al verla desmayada, Chris nuevamente tomo a Jill en brazos…

**Leon:** -"¡Vamos a la enfermería!"-

**Chris:** -"¡Sí!"-

Al instante ambos muchachos empezaron a movilizarse rápidamente, pero cuando iban a salir del aula, alguien se les presento en frente…

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"¿¡Qué hacen?"-

**Leon:** -"¡A un lado!"- Grito el joven empujando al profesor y haciendo que se corra, sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo

Leon y Chris salieron del aula, mientras este ultimo le daba una mirada de sorpresa al profesor aun sin poder creer la falta de respeto que le habían dado…

Olvidando eso, ambos muchachos siguieron corriendo hacia la enfermería, Chris cargaba a la chica y Leon iba adelante abriendo puertas y abriendo el paso…

Finalmente los muchachos, seguidos por el profesor, llegaron hasta la enfermería, donde Leon abrió la puerta de golpe, dándole un susto a la enfermera de allí…

Al instante Lisa, la enfermera, al ver la situación, le ordeno a Chris que dejara a Jill sobre la camilla y empezó a chequearla, para concluir que no era nada mas que un simple desmayo…

**Leon:** -"¿Entonces ella estará bien?"-

**Lisa:** -"Sí, solo necesita descansar"-

**Sr. Nightmare: **-"Menos mal, entonces podemos irnos"-

**Chris:** -"Yo… no sé… ¿Tengo que dejarla… eh… ?"-

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"¡¡¡Redfield!"-

**Chris:** -"¿¡Sí, señor?"- Preguntó asustado

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Quedate a cuidar a Valentine"-

**Chris:** -"¿EH?"- Pregunto atónito

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Lo que oíste, cuídala bien"-

**Chris:** -"B-b-bueno"-

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Y cuando digo cuídala bien, digo: ¡¡CUÍDALA BIEN!"- Grito asustando a todos los presentes -"¡Que ni me entere que le pasa algo por tus descuidos!"-

**Chris:** -"¡Entendido!"-

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Bien… Kennedy, volvamos al aula"-

**Leon:** -"Eh… Vale"-

—————————————**Fin del Flash-Back**————————————————————

**Chris:** -"Y desde entonces me quede cuidándote"- Concluyo Chris su relato

Jill había dejado su rostro pálido por uno rojo tomate, ante lo cual volteo al instante para no ser vista por su compañero. En verdad estaba sorprendida por la gran cantidad de caballerosidad que había recibido, en toda su vida jamás se le dio ni la mitad de eso, y menos de alguien con quien ni siquiera había hablado en toda la semana, pero su desconfianza hacia el sexo opuesto era tal que le costaba creer que no hubiera doble intención en el asunto…

**Jill:** -"Chris"- Dijo nerviosa

**Chris:** -"¿Sí?"-

**Jill:** -"¿P-p-por qué… lo hiciste?"-

**Chris:** -"¿EH?"- Al comienzo simplemente no entendía -"¿Qué quieres decir?"-

**Jill:** -"¿P-p-por qué… me… ayudaste tanto?"-

Chris se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos un tiempo mirando fijamente a los de su compañera… no entendía porque esa pregunta puesto que no veía lo que había hecho como algo en lo que pudiera tener algún error, si bien cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, por lo menos estaba seguro de que muchachos como Leon, Sieg, Leon y otros lo harían sin dudarlo… ¿Qué era lo que ella no entendía?

**Chris:** -"Pues… te desmayaste, sin que nadie sepa porque, podrías estar enferma o algo, no sé, y al verlo no dude en traerte a la enfermería"- Era difícil explicar un impulso -"¿Qué tiene eso de raro? ¡Cualquiera lo haría!"-

**Jill:** -"¿Cualquiera?"- Pregunto sorprendida

**Chris:** -"¡Pues claro!"-

Jill optó simplemente por volver a voltear dándole la espalda a su 'guardian' (Si se podía decir), aun le costaba un poco creer la generosidad, el caballerismo y la buena voluntad que por primera vez había encontrado en un hombre… y la posibilidad de encontrarlo en cualquiera la emocionaba como nunca, pero sabia que tendría que afrontar mucho miedo para comprobar eso.

**Chris:** -"Dime… ¿Te encuentras bien?"-

**Jill:** -"Eh… sí, fue solo un tonto desmayo"-

**Chris:** -"Me alegro"-

**Jill:** -"Por cierto"- Dijo volviendo a mirarle

**Chris:** -"¿Sí?"-

**Jill:** -"¿Entendi bien lo que me contaste? ¿¡Leon EMPUJÓ al profesor Nightmare?"- Pregunto sorprendida…

**Chris:** -"Eh… sí"-

**Jill:** -"¿¡Peró que esta loco o que?"-

**Chris:** -"¿Crees que habría que revisarle la cabeza?"-

**Jill:** -"¿¡Y Nightmare no lo mato?"-

**Chris:** -"Aun no… pero cuando salieron de aquí, el profe le palmeo el hombro a Leon diciéndole 'Espero que te guste la clase de gimnasia', si me entiendes"-

**Jill:** -"No entiendo, recuerda que soy nueva aquí"-

**Chris:** -"Es verdad, y aun no hemos tenido alguna clase de gimnasia"-

**Jill:** -"¿Hoy tenemos?"-

**Chris:** -"Sí"-

**Jill:** -"¿Ya me la pase por desmayarme o aun no ocurrió?"-

**Chris:** -"No, no dormiste tanto en realidad… esta por empezar en diez minutos, si quieres podemos asistir, claro, si te sientes capacitada para eso"-

**Jill:** -"Sí, estoy bien vamos"-

Al decir eso, Jill finalmente se sentó sobre la camilla removiendo la sabana de encima, pero sin notar algo…

**Chris:** -"Creo que deberías vestirte primero"- Comento, haciéndole darse cuenta de que solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior ¡Y solo la inferior!

**Jill:** -"¡YIKES!"- No tardo un segundo en volver a taparse cubrirse con la sabana… -"¿M-m-m-m-m-mis r-r-r-ropas?"-

**Chris:** -"Aquí las tienes"- Dijo al arrojarle la vestimenta que la enfermera le había retirado

Chris se quedo de espaldas mientras ella se vestía, aunque esta chica no dejaba de mirarlo a cada rato para asegurarse de que no sé le ocurriera tomar ninguna oportunidad para espiarla, pero quedo sorprendida al ver que no hubo ni una insinuación o algo parecido, simplemente se quedo allí, de espaldas a ella, diciéndole alguna que otra cosa cada tanto, pero por demás, él no demostró ninguna grosería masculina de las que ya conocía varias. Lo único que tenia que lamentar era el hecho de que no cabía duda alguna de que Chris ya había visto bastante cuando ella se sentó desnuda…

**Jill:** -"Bien, vamos, debe estar por empezar"- Dijo al mirar su reloj

Ambos compañeros salieron de la enfermería, no sin antes informarle a la enfermera Lisa, y empezaron a caminar al patio de entrenamiento, al llegar no encontraron a nadie, pero Chris sabia que vendrían en un par de minutos, mientras tanto Jill contemplo el campo, sorprendida de que el día, que antes estaba tan nublado, ahora se encontrara tan soleado y caluroso…

Jill contemplo el patio/gimnasio, en verdad era grande, es mas, era una completa cancha de olimpiadas, estaba toda la pista de trote, y los múltiples aparatos de ejercitación olímpica… ¿Acaso ella practicaría en todo eso?

Para cuando se dieron cuenta llego el resto del curso, incluyendo el otro curso, así como estaba el curso 3º A, en el cual estaba Jill, también estaba el curso 3º B, donde habían amigos y rivales. Aunque el resto de las clases y horarios fueran diferentes, ambos cursos debían realizar las actividades de educación física juntos, pues, debido a que pasaban por la misma clase al tener todos la misma edad, se ahorraba tiempo así.

Chris vio sorprendido como Leon venia con cuatro muchachos del otro curso, todos con los brazos sobre los hombros de los otros, al instante Chris reconoció a esos chicos sin poder creerlos…

**Leon:** -"¡Chris! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que ellos también estaban aquí?"- Dijo con el mejor animo del mundo…

**Chris:** -"¿¡Pero cuando llegaron?"-

**Brad / Carlos / Forest / Richard:** -"¡¡Chris, amigo!"-

Al instante los cuatro muchachos soltaron a Leon y corrieron hacia Chris tirandose todos encima de él entre risas y carcajadas…

**Chris:** -"Auch"- La única reacción ante el peso -"Segunda vez que me aplastan en el día"-

**Leon:** -"Parece que ahora somos mas los del colegio Biohazard"-

**Forest:** -"¡Tu lo has dicho!"-

**Chris:** -"¿Pero qué hacen aquí, en este colegio?"-

**Brad:** -"Bueno, cuando terminamos juntos el primer año en la secundaria STARS, y tu decidiste irte, todos nos pusimos tristes"-

**Richard:** -"Y como nuestro ex-colegio se estaba poniendo aburrido, nos preguntamos: ¿Y si nos vamos todos al colegio ese al que se fue Chris?"-

**Carlos:** -"Y aquí estamos"-

**Forest:** -"Lo que no esperábamos era volver a ver también a Leon"-

**Leon:** -"Bueno, ahora estamos juntos nuevamente"-

**Chris:** -"Como en los viejos tiempos"-

**Leon:** -"Exacto"-

**Chris:** -"Ahora"- Chris cambio su mirada a una maliciosa -"¿¡Qué tal si se salen de encima?"-

**Brad:** -"Ups, sorry"-

Los cuatro muchachos finalmente le dieron aire a Chris…

Luego de unos minutos de conversación, llego el profesor Nightmare con su famosa espada al hombro, ordenó a los hombres el apartarse por un tiempo y que fueran haciendo calentamiento para su clase, señal de que esta seria dura.

Jill se alineó junto al resto de las chicas, mientras el profesor les daba el programa de gimnasia que, de ahí en mas, salvo casos especiales, harían durante todas las clases, aunque Jill simplemente no podía creer el programa: Correr por 30 minutos, hacer 100 abdominales, flexiones de brazos y estiramientos, hacer la carrera de obstáculos, realizar saltos de 30 metros con la vara, y varios tipos de juegos olímpicos similares.

**Jill:** -"¿¡Pero que sé cree este? ¡Somos simples adolescentes, no magnificas atletas!"- Pensó ella

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"¡Bien!"- Finalizó el programa -"¡Ya saben que hacer, empiecen ya!"-

Sin otra alternativa, Jill siguió a las chicas hacia la ruta de trote, empezando a trotar junto a ellas. Ya le habían dicho que la clase de gimnasia era dura, pero jamás imagino que seria tanto. "El año pasado eran 20 minutos" le contó una chica del otro curso llamada Karin, lo cual le hacia pensar que el año próximo serian 40 minutos, ella simplemente no sabia cuanto podría resistir, necesitaría mucha ayuda de sus compañeras, aunque no le gustaba pedir ayuda.

No tuvo que esperar ni 10 minutos para sentirse muuuuuy cansada, lo cual le extraño mucho pues estaba segura de que al menos podría realizar los 30 minutos de trote sin tantos problemas, pero a los 20 minutos su cuerpo ya no podía correr mas, y cayo desplomada al suelo con su cuerpo suplicándole un descanso, hasta que otra compañera del otro curso llego a auxiliarla.

**Koudelka:** -"¿Te encuentras bien?"-

La muchacha de alta elegancia se arrodillo ante ella dándole vuelta y levantándola un poco…

**Jill:** -"Siento el cuerpo de plomo"- Respondió jadeando

Al instante Nightmare se presentó en la escena indicándole a Koudelka que siguiera con lo suyo, y así el profesor se dispuso a recoger a Jill en sus brazos haciendo que esta se sonrojara profundamente, hasta que la dejo recostada en un banco sobre un banco fuera del campo de entrenamiento femenino. Y entonces se retiro sin decir más palabra

La joven comprendió lo que había pasado, había estado corriendo durante la mañana para llegar al colegio, y luego el desmayo a causa del shock, lo cual no le dejaba muchas energías, y sumándole el esfuerzo reciente, solo había una conclusión: Realmente necesitaba un descanso

Jill miro hacia donde se había ido el profesor, era donde los jóvenes aun se encontraban en sus preparaciones, y al instante se pregunto en que consistiría la clase para los hombres, si bien la de ellas era dura, la de los hombres seguramente seria peor, y ella no pudo evitar el preguntarse que habría hecho esos muchachos para merecer tal castigo y en que consistiría dicha pena, por suerte podría contemplarlo desde allí con lujo de detalles…

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"¡Atención, a formarse!"-

Los muchachos, tal como habían hecho las chicas, los hombres se alinearon en estilo militar frente al…

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Un hombre debe ser fuerte… un hombre debe ser valiente… un hombre debe tener gran voluntad… debido a que los hombres son los protectores del mundo"- Pausa -"Desde tiempo remotos es el deber del hombre el proteger a la mujer y a los niños, tal y como esta escrito en escrituras sagradas, en conclusión, el hombre esta destinado desde que aparece en el vientre de su madre a ser guardián de la humanidad, y aquel que no cumpla su responsabilidad ante su destino, no merece ser llamado hombre"- Otra pausa -"Y en este colegio, estamos decididos a convertir a cada alumno que pise estos dominios en un verdadero hombre, aquí serán hombres de poder y espíritu, capaces de controlar los puños, la magia y todo tipo y clase de armas"- Pausa nuevamente -"Sin importar los métodos que sea necesario aplicar se los convertirá en hombres, no me importa cuan duro les parezca, ustedes serán hombres por las buenas o por las malas, y ahora empezara su entrenamiento… ¡En este instante!"-

El profesor se alejó lentamente de ellos en aquel espacio desierto que tenían, y una vez alejado, volteo nuevamente hacia ellos.

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Iremos por orden de lista… ¡Richard Aiken!"-

**Richard:** -"¿Sí, señor?"-

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Acercate"-

Richard se separo del grupo y camino hacia el profesor hasta estar cerca de él y alejado de sus compañeros…

**Richard:** -"¿Qué debo hacer?"-

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"¡Pelea!"- Contesto tomando su gran espada y adoptando su posición de combate

**Richard:** -"¿Perdon, señor?"- Pregunto el joven creyendo haber oído mal

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"¡¡Demuestra tu hombría y pelea, Aiken!"-

**Richard Aiken VS Nightmare**

Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, Richard adoptó su posición de pelea, tratando de prepararse para lo que viniese. Nightmare se agacho un poco y avanzo girando hacia su oponente con la espada al ras del suelo, ataque que el joven apenas logro esquivar de un salto, pero no le dio el tiempo ni para detener el siguiente golpe el cual fue directo a un lado del abdomen y lo mando arrastrando en la tierra varios metros hacia atrás

¡Levántate!

Richard se levanto, aun con dolor, comprendiendo finalmente de que lo que realmente era el entrenamiento: Pelear dura y fríamente, no tendrían treguas ni descansos.

Reuniendo toda su furia y valor, el joven salio corriendo hacia su enemigo, pero no le fue muy bien al recibir nuevamente un espadaso al costado del abdomen (El otro), lo cual lo hubiera cortado en dos de no ser porque el arma no traía filo, pero esta vez el muchacho, a pesar del dolor, logro aferrarse a la punta del arma, consiguiendo así una oportunidad, pues acababa de lograr tener a su enemigo frente a él y sin defensa alguna. Richard simplemente puso todo lo que le quedaba para aprovechar esa oportunidad y dar su mejor golpe al rostro de Nightmare, lo cual fue sentido por este, pero que no evito que lograse agarrar al joven por el uniforme y lo levantara sobre él para luego azotarlo de espaldas contra el suelo

**Fin de la Pelea. Ganador: Nightmare**

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Patético"-

**Richard:** -"Ugh"-

Todos los muchachos, y Jill, estaban plasmados al ver lo terrible que era y seria la clase…

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"¡¡Leon Belmont!"-

**Leon Belmont VS Nightmare**

Leon avanzo con valor y miedo unidos a su encuentro, al menos sin temblar, y sabiendo, como ya sabia Richard, lo que debería hacer. Tan pronto Nightmare empezó a correr para atacarlo, el muchacho hizo lo mismo con la intención de esquivar su ataque y embestirlo, pero fallo en el intento, siendo repelido como solo aquel profesor sabia hacerlo.

No tardo en volver a levantarse, dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo, y al hacerlo, tuvo la fortuna de que Nightmare cometiera el terrible error de volver a usar la misma técnica, en otras palabras, ataco de forma igual a la anterior, lo cual ayudo al muchacho a esquivar el ataque, y una vez hecho, ataco con cuerpo entero a su oponente, logrando hacerle retroceder unos pasos. Sin embargo, Nightmare nunca podría ser vencido tan fácilmente, y al instante de recuperarse volvió a golpear al muchacho arrojándolo al suelo nuevamente, quien nuevamente volvió a levantarse.

Y otra vez Leon corrió hacia su enemigo, sus cabellos rubios, ahora desordenados y mojados en sudor, volando frente a su frente, y su prueba ante él. A pesar de que Nightmare cambio su táctica, el joven logro esquivarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez no lo embistió, sino que lo sujeto con sus brazos, lo levanto ligeramente, y corrió con él a cuestas hacia la pared del edificio, chocándolo contra la pared, y al instante sujetándole el brazo derecho contra la pared imposibilitándole el uso de su arma. Leon rápidamente empezó a golpearle el pecho y la cara aprovechando el aturdimiento que le había dado, pero el profesor no tardo en golpear duramente el estomago del muchacho con su mano libre, aturdiendo a este y logrando liberarse para rematarlo con un definitivo golpe de su espada…

**Fin de la Pelea. Ganador: Nightmare**

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Necesitaras mas que eso para ganarme"- Dijo al arrodillarse ante él -"Sin embargo, no estuvo mal para empezar, eres muy bueno"-

Leon sujeto la mano de Nightmare, la cual estaba justo sobre su rostro…

**Leon:** -"Muy… bueno"- Dijo sonriente antes de desmayarse

**Victor Delacroix VS Nightmare**

Un joven de cabello largo y celeste era el siguiente en pelear, y no parecía tener miedo.

Empezó desplazándose sobre el suelo en una mini-levitación, en un intento de dar un golpe directo a Nightmare, pero este logro usar su arma como escudo justo a tiempo, deteniendo al muchacho, quien opto por alejarse.

Cuando Nightmare trato de atacarlo, fue sorprendido por la terrible agilidad de este, ya que para cuando lo noto el joven se encontraba a sus espaldas sujetándolo del cuello, pero su fuerza no fue suficiente como para evitar que Nightmare se liberase, lo sujetara y le aplicara la misma técnica que a Richard, dejándolo en el suelo y rematándolo con un puño directo al estomago

**Fin de la Pelea. Ganador: Nightmare**

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"No subestimes a tu enemigo, y no pienses que eres mas de lo que eres"-

**Rion Galerian VS Nightmare**

El joven silencioso se acerco lentamente al campo de combate con su frialdad que lo caracterizaba desde este año. En su mano sujetaba una pistola plasmática y esta venia cargada de Nalcon, uno de los tres químicos que le concedían sus poderes. El muchacho saco el seguro del arma, apoyo esta en su cuello, y jalo el gatillo. Por un instante sintió el punzante dolor al que ya estaba acostumbrado, y luego sintió la vibración en su piel que confirmaba su preparación para el combate.

Desde la distancia Rion dio un golpe psíquico de nivel básico, pero Nightmare lo recibió sin cubrirse ni inmutarse, lo cual dio entender que se necesitaría mas que eso, pero el muchacho estaba preparado.

Nightmare corrió hacia él listo para hacerle lo mismo que a los que pasaron antes, y para su sorpresa el muchacho hizo lo mismo, y justo antes de la colisión, el muchacho hizo uso de sus poderes, pero no contra su enemigo, sino contra el suelo para realizar un ágil salto y caer de manera precisa para patear el rostro de su profesor, a lo cual reacciono contraatacando verticalmente desde abajo, y en consecuencia envió a Rion volando por los aires.

Aun en el aire, el joven uso su poder como propulsión para ir nuevamente hacia su oponente, quien lo esperaba como un beisbolista con el bate, reuniendo todo su poder oculto, pero al momento de la colisión, Rion uso nuevamente su poder, esta vez con toda su fuerza.

La colisión entre el Poder Nalcon y el Fuego de Soul Edge fue tal que el impacto provoco un destello que duro por diez segundos, al igual que el impacto, pero al final el Nalcon no pudo resistir y Rion volvió a salir volando, esta vez ya sin fuerzas para reincorporarse y seguir adelante, pero para su fortuna, Joachim, del otro curso, lo atrapo en brazos para que no tuviera que resistir también el choque contra el suelo.

**Fin de la Pelea. Ganador: Nightmare**

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"No estuvo mal"-

**Yuri:** -"Bien"- Dijo sonriente al aparecer en escena -"Creo que es mi turno"-

**Yuri Hyuga VS Nightmare**

Yuri era el primero en asistir al combate con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero a muchos no les sorprendía, pues sabían bien que Yuri era un buen guerrero, incluso quizás el mejor de todos, y tenia fama entre cierto clan llamado "Sapientes Gladio", y con Roger Bacon, como "Godslayer", aunque ninguno de sus compañeros, excepto Keith y una tal Margarette del curso B, conocía realmente el sentido de ese apodo.

Hora de que te pongas serio, Nightmare

Otra pelea comenzó, ante la cual todos prestaban mucha mas atención gracias al comentario de Yuri, si Nightmare realmente iba a ponerse serio, el Godslayer tendría que ser un completo demonio si esperaba vencer a otro demonio…

Cinco minutos después…

El publico estaba atónito, esta pelea era superior a cualquier otra cosa jamás antes vista, realmente era una guerra de titanes… por parte de Nightmare se veían constantemente golpes tan fuertes como el que derroto Rion, y por parte de Yuri se veía una poder desconocido por parte de todos… no había nada como rayos y poderes como para llamarlo sobrenatural, pero sabían que dentro de Yuri seguramente había algo sobrenatural…

Golpe va… golpe viene… ambos contrincantes recibían ataques constantemente pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a rendirse… pero, como todo en el mundo, debía haber un final…

En un ridículo error, Yuri perdió la guardia quedando completamente vulnerable, y entonces recibió exactamente el mismo golpe que venció a Rion, viniendo por su derecha, aplastando su brazo derecho y dislocándoselo en el codo… pero el Godslayer no estaba dispuesto a recibir tal ataque sin hacer algo, ya que eso significaría su segura derrota, si no hacia algo pronto, le seria imposible vencer a su oponente sin su brazo derecho, por lo tanto, el joven se dejo llevar por la fuerza del golpe dejándose caer al suelo, pero una vez allí, se apoyo sobre su mano izquierda, y con sus piernas aprovecho el impulso dado por la espada para patear esta misma y sacarla de las manos de Nightmare, en consecuencia el arma salio volando demasiado lejos de ellos como para que su dueño pudiera recuperarla…

Luego de tal acto, ambos combatientes se alejaron el uno del otro, ambos estaban ya demasiado cansados… el ultimo golpe seria el final… y ambos tendría que recurrir a métodos diferentes. Nightmare ya no tenia su espada, por lo cual tendría que usar sus puños, los cuales estaban bien preparados, y Yuri, ahora solo podría usar su brazo zurdo, pero estaba decidido a mostrar que él realmente era el maestro de los puños.

Era la momento… el instante de la gran colisión… Fuego VS Hielo, Este VS Oeste, Tierra VS Cielo, Luz VS Oscuridad. Ambos contrincantes chocaron sus ataques como una colisión de planetas… y nadie ninguno salio ileso de tal colapso…

Ambos contrincantes quedaron nuevamente alejados, y ambos en el suelo… y con un esfuerzo similar al de Dylan, ambos lograron sentarse… mirándose uno al otro…

**Fin de la Pelea. ¡Empate!**

Gracias a Yuri, se realizo una pausa de diez minutos, lo cual Nightmare llamo necesario para recuperarse, aunque era difícil de creer que en tan poco tiempo Nightmare pudiera volver a estar como antes…

Leon, quien seria el siguiente en pelear, fue a ver a Yuri, quien aun se sujetaba el brazo derecho.

**Leon:** -"¿Te encuentras bien?"-

**Yuri:** -"¿Tienes algo para morder?"-

Creyendo saber lo que pasaría, Leon le dio un pañuelo a su compañero, este lo coloco en su boca, y entonces sujeto su brazo dislocado por la mano, y después de lo que parecía una cuenta hasta tres, Yuri jalo su propio brazo acomodándoselo nuevamente y dando un grito que fue contenido por el pañuelo.

**Leon:** -"Creo que será mejor que vayas a la enfermería"-

**Yuri:** -"Tienes razón"- Suspiro -"Buena suerte en tu pelea"-

Yuri se retiro del patio, y Leon se fue a sentar en donde próximamente libraría su batalla, no sin antes quitarse el chaleco del uniforme, mirando a Nightmare, quien estaba arrodillado frente a su espada, la cual estaba clavada en la tierra totalmente en vertical frente a él, y aunque era difícil de notar, Leon vio como unos pequeños relámpagos aparecían alrededor del arma cada tanto.

Él seria el siguiente… pero el siguiente en vencerlo

**Leon Scott Kennedy VS Nightmare**

Desde el día en el que vio aquel extraño fenómeno en Nightmare, él supo que no era algo normal, y estaba casi seguro de que había oscuridad y maldad en medio, por lo cual estuvo observándolo cuidadosamente, mirándolo el mayor tiempo posible, y hasta espiando si lo sentía necesario. Y ante la posibilidad de una verdadera pesadilla oculta en su profesor, Leon no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, y ahora el momento de demostrar que podría vencer esa terror venciendo a Nightmare, pues si no lo lograba… podría significar la mayor perdición…

Ambos guerreros de nacimiento se colocaron frente a frente, Nightmare y su Soul Edge contra Leon y su Valor, era hora de probar quien podría mas…

¿Listo?

¡Listo para ganar, Nightmare! - Grito en tono desafiante

¿¡Qué?

¡¡Prepárate a perder!

Si los gritos habían sido para provocar, habían hecho un muy buen efecto, pues Leon había logrado que Nightmare decidiera usar toda su fuerza tal y como lo hizo con Yuri… ¿Podría Leon ser realmente tan poderoso como esos titanes?

Ambos contrincantes corrieron el uno al otro, ante lo cual todos esperaban una terrible colisión como en casos anteriores, pero no fue así, ya que ante el ataque vertical desde abajo del portador de espada, el joven se movió ágilmente a ultimo momento esquivando efectivamente el ataque, y, según su plan, no había mejor oportunidad que la que tenia frente a él justo entonces…

¿¡Qué?

Aprovechando que Nightmare tenia la espada en alto, Leon se acerco rápidamente e hizo lo impensado… ¡Sujeto el mango de la Soul Edge! Ambos enemigos tenían sujeta la misma arma ahora, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a soltarla… algo terrible estaba por pasar…

El tirar del arma no servia, por lo cual solo le quedaba la misma opción a ambos: Obligar a su enemigo a soltar la espada. El primer intento vino por parte de Leon, el cual consistió en un frentazo en el entrecejo de su oponente, pero este respondió con una patada a la pierna izquierda de Leon provocándole una perdida de equilibrio, afortunadamente para el joven, el sujetarse del arma le permitió recuperarse rápido, y en la recuperación aprovecho para empujar con su entero cuerpo a Nightmare, y de paso jalar la espada a un costado, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo a su izquierda y a la derecha de Nightmare… así ninguno podría jalar mucho de esta…

Aprovechando lo que había logrado, Leon opto por sujetar la espada solo con su mano izquierda, y usar su puño fuerte para atacar directamente. El dueño del arma aprisionada en dos hombres sintió el dolor de los puños de su oponente, los cuales resultaron ser mas fuertes de lo esperado, tres golpes fueron a su estomago, dos a su pecho, y otros tres a sus rostro, y después de eso Nightmare uso su brazo izquierdo para atrapar el brazo atacante, y así, teniendo sujeto a Leon, empezó a dar frentazos directo a la frente de su rival, luego del tercero la frente del joven ya se encontraba sangrando, y después del quinto el muchacho corrió su rostro justo a tiempo, golpeo la pierna de Nightmare, consiguiendo así solo un instante, el pequeño instante que uso para liberar su brazo y volver a atacar, pero Nightmare volvió a sujetar el arma con ambas manos para alzarla entre ambos, usándola como un escudo ante los golpes de su alumno, pero dicho alumno no había soltado el arma aun… y estaba decidido a no hacerlo, pasara lo que pasara…

Por dos o tres minutos ambos siguieron así, frente a frente, dándose todo tipo de ataques sin cesar, minutos que parecían eternos para los espectadores y especialmente para los luchadores, quienes no habían soltado el arma ni por un segundo. Era una pelea de fuerza y resistencia, prácticamente esos eran los únicos elementos que contaban en aquel brutal encuentro, pero nadie podía creer que Leon pudiera superar a Nightmare en esos puntos, ni siquiera el Godslayer estaba a ese nivel, ya que él había logrado empatar sumando su agilidad, destreza y precisión al resto de las características, pero él no habría podido llegar muy lejos si hubiera hecho lo que su compañero opto hacer, por lo cual la victoria del joven era poco esperada para el publico, pero había un elemento que nadie había tenido en cuenta: La voluntad de Leon.

Los guerreros ya estaban derramando mucha sangre por heridas en el rostro y los hombros, por la nariz y la boca, y Leon hasta tenia una lagrima de sangre proveniente de su ojo derecho… pero ninguno había cedido en su brutalidad, al contrario, la pelea era cada vez mas y mas violenta así como la fuerza y fiereza de los impactos…

Cuando la espada fue colocada justo encima de los guerreros, ambos optaron por usar sus brazos derechos para atacar, en consecuencia, estaban en la parte mas brutal del combate, y seguramente también la decisiva. Ambos rivales daban y recibían terribles golpes sin un segundo para respirar entre cada uno. Pero así como los golpes del profesor eran cada vez mas consecutivos, los de Leon se estaba volviendo menos frecuentes… Nightmare estaba cobrando la ventaja… la ventaja decisiva…

Finalmente los golpes del joven cesaron y su brazo quedo colgando a un lado de él, pero aun no había soltado la espada, por lo cual el gran titán seguía golpeándolo…

Golpe tras golpe… impactos como meteoros llegaban constantemente al rostro de muchacho, quien se mantenía… así como las montañas, sin importar cuan fuerte fuera el viento, no se reverenciaban… Leon luchaba de frente ante esa tortura… tortura que resistía de pie y con el puño cerrado… con el puño acumulando fuerzas… fuerzas que Leon ya no tenia y que surgían desde una parte desconocida de su interior… y mientras la sangre de su rostro y su hombro recorrían y bañaban su brazo… este se llenaba de mas y mas poder…

Finalmente llegó el golpe que movió la montaña y tiro a Leon hacia atrás, Nightmare ya veía su victoria, pero se equivoco… pues el puño del joven se mantenía aferrado al mango de la Soul Edge, aun mas fuerte que antes… por lo cual decidió seguir golpeándole… pero al primer intento de otro golpe… un cometa apareció chocando directamente contra su puño… y devolviendo el brazo entero del titán hacia atrás, así el joven, con la mirada fija en su oponente, devolvió su brazo hacia atrás, cargando nuevamente el cometa, y liberándolo…

El puño empezó a moverse a una velocidad única, y en trayecto… algo se rompió… y lo que parecían ser cristales de un vidrio roto rodearon el brazo del joven por una milésima de segundo… así como la sangre se despegaba de su brazo… Leon había roto sus limites y llegado a mas de ellos… y con su poder golpeo directamente el pecho de Nightmare provocando un impacto devastador y el sonido de una explosión…

Nightmare recibió el golpe por completo… y ni la fuerza ni los reflejos le alcanzaron para resistir el impacto… y en consecuencia… fue enviado varios metros hacia atrás... sin embargo, los reflejos no le fallarían dos veces, y pudo aterrizar adecuadamente y volver a levantarse en solo un instante… aun estaba apto para luchar… pero ahora… ¡¡Ahora Leon era el portador de la Soul Edge!

El gran titán empezó a correr hacia su enemigo con la intención de atacarlo nuevamente… pero no hubo tiempo… Leon empezó a dar un giro frente a él… la Soul Edge estaba brillando como solo Nightmare sabia hacerlo hasta hoy, y las flamas cubrían el arma… tantas como jamás nadie las había visto antes sobre el arma… y justo antes del impacto… un resplandor superior a cualquiera que Nightmare hubiera provocado antes surgió de la gran espada… y Nightmare recibió literalmente un golpe explosivo que lo envió volando hasta chocar contra la pared del edificio… siendo grabado en esta por la terrible fuerza…

Nightmare cayo del hoyo de la pared hasta el suelo, el cual estaba cinco metros abajo… el gran titán, siendo por primera vez realmente derrotado, se quedo sentado contra la pared respirando agitadamente, y luego de unas bocanadas de aire, miro a quien le había vencido… llevándose una mala sorpresa… el joven estaba con la mirada perdida, el cuerpo paralizado y las manos, aun con el arma en ellas, estaban temblando… algo realmente malo había ocurrido…

¡¡LEON! - Grito Nightmare…

Ante el grito, el cuerpo entero del guerrero tembló por un segundo, pero luego recupero la completa razón… y estando así, agarro el arma solo con su brazo derecho y la clavo firmemente en el suelo…

¡Fin de la pelea!

**Fin de la Pelea. Ganador: Leon Scott Kennedy**

El joven se quedo frente a la espada hasta que su profesor llego hasta él sujetando esta de nuevo y sacándola de la tierra…

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Felicidades"- Dijo con un tono de preocupación

**Leon:** -"Gracias"- Respondió sin alegría

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Sera mejor que vayas a la enfermería"- Dijo señalándole el rostro…

**Leon:** -"No… no será necesario"- Contestó limpiándose el hilo de sangre que le caía de la boca con su remera…

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"¿Estas seguro?"-

**Leon:** -"De cualquier forma no iré… tengo una responsabilidad mas grande de la cual ocuparme"- Dijo seriamente…

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Como quieras… vuelve con el grupo y avísales que se ganaron otra pausa de diez minutos"-

**Leon:** -"Bien"-

Sin mas decir, Leon dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, además de cierto grupo de chicas que habían interrumpido sus actividades, para ver algo que no se había visto desde hacia tres años atrás… Leon había sido el primero en derrotar a Nightmare desde cierta ex-alumna (Sí, una mujer) del colegio que se graduó en la secundaria el mismo año en el que lo derroto, una historia mas sorprendente que la de Leon y que nadie, exceptuando aquellos que la contemplaron, podía creer… y cuya única prueba confiable era la afirmación del mismo Nightmare…

Después de varios aplausos, halagos y gritos, a los cuales el vencedor que ni siquiera presto atención, Leon se limito a sentarse de espaldas a donde estaban sus compañeros, aun viendo a quien acababa de derrotar. Con el pañuelo que le había prestado a Yuri se limpio por completo el hilo de sangre de la boca y la sangre en la frente, pero dejo la lagrima de sangre, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no se había dado cuenta de eso. Luego de limpiarse la sangre del rostro, exceptuando la ya mencionada, Leon abrió un poco el pañuelo, aun dejándolo un poco doblado así la textura seria mas gruesa, y lo puso entre su remera, totalmente transpirada, y su herida en el hombro, aplico presión por unos cuantos segundos hasta que sintió que esta dejo de sangrar, y luego se coloco finalmente la chaqueta encima.

Luego de que Nightmare obligara a las chicas a volver a sus actividades, este se volvió a su "Proceso de recuperación", el cual Leon se quedo viendo por completo. Se había dado cuenta de algo… algo muy importante…

**Carlos Olivera VS Nightmare**

Después del descanso, las peleas retomaron su curso, y Carlos era el siguiente…

Muéstrame lo que tienes…

El joven corrió hacia su oponente, empezó tratando de darle un golpe directo, luego una patada por el costado, luego otro golpe y otra patada frontal, pero en todos los casos el profesor uso su arma como escudo deteniendo así todos los ataques… luego se alejo, dio un gran salto y trato de darle una patada voladora, pero Nightmare volvió a bloquearlo devolviéndole un impulso que hizo perder el equilibrio al guerrero…

Lo siento, pero hoy ya perdí el humor…

Nightmare levanto la espada colocándola detrás de él, esta empezó a llenarse de energía y flamas… ¡¡Y descargo todo sobre el pobre Carlos! Resultado: Derrota, Nocaut, KO, como quieran llamarle…

**Fin de la Pelea. Ganador: Nightmare**

**Brad:** -"¡Si antes estaba de bueno humor no me lo quiero imaginar molesto!"-

**Sieg:** -"Digamos que estaba de buen humor en las primera peleas, cuando el asunto le era fácil, pero luego de Yuri, con quien empato, y Leon, quien le derroto con su propia arma, no creo que se encuentre en el mejor animo"-

Forest se apuro a ir a levantar lo que quedaba de su amigo y sacarlo del campo de combate, ahora le tocaba a Dylan, un buen amigo de Regina

**Dylan Phad VS Nightmare**

Debo decirle, profesor, que estoy realmente de acuerdo con todo lo que usted dijo hace poco, y por lo tanto daré todo mi esfuerzo…

Dylan dio todo de si en la pelea, luchando siempre de frente y a puño limpio. Dicha estrategia le hizo recibir varios golpes directos, pero pocos de estos lo derrumbaban y jamás lograban detenerle. Nightmare recibió mas golpes de este muchacho que de ningún otro, definitivamente estaba frente a alguien que poseía las tres características fundamentales de un hombre: Fuerza, Valor y Voluntad.

A pesar de ser un nacido guerrero, Dylan no estaba aun al nivel de Nightmare, y al décimo golpe, el cual fue por demás fuerte, cayo derrumbado al suelo, y al levantarse era evidente el gran esfuerzo que realizaba, pero aun así, volvió a correr hacia su oponente, quien lo esperaba reuniendo su poder en su arma, y cuando estaba cerca, el joven recibió un golpe casi tan terrible como el recibido por Rion, y fue lanzado al aire a mas de diez metros de altura cayendo de cara al suelo sin ninguna amortiguación.

Cuando todos pensaban que se había acabado la pelea, Dylan separo con sus brazos el rostro de la tierra, lo tenia lleno de sudor y bastante sucio por la última caída, sin mencionar que se encontraba respirando muy agitadamente, pero luego de unos segundos, el joven volvió a levantarse, el cuerpo le tembló de pies a cabeza en el esfuerzo, pero finalmente logro levantarse, pero era obvio que su equilibrio era tan frágil como el de un alquiler…

¡Esto aun no termina! - Grito, siendo eso quizás el último aliento que podría dar

Con un equilibrio pésimo, el muchacho volvió a correr directo a su profesor, quien esta vez opto por una pose defensiva. Los golpes del joven empezaron a venir tratando de penetrar su defensa, cada uno como un relámpago, realmente cada uno se sentía como un trueno que, mas allá de mover la espada, hacia temblar el cuerpo entero de Nightmare. Dylan paró de tratar de romper la defensa, por lo cual se concentro en golpear directamente la espada, lo cual parecía funcionar, ya que su oponente estaba perdiendo cada vez mas el control sobre su arma, y en un ultimo golpe, el joven logro hacer que el arma se elevara, dejando a Nightmare completamente al descubierto, y así, con su brazo y puño izquierdo (El fuerte), Dylan golpeo el rostro de Nightmare haciéndole rodar por el suelo, pero sus reflejos le permitieron aprovechar el movimiento y levantarse rápidamente. El muchacho trato de no perder la ventaja obtenida tratando volver a acercarse y golpear a su enemigo antes de que este pudiera contraatacar, pero dicho enemigo fue mas rápido, y pudo golpearlo antes de que se acercarse.

El golpe no fue tan fuerte como otros anteriores, y aunque al comienzo no hubiera sido suficiente para derribar a Dylan, pero debido a las circunstancias actuales, el joven volvió a quedar tendido en el suelo como trapo usando, parecía inconsciente, pero la realidad era otra…

Los dedos de Dylan se juntaron en un puño, arrastrando tierra con ellos, y lentamente movió sus brazos para posicionarlos en la forma correcta, así podrían levantarle el torso. Con un terrible esfuerzo Dylan logro sentarse, ahora le tocaba a sus piernas. Lentamente las doblo, y una vez así, hizo lo necesario con sus brazos para quedar de arrodillado, así le seria mas fácil el ponerse de pie. Ayudándose en el comienzo con las manos, el joven fue a colocando sus piernas en forma recta y vertical, hasta finalmente lograrlo. Su equilibrio casi le falla en ese momento haciéndole caer nuevamente, pero lo último de sus reflejos le salvaron de tener que repetir el esfuerzo.

Aun… aun estoy de pie…

Nightmare, quien se había quedado contemplando el esfuerzo en posición simple y muda, miro por un instante mas al muchacho que caminaba hacia él como moribundo, y entonces… tomo fuertemente su espada… y la clavo profundamente en el suelo…

¿Eh? - Dylan, al igual que el resto de los espectadores (Incluyendo a Jill), no podía entender ni creer lo que veía.

Dylan Phad… has demostrado ser un verdadero hombre… tú ganas esta pelea… y yo me arrodillo ante ti…

Nadie podía creer lo que veía, pero Nightmare realmente se arrodillo frente a Dylan con la cabeza gacha… era una evidente señal de resignación… Dylan había sido el vencedor…

**Fin de la Pelea. Ganador: Dylan Phad**

Dylan, al sumar lo que acababa de pasar junto a todo el esfuerzo dado, ya no podía consigo mismo, y por ende dejo su cuerpo caer su cuerpo, el cual fue afortunadamente atrapado por Leon antes de que golpeara el suelo nuevamente…

Mientras tanto, Chris se preparaba para su pelea

**Chris:** -"Oye, Leon… ¿Tienes algún consejo para darme?"- Pregunto a su amigo

Leon le miro seriamente por un instante, pero luego devolvió su vista a Nightmare y dijo:

**Leon:** -"No hagas lo que yo hice"-

**Chris:** -"¿Eh?"-

**Leon:** -"Ese es mi consejo, no hagas lo que yo hice"-

Raro consejo, pensó Chris, pero que mas daba, a fin de cuentas él solo seguiría con su plan de pelear a su estilo…

**Chris Redfield VS Nightmare**

Chris empezó corriendo hacia su enemigo, quien le esperaba con la espada lista, pero a ultimo momento, el joven aumento su velocidad sorprendiendo a su oponente y embistiéndolo de cuerpo entero antes de ser golpeado, logrando tumbar a su oponente en el suelo usando su propio peso como apoyo, Chris dio una rápida vuelta para ponerse de pie, y antes de que Nightmare se levantara, piso el brazo derecho del profesor aprisionándolo, y entonces se arrojo a arrodillarse con toda su fuerza al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el estomago de su enemigo provocando que este hasta se doblara…

El muchacho trato de golpearlo nuevamente, pero Nightmare le atrapo el puño antes de que pudiera hacerlo nuevamente, y aplicándole una llave lo hizo caer a un costado de él. El titán se arrodillo a un lado de este e hizo exactamente que Chris le había hecho, y al segundo intento del golpe, el joven también atrapo el puño, y así levanto la pierna dándole un rodillazo en la cabeza a Nightmare y aprovechando para liberarse… una vez de pie golpeo directamente a su oponente, pero el profesor se impuso al golpe y siguió adelante, tomando a su alumno del uniforme escolar y golpeándolo duramente en el hombro con el mango del arma y luego darle un duro puñetazo en la cabeza que lo dejo de rodillas frente a él…

Nightmare estaba listo para terminar con esta pelea así como lo hizo con Carlos, así que levanto su espada reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en su arma para aplastar a Chris como a su anterior oponente, pero el joven se había dado cuenta de dicho acto… y, por alguna razón, le dieron ganas de probar lo mismo que probo Leon, el desafiar directamente a Nightmare, sí, Chris probaría con su propio elemento el desafiar la entera fortaleza que representaba su enemigo. Por lo cual, así como lo hacia su profesor, el empezó a juntar todas sus fuerzas en un punto, en su puño derecho, y cuando el gran titán empezó a descender su espada, el joven se levanto como un rayo y golpeo directamente a su enemigo en el estomago…

Por un lado, Chris quedo aplastado en el suelo y parcialmente enterrado en la tierra, pero Nightmare no había salido limpio, el golpe recibido había sido terriblemente fuerte y preciso al dar en puntos vitales, en consecuencia el gran titán se encontraba de rodillas al suelo sujetándose el estomago y tosiendo sangre.

Ya fuera porque Chris fuera mas fuerte, o porque el golpe de Nightmare no había sido tan potente gracias al golpe dado, el joven empezó a levantarse lentamente, con sus ultimas fuerzas, poniéndose de pie ante un Nightmare arrodillado, quien no tardo en sobreponerse a su dolor para estar de pie nuevamente, aunque ninguno de los oponentes se veían en malas condiciones. Al joven le costaba mantener el equilibrio, y el profesor se encontraba con muy molestas convulsiones gracias al golpe, y como ambos comprendían el estado del otro, basto solo mirarse a los ojos para tomar la misma decisión.

Chris se sentó al suelo a descansar y Nightmare tiro la espada al suelo.

**Fin de la Pelea. ¡Empate!**

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"¡La próxima vez no seré tan blando contigo!"-

**Chris:** -"¡Lo mismo digo!"-

Leon trato de ayudar a su amigo a retirarse del campo de combate, pero este lo rechazo diciendo que ambos se encontraban igual de mal, eso o Leon estaba peor…

_No sé porque… pero al ver que él no había terminado como otros… me sentí muy alegre…_

Luego de solo cinco minutos que Nightmare se tomo para recuperarse, llamo a la siguiente pelea…

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"¡Dante Sparda!"-

Lamentablemente Dante no se encontraba precisamente disponible…

**Sieg:** -"¡Dale, Dante, despertate, che, tenes que pelear!"-

**Dante Sparda VS Nightmare**

Luego de un amargo despertar, de golpear a Sieg, de levantarse y limpiarse la tierra, Dante finalmente avanzo hacia el campo de combate, aun con pereza…

No tardaron en iniciar el combate, en el cual Dante había tomado la estrategia de esquivar y atacar, lo cual comenzó dándole ventaja, ya que definitivamente era bueno en eso. Nightmare, luego de recibir cinco golpes que le cayeron muy mal, entendió que tendría que guardarse sus técnicas mas poderosas pues estas requerían de ciertos tiempos y precisiones que Dante sabia utilizar a su favor. El gran titán se había acostumbrado a la brutalidad debido a sus peleas anteriores, pero este nuevo oponente le obligaba a cambiar de estilo…

Próximamente Nightmare hizo sus técnicas mas rápidas e instantáneas, de ese modo la pelea se torno mas pareja, si bien Dante tenia la ventaja del comienzo y Nightmare rara vez podía usar su espada debido a que contradecía al tipo de técnica que debía usar, aun así los puños del profesor o los golpes con el mango del arma solían ser mas duros o mas precisos que los del alumno, por lo cual la batalla se fue desequilibrando…

Dante, al ver su desventaja, supo que necesitaría de algo, una táctica especial para conseguir una ventaja y así provocar un acto definitivo… ¿Pero qué podría ser?

Siendo hijo de un demonio y una humana, Dante obviamente tenia ciertas habilidades que no todos tenían… y en estos momentos su mejor idea seria usar su "Devil Trigger" para liberar su parte demoníaca y ganar gran ventaja… pero eso era algo que, aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros conocían, no quería y sabia que no seria bueno mostrar, por lo cual decidió que no lo usaría aunque eso significara la derrota…

Habiendo desistido de usar sus poderes, su mejor opción seria usar su conocimiento sobre armas, Dante poseía gran control sobre armas de todo tipo y clase, pero ahora estaba luchando a mano limpia contra un guerrero que usaba una gran espada… necesitaba un objeto, algo, lo que fuese, para idear algo y ganar ventaja…

No había armas cerca, ni herramientas, no nada recto y sólido como una vara o algo así… ni siquiera una ramita… Parecía que la idea de usar un instrumento también tendría que ser descartada… pero para su suerte, sus ojos captaron algo…

Un pequeña madera, demasiado pequeña pero con apariencia resistente y una punta filosa, se encontraba debajo de la tierra y salio a la vista luego de un paso fuerte de Nightmare… era eso o nada… Dante debía cruzar sobre su enemigo y conseguir eso para alcanzar la victoria…

El joven híbrido dio un gran salto esquivando el ataque frontal de su oponente y paso por encima de este llegando hasta donde estaba el trozo de madera y tomarlo entre sus manos, comprobando que su resistencia y filo le servirían tanto o mas de lo que esperaba, pero al recoger su arma retiro la atención de su oponente… y era demasiado tarde…

Para cuando Dante se puso de pie… Nightmare ya había tenido tiempo de voltear y volver a atacar, y esta vez la punta de la Soul Edge se enterró en el pecho de Nightmare…

Todos los nuevos muchachos y Jill quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que veían, Nightmare había sido muy duro con todos ellos, hasta el punto de dejar a varios (Como Leon y Dylan) hechos un desastre y dañar seriamente el brazo de Yuri… ¡Pero ahora acababa de hacerle a Dante una herida mortal!

¿Te rindes? - Pregunto Nightmare

Je… - Debido a tal respuesta, aquellos preocupados empezaron a creer que Dante estaba loco de remate - ¡Jamás!

Lo siguiente fue algo que impacto a absolutamente todos los espectadores y casi provoca que Jill se desmayase… ¡¡Dante avanzo hacia su enemigo haciendo que la espada atravesara su cuerpo saliendo por su espalda! Y una vez cerca de Nightmare, él clavo su arma en el hombro de Nightmare, y entonces, como su una explosión hubiera surgido en su interior… ¡La espada salio repelida por donde entro empujando a Nightmare con ella! Y el ser híbrido, aun con la horrible herida en toda la parte derecha de su pecho, corrió a atacar a Nightmare y a golpearlo tanto como pudo, el profesor se veía indefenso ante el alumno, quien estaba tan entusiasmado con su ventaja que no quería perderla… pero al final, fue su propio entusiasmo el que lo traiciono…

Nightmare había optado por la técnica de aquel que le venció limpiamente, así que empezó a reunir sus fuerzas en medio del dolor, y una vez cargadas las energías, tomo con su brazo derecho a su oponente por sus ropas, y con una fuerza colosal lo envió volando metros hacia arriba… sin perder ni un segundo paso a quitarse el pedazo de madera del hombro, y luego volver a tomar firmemente su arma y centrarse en el joven que aun se encontraba en el aire…

Dante había comprendido su error, había hecho una terrible estupidez y ahora era consiente de eso, ya había entregado todas las esperanzas de la victoria y triunfo, sabia que ya no podría derrotar a Nightmare, pero poco le importaba… a fin de cuenta él era muy paciente para esas cosas… y ahora, lo único que pudo hacer fue palmear su rostro y decir…

Soy un completo idiota…

Lo siguiente fue el típico gran golpe de Nightmare con el cual ya había noqueado a varios alumnos, sumando a Dante a la lista…

**Fin de la Pelea. Ganador: Nightmare**

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"No estuvo mal… pero te falta mucho"-

Forest, el siguiente en pelear, junto a Leon, Brad, y Richard, quien ya se había recuperado a diferencia de Carlos, corrieron todos a ver a Dante asustados por el terrible espectáculo que acababan de ver… y ni siquiera podían creer que el joven aun estuviera vivo…

**Joachim:** -"Ya déjenlo"- Dijo el alumno del otro curso -"Él es mitad demonio, ese tipo de heridas nunca ha sido tanto para él"-

El hecho de ver a Dante levantarse y limpiarse el uniforme como si nada no era otra cosa mas que la evidencia mas clara de que Joachim decía la verdad, aunque aun era difícil de creer…

Solo faltaban nuevamente cinco minutos para que Nightmare se quitara la marca del híbrido y peleara con Forest…

**Forest Sprey VS Nightmare**

Durante la primaria, Forest era considerado por sus amigos como uno de los mejores peleadores gracias a su gran agilidad, entre los seis muchachos de la escuela Biohazard, al comienzo pensaban que Forest seria el que llegaría mas lejos, pero dicha teoría fue totalmente desmoronada debido a las acciones de cierto muchacho…

"¿Forest sigue siendo el de antes?" Le había preguntado Chris a Brad poco antes de que comenzara el combate, ante lo cual respondió "Ahora que lo pienso, puede ser que este un poco oxidado, no le he visto hacer nada impresionante en mucho tiempo"

A pesar de todas las creencias, cuando la batalla comenzó Forest simplemente se lució.

El primer ataque vino de Nightmare, quien usó el arma de manera recta hacia el alumno, quien ágilmente dio un salto y, para cuando el gran titán se dio cuenta, Forest se encontraba parado sobre la Soul Edge, y desde allí le entrego a su profesor un puntapié directo en el rostro al mismo tiempo que saltaba hacia atrás cayendo elegantemente a tierra.

Estando el joven prácticamente agachado, Nightmare intento un ataque horizontal a ras del suelo, pero este fue nuevamente esquivado con facilidad y el portador de la Soul Edge recibió un desagradable golpe en el estomago, tan preciso como el dado por Chris pero para su suerte no tan fuerte.

Por mucho tiempo Nightmare siguió tratando de atacar al muchacho, pero el joven pelilargo resulto ser mas escurridizo que un gato, simplemente nunca podía alcanzar a golpearle, y todos los espectadores ya veían la posibilidad de otra derrota correcta para Nightmare…

Una regla para Forest en el combate era nunca, y era estrictamente NUNCA, usar la misma técnica mas de una vez en un mismo combate o contra un mismo oponente, pues a pesar de la gran calidad de sus movimientos, el joven sabía que ninguna técnica o truco era perfecto, y que para a un verdadero gran guerrero solo necesitaría una ocasión para analizar el movimiento y formar un método para detenerla y contraatacar.

Por consecuencia de sus principios en el combate, Forest, ante un ataque similar al primero, recurrió a una técnica que probablemente le resultaría aun mas efectiva. Esquivo el ataque agachándose y así consiguió tener a su oponente sin defensa y a su merced por un instante, instante que uso para dar un codazo 'profesional' al cuello del gran titán causándole un considerable daño y luego dar una patada voladora que tiro a su oponente al suelo, aunque este no tardo en reincorporarse…

Decidido a tentar a Nightmare para volver a atacar para volver a esquivarlo y golpearlo, el joven empezó a correr nuevamente hacia su profesor, pero algo ocurrió en el camino…

**TUCK**

Maldita la piedra que apareció de entre la tierra, era lo único que Forest podía pensar al haber tropezado y caer al suelo… sabiendo totalmente a lo que vendría, el famoso golpe con el que Nightmare termina la mayoría de las peleas, y el cual esta vez no pudo esquivar…

De entre todos los que recibieron el ataque contra el suelo, Forest fue el que mas quedo enterrado, otro del cual podía decirse que habían cavado la tumba.

Nightmare, un poco cansado, clavo la espada en el suelo como había hecho aquel que le derroto, aunque a diferencia de él, el gran titán no soltó el arma…

Fin de la…

¡Ugh! - Un repentino sonido interrumpió la frase…

Contradiciendo a lo que veía, el joven no estaba noqueado, mas aun, se encontraba muy lejos de estar inconsciente, pues su puño se cerro duramente juntando tierra en este, se levanto y golpeo el suelo para entonces levantarse… sí, Forest se había levantado después de recibir el terrible ataque del terrible Nightmare…

Estando realmente sorprendido, el profesor tomó nuevamente su espada y adopto posición de combate… pero el joven, en lugar de hacer lo mismo, solo alzo su mano abierta frente a su oponente…

Me rindo… - Dijo con su representativa serenidad…

¿¡EH? - El gran titán estaba ahora mas sorprendido…

No quiero excederme… esto ya es suficiente para mi…

**Fin de la Pelea. Ganador: Nightmare**

Richard fue quien ayudo al adolorido Forest a volver con el grupo, y era turno de James para pelear, y a Nightmare no le pareció necesario el auto-sanarse por unos cuantos golpes, por lo cual procedió inmediatamente a la pelea.

**James Sunderland VS Nightmare**

A James era otro al que jamás se lo había visto con nada relacionado a la violencia, o sea, todos esperaban que durara muy poco, pero por alguna razón este se veía muy confiado… ¿Seria por que no le importaba mucho el ganar o perder? ¿O acaso… ?

¡Vamos grandulón! - Grito James provocativamente - ¿En verdad eres lo que dices?

Nightmare no respondió, pero sujeto fuertemente el arma, listo para darle al 'valiente' lo que parecía estar pidiendo…

¡¡Vamos, Nightmare, dame tu mejor golpe!

"¿Esta queriendo acabar con esto rápido?" Pensaron muchos al escuchar lo que había dicho, y al ver que el joven dejo su posición de combate quedándose parado frente a su oponente… ¡James estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos el terrible ataque de Nightmare! ¿Acaso seria una forma para evitar una pelea que no quería tener y dejarla simplemente como un nocaut? ¿Acaso simplemente quería evitar el sufrimiento en vano? ¿O acaso simplemente estaba loco como él solo?

Sin sentir pena ni lastima, Nightmare alzo la Soul Edge cargándola de energía y dar su famoso ataque… y sin titubear libero el golpe completo sobre al joven…

Todos creían que tan pronto se disipara el humo vería a otro mas con la tumba ya cavada, pero lo que salio de esta fue un hecho tan impresionante como la derrota de Nightmare dada en ese día…

¡¡¡¡James había detenido el ataque de de Nightmare!

¡¡Bien, Jamy, así se hace! - Grito Maria apareciendo entre los chicos dándoles un susto a varios de estos y echándole porras al actual combatiente -"¡Tu puedes, James, gana esta pelea!"-

El joven que era la mas clara muestra de que nada es imposible, empezó a levantar la gran espada lentamente, y una vez tuvo espacio, golpeo el arma devolviéndola por donde vino…

Dos veces mas Nightmare intento hacer el mismo golpe dado por ambos costados, pero en ambos casos James, sin borrar la sonrisa simplemente tranquila de su rostro, detuvo los ataques casi sin esfuerzo… era increíble… si bien antes había sido sorprendente ver a Nightmare en desventaja por no poder golpear a su enemigo… era terriblemente impactante ver que su inmenso poder le resultaba prácticamente inútil… si James era acaso lo suficientemente fuerte físicamente para superar a Nightmare de tal modo… ¡Entonces James era prácticamente un monstruo!

Luego de los ataques de Nightmare, ante el siguiente, James detuvo el ataque y pateo como pudo la Soul Edge, la cual se separo por tercera vez en el día de su dueño y cayo muy lejos de ambos contrincantes…

Sin ninguna otra opción, Nightmare optó por combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, pero James logro atrapar el primer puño que lanzo y entonces empezó a golpearlo rápida y continuamente en el estomago, pero al séptimo golpe…

¡¡Para! - Grito casi desesperado, como nadie nunca lo había visto… - Tu ganas… yo me rindo…

**Fin de la Pelea. Ganador: James Sunderland**

Era difícil de creer, pero el profesor Nightmare se veía realmente mal, al soltarse de aquel ante el cual acababa de rendirse cayo de rodillas tosiendo y vomitando sangre…

**James:** -"¡Profesor!"- Al ver lo que pasaba y sintiéndose en parte culpable, James se dispuso instantáneamente a ayudar -"¿¡Se encuentra bien? ¿¡Qué le pasa?"-

El gran titán tosió unas veces mas, y luego finalmente hablo…

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Estoy bien… solo… déjenme… y…"-

**Leon:** -"¡Profesor!"-

Nadie lo había notado, pero Leon acababa de llegar por detrás de Nightmare, trayéndole algo… la Soul Edge…

Leon simplemente alzo con una mano el arma pasándosela seriamente a su dueño, quien estaba sorprendido de que el muchacho pudiera levantarla tan simplemente, James quiso ayudar a su profesor a levantarse, pero este rechazo la ayuda y se levanto por su cuenta…

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Vayan con el grupo, ya saben que hacer"-

**James:** -"Bien"-

James se alejo del profesor volviendo hacia el grupo, donde ya veía que lo recibirían como al anterior ganador, pero en cambio, el otro joven no se movió de donde estaba…

Leon se quedo de brazos cruzados mientras miraba fríamente a Nightmare de cerca, mientras este se sostenía en la espada y respiraba agitadamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de la particular atención que estaba captando…

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Leon… no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, ve con el grupo"-

**Leon:** -"Es verdad"- El joven dio un corto suspiro -"No es necesario hablar"- Agrego acentuando la palabra 'Necesario', para luego retirarse de la escena…

James, al igual que Leon, fue recibido con aplausos y halagos, ante lo cual respondió riéndose y colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza, se sentía bien por haber derrotado a Nightmare, pero hubiera preferido el que la batalla siguiera y tratar de ganar como debía ser, aquel evento le hacia sentir que su pelea había sido suspendida…

**Maria:** -"¡¡SÍÍÍÍ!"- Grito lanzándose sobre su Jamy

**James:** -"¡AY!"- Efecto de caer sobre el suelo -"Maria"- Dijo con resentimiento

**Maria:** -"¡¡Eres genial James, eres el mejor, ganaste la pelea!"-

**James:** -"¿Y tu no deberías estar haciendo gimnasia atlética?"-

**Maria:** -"¡Que importa! Ya tengo la idea perfecta para celebrar esto… ¡Salgamos juntos a divertirnos el resto del día después de clase! ¿Qué dices?"-

**James:** -"¡¡QUE NO!"-

**Joachim Vad-Crimsom VS Nightmare**

Joachim, uno de los mejores estudiantes de su curso, frió y calculador, y con cierto conocimiento sobre la magia, estaba listo para usar sus dones en el combate…

Nightmare sujeto su arma en una posición diferente, colgándola a sus espaldas, una posición que le dificultaría un poco el movimiento pero que le permitiría atacar mas rápido.

El joven listo opto por una estrategia demasiado peculiar, se concentro simplemente en esquivar, demostrando ser mejor que eso que hasta el mismo Forest, en ocasiones el arma pasaba a milímetros de su cuerpo, pero un golpe nunca llegaba, al gran titán se le escurría el alumno como agua, y en mas de una ocasión lo perdió de vista y termino apareciendo a sus espaldas, pero sin siquiera tocarlo…

Luego de cinco minutos de combate, el profesor dio un ataque vertical hacia el muchacho, estando seguro de que lo golpearía, pero la espada choco contra el suelo habiendo rozado con su punta el cuerpo de Joachim…

Nightmare se dio cuenta de que nuevamente estaban intentando provocarlo, pero Joachim demostró una reacción diferente esta vez: Se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos. El gran titán veía ahí una gran oportunidad, pero también la posibilidad de una trampa, sin embargo decidió arriesgarse y probó dar el mejor ataque horizontal hecho en ese día, y en consecuencia noqueo a Joachim.

**Fin de la Pelea. Ganador: Nightmare**

Luego de que Brad tomara a Joachim en brazos y lo sacara de aquel lugar, el profesor quedo altamente desconcertado y confundido ante un comportamiento y actitud TAN extraña, pero en fin, debía seguir con la clase…

**Keith Valentine VS Nightmare**

Nuevamente Nightmare estaba frente a otro caso extraño, su actual oponente ni parecía que fuera a pelear…

¿Qué esperas? - Preguntó preocupado

A que usted me de su mejor golpe, quiero probarme como James…

OK, no fue necesario decir mas, Nightmare reunió toda su energía y de un gran salto se lanzo encima de Keith y…

**Fin de la Pelea. Ganador: Nightmare**

…Nocaut total…

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Dios, hay que ser"- Pensó el profesor para luego llamar al siguiente alumno -"¡Vickers!"-

**Brad:** -"¡YIKES!"- El horror -"Y-y-y-ya voy"-

Brad se separo del grupo y fue al campo de combate…

**Chris:** -"¡No me digas que sigue siendo el mismo corazón de pollo!"-

**Carlos:** -"Que no te quepa duda"- Dijo aun aturdido después de despertar recientemente

**Brad Vickers VS Nightmare**

Brad fue hacia su pelea con nada de preparación, y a continuación, los sonidos de la pelea…

¡YIKES! - Gritó al agacharse y esquivar el ataque horizontal - ¡AAHHH! - Al casi ser aplastado como cucaracha - ¡Cuidado! - Al esquivar de pura suerte el ataque vertical - ¡Mamá! - Al haber saltado por el ataque al ras del suelo…

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Brad aferrado a la Soul Edge como garrapata…

¿¡Pero será posible?

Nightmare empezó a agitar su espada con Brad en ella tanto como podía para sacar al Corazón de Pollo de esta, probó también azotarlo contra el suelo o jalarlo manualmente pero no había caso. Finalmente empezó a girar como trompo haciendo que el cobarde fuera aflojándose, y finalmente salio volando, cayendo en medio de la plataforma de arena donde las chicas se encontraban realizando los saltos largos…

**Fin de la Pelea. Ganador: Nightmare**

**Cybil:** -"Brad, primero entras por equivocación en el baño de mujeres… ¿¡Y ahora esto?"-

**Brad:** -"Sorry, Girls"-

**Sieg Warheit VS Nightmare**

Sieg era otro buen guerrero, y se lo conocía por tener todos los atributos balanceados, pero con una peculiar desventaja: Él era un sableador, y su habilidad bajaba notablemente sin una espada.

A pesar de la desventaja, el joven encaro el desafió como se debía, y empezó a pelear.

Esta pelea era fácil de resumir, Sieg simplemente lucho de frente golpeando, pateando, bloqueando y esquivando tanto como podía, pero también recibiendo severos golpes, en pocas palabras, era simplemente potencia contra potencia, y en eso Nightmare tenia la victoria asegurada…

En no mucho tiempo Sieg cayo vencido, habiendo llegado muy lejos y exponiendo mucho su cuerpo a golpes para poder seguir su combate… y tuvo la voluntad para no caer completamente derrotado y admitir su derrota de rodillas sin ser necesario un nocaut…

**Fin de la Pelea. Ganador: Nightmare**

James y Rion ayudaron juntos a Sieg para levantarse y caminar, pues el muchacho realmente había excedido sus limites, pero así al menos se gano la aprobación silenciosa de su profesor. Y ya solo faltaba un alumno

**Sr. Nightmare:** -"Albert Wesker"-

**Brad / Carlos / Chris / Forest / Leon / Richard:** -"Le toca al atorrante"- Pensaron todos aquellos que conocían a Wesker desde hacia ya mucho tiempo

**Albert Wesker VS Nightmare**

Aquel que había conseguido muchas veces el titulo de HDP estaba por pelear, y él si sabia pelear, además de ser muy listo y saber como aprovechar una gran ventaja que se le fue concebida.

Wesker sabia que Nightmare no había tomado descanso entre las ultimas cuatro peleas, y aunque había ganado todas, estas tuvieron sus efectos. Joachim no le había dado ningún golpe, pero le había hecho mover tanto inútilmente que le quito ciertas energías, Keith no había servido para nada, Brad le quito la paciencia al profesor, dejándolo un poco aturdido, y Sieg había hecho el final debilitando a Nightmare.

Wesker empezó a pelear a su manera, muy similar a la de Yuri pero a su estilo, cuya técnica principal era un potente golpe al que se le sumaba la potencia de un rápido trayecto trazado desde la distancia, y esta pelea no fue tan fácil para el profesor, quien se vio en dificultades y en la posibilidad de perder, pero Nightmare se decidió fuertemente a no rendirse, puso tanta voluntad como pudo, y llegando a estar muy cansado termino derrotando a Wesker, a quien no fue necesario noquear para terminar la pelea.

**Fin de la Pelea. Ganador: Nightmare**

**Nightmare:** -"Lo único que voy a reconocer de ti es que tienes tanta audacia como habilidad"-

Después de que Wesker volviera con el grupo, Nightmare se acerco a ellos para darles indicaciones…

**Nightmare:** -"Muy bien 'hombres', debo admitir que esto no estuvo mal para ser la primera vez, y lamento que hayan ocurrido el evento extraño, es solo un pequeño caso de salud"- Comentario del cual Kennedy sospecho -"Sí, sí, sé lo que están pensando, pero no es así… ¡Va a haber una segunda ronda de combates, así que vayan preparándose!"- Sobra decir el desanimo y la angustia que cayo sobre el grupo al oír eso -"Ahora tendrán un descanso de cuarenta minutos y luego empezaremos con la segunda ronda, aprovechen este tiempo pues la segunda ronda será aun mas dura y tendrá reglas especiales"- Nightmare le dio la espalda al grupo dirigiéndose hacia la entrada al colegio -"Buena suerte"-

Luego de la retirada del profesor, los muchachos no encontraron nada mejor que hacer que quejarse, todos se sentaron o se tiraron sobre la tierra buscando recuperar alientos, mientras tanto… cierta chica se veía tentada a hacer algo…

_No entendía porque… nah… no entendía nada de lo que me estaba pasando ese día… pero por alguna razón, por primera vez… tuve el deseo interno de sobreponerme a mi trauma…_

Jill finalmente se levanto del banco sintiéndose como nueva, miro a sus alrededores hasta que sus ojos captaron el vestuario de damas de ese lugar, sector creado para cuando las chicas querían cambiar los pantalones por shorts o polleras (Las tres posibilidades para las mujeres en cuanto al uniforme), y entro allí en busca de algo en particular, lo cual para su fortuna encontró. La joven tomo un par de toallas y las mojo en agua, luego las tomo a ambas y salio de allí dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de varones… vio a Chris y Leon juntos, sentados contra sus espaldas, conversando un poco cada tanto y tratando de recuperarse por si mismos.

El corazón empezó a latirle apuradamente a la muchacha tan pronto empezó a estar cerca de tal grupo, y eso que pensaba que le seria mas fácil, pero ella logro mantener sus pasos. Tan pronto estuvo realmente cerca, el elevado olor del sudor masculino le cubrió entera la nariz haciéndola desacelerar en su paso…

**Jill:** -"¡Dios, que olor, estos muchachos si que sudan!"- Pensó intranquila, pero sabiendo que, después de lo que habían pasado, no podía culparlos…

Finalmente llego con el dúo con el que quería llegar, ambos jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos de encontrarla allí. La joven se esmero por formar una sonrisa, y finalmente hablo…

**Jill:** -"Chi-chi-chicos… quiero… agradecerles ahora lo que hicieron por mi… la verdad, fueron muy amables"- Dijo sonrojada -"Y… les he traído esto… para que se sientan mejor"-

Ambos jóvenes finalmente vieron que la chica les había traído dos toallas mojadas, quizás lo que mas podrían desear entonces, y con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro ambos tomaron cada toalla y se cubrieron con esta la cara, recuperando al fin la frescura… ambos muchachos le agradecieron a su amiga, a quien por primera vez veían tan amable y servicial.

**Jill:** -"Oye… Chris, quería… decirte algo"- Comento al arrodillarse frente a el

**Chris:** -"¿Qué cosa?"-

**Jill:** -"Esta vez… empataste… y para ser sincera, creo que el profesor no uso todas sus fuerzas, pero… ¡Tu puedes! Yo sé que si te esfuerzas, tarde o temprano podrás vencer a Nightmare… ¡Sí, quiero verte ganarle algún día! ¿OK?"-

Por un minuto, Chris sintió que le volvían todas las energías que había perdido en el combate, se sentía como nuevo y listo para cualquier cosa, y el rostro se le ilumino de alegría…

**Chris:** -"Claro Jill… ¡Te juro que ganare!"- Dijo con entusiasmo

**Jill:** -"¡Que bien! Je, je"- La joven hizo una pausa para ponerse de pie -"Yo voy a volver a hacer gimnasia o el profesor me matara al encontrarme aquí… ¡Arriba el espíritu! ¡Ah! Y Leon, felicidades por tu victoria"-

**Leon:** -"Gracias, amiga"-

**Jill:** -"Suerte"- Dijo antes de retirarse.

Mientras Jill caminaba hacia el campo de entrenamiento… su cabeza estaba que explotaba al igual que su corazón…

_¡Todavía no puedo creer todo lo que dije!_

Jill, ya recuperada, trato de seguir haciendo ejercicios el resto del día, guiada por sus compañeras en varias actividades, y echándole un ojo a la segunda ronda de combates de los hombres cada tanto… la cual resulto ser muy diferente…

El profesor había traído unas cuantas cajas con todo tipo y clases de armas, los chicos podrían elegir una y usarla para el combate, y para sorpresa de algunos, la segunda ronda empezó en sentido contrario a la lista.

Wesker fue el primero en pelear, y no le fue muy ya que, pensando que tendría mas tiempo para descansar, no aprovecho el tiempo libre como debía. Para tratar de salvarse recurrió a usar dos pistolas como armas, pero todos se llevaron una terrible sorpresa al ver que las balas no podía llegar a Nightmare… ¡Ya que él movía su espada TAN rápido que interceptaba cada disparo desviándolo! Y Wesker se vio indefenso ante el gran titán…

Sieg esta vez si pudo usar una espada como quería, y con ella peleó fuerte y ágilmente, mucho mejor que la vez anterior, pero también se encontraba un tanto cansado y Nightmare estaba peleando mas seriamente, por lo cual no pudo ganar…

Brad fue muy listo, y ante la sorpresa de todos, el arma de su elección resulto ser una banderita blanca, logrando su objetivo de evadir la pelea.

Keith opto por usar su propia espada de esgrima, traída desde su castillo, y así pudo demostrar que no era tan incompetente como parecía ser después de su primera pelea, pero aun así no fue para tanto y no llego muy lejos.

Joachim uso dos espadas, pero cuando todos pensaron que realmente lo vería pelear, el joven solo repitió su primera pelea, dejando aun mas desconcertado a Nightmare.

James también uso un arma personal, al comienzo creyeron que era una espada rara, pero resulto ser que se trataba de un Gran Cuchillo. Ambos contrincantes peleaban con armas pesadas, pero con estilos diferentes, y cuando el profesor separo al alumno de su cuchillo y coloco la Soul Edge en su cuerpo, al joven no le quedo otra mas que rendirse.

Forest no uso arma, él quería volver a intentar vencer con su estilo, ya que nadie podía dudar de que perdió la batalla anterior solo por un terriblemente odioso tropezón, pero el terrible golpe que Nightmare le dio entonces aun seguía afectando su cuerpo, y su agilidad estaba notablemente deteriorada, y el profesor supo arreglárselas para atraparlo y vencerlo nuevamente.

Dante, después de volver a despertarse, peleo usando una espada también, pero el profesor demostró ser mejor sableador y venció a Dante en su propio juego

Chris estuvo un largo tiempo eligiendo un arma, pero al final opto por una simple pistola. Todos pensaban que había sido una mala elección, pero Chris encontró el método perfecto para usar una pistola como una extensión de su estilo de pelea, usándola la mayoría de las veces para distraer a su oponente o obligarlo a entrar en posición de defensa, y en un caso, cuando logro desviar con su brazo derecho el ataque de Nightmare, coloco el cañón del arma en el estomago del profesor y dio un disparo que jamás podría esquivar, logrando hacer a su profesor escupir sangre por segunda vez, pero debido a la confianza que tomo en ese instante, Nightmare aprovecho para sujetarlo por las ropas y arrojarlo de una manera sorprendente al aire para acabarlo con su espada al caer, la misma técnica que había usado contra Dante en su primera pelea.

Carlos tomo dos rifles de asalto, esperando que una completa lluvia de balas fuera efectiva contra el profesor, pero este demostró una velocidad sobrehumana y hasta el ultimo disparo, dejando al joven sin munición. Ya furioso, Carlos arrojo sus armas y volvió a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y esta vez logro demostrar que era mas de lo que parecía, pero aun así no pudo ganar.

Leon fue otro que tardo en elegir su arma, y al final opto por seleccionar una espada samurai y usarla en un estilo muy particular. En la batalla, el joven demostró una gran fiereza y fervor, luchando como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero debido a su inexperiencia con el arma elegida, no pudo llegar muy lejos y termino fallando

Yuri no peleo, tenia su brazo derecho vendado y colgándole del cuello, y en la enfermería le dijeron que tenia prohibido pelear, por lo cual su pelea fue suspendida.

La pelea de Dylan fue muy similar a la primera, exceptuando que este había elegido un cuchillo para este combate, y al igual que antes, el joven no dejaba de levantarse, pero cuando ya se lo veía muy mal, Nightmare puso fin a la pelea obligándole a ceder.

Rion volvió a pelear a su estilo, y esta vez demostró mejores técnicas que la vez pasada, causándole serios problemas al profesor, y aunque al final perdió, dejo muy agotado a Nightmare.

Victor trato de usar mas estrategia y agilidad en el combate, además de una espada, pero ni todo eso fue suficiente para darle mas que una pelea promedio a su profesor

Leon volvió a pelear feroz y ágilmente y sin armas, y por un instante parecía estar repitiendo la primera pelea de Forest al ser capaz de esquivar casi todos los ataques de Nightmare, pero luego de cinco fuertes golpes bien embocados, el muchacho ya no se sintió apto para ganar, por lo que decidió rendirse.

Por ultimo, Richard, que había resultado patético en el primer combate, logro mantener una buena pelea contra Nightmare equipándose con guantes de lucha, pero solo para demostrar que no era débil.

Finalmente la clase de gimnasia termino, sin ninguna victoria para los alumnos en la segunda ronda, pero con un buen desempeño según el profesor, y finalmente llego el recreo largo del día, dado especialmente para la recuperación de los chicos a manos de sus compañeras.

**Jill:** -"¿¡Cómo?"-

**Arcia:** -"Como escuchaste, es nuestro trabajo el ayudar a los chicos a recuperarse"-

**Jill:** -"¿Y eso por qué?"-

**Arcia:** -"Por dos razones. Primero: Ellos nos necesitan. Y segundo: Es nuestra mejor forma de pagarles a nuestros guardianes"-

**Jill:** -"¿NUESTROS GUARDIANES?"-

**Arcia:** -"Pues… ¿Cómo te explico? En este colegio todos los profesores crían a los hombres para que sean serviciales y protectores hacia las mujeres, y también a los niños, y en consecuencia, a nosotras, las mujeres, nunca nos ha faltado una mano cuando era necesaria, si alguna vez tenemos algún problema o algo pasa, sabemos que ellos están ahí, nunca nos defraudan"- La joven hizo una pausa, cambiando su expresión siempre alegre por una melancólica -"Incluso… en una ocasión, Sieg salvo mi vida arriesgando la suya"-

**Jill:** -"¿¡De veras?"- Pregunto asombrada

**Arcia:** -"Sí"- Contesto nuevamente llena de alegría -"Qué romántico ¿No? ¡Tengo mi propio héroe, ji, ji!"-

**Jill:** -"¿Y… "- A Jill aun le parecía difícil de creer que se encontraba entre un grupo de hombres en el que en todos se encontraban esas características -"…TODOS…son así?"-

**Arcia:** -"No"- La chica se detuvo haciendo que su compañera también lo hiciera -"Esta ese Albert Wesker que siempre ha sido un traidor mal agradecido, y Joachim es un tanto grosero con las chicas, es por eso que ellos dos nunca reciben ayuda de mujeres, o al menos Wesker"-

**Jill:** -"¿Y Joachim?"-

**Arcia:** -"Joachim es quien es… pero esta Koudelka, y esa chica es demasiado amable y gentil, por lo que la mayoría de las veces ayuda a Joachim, pero al menos así tiene el completo respeto de Joachim, ya que él nunca se porta mal frente a ella"-

**Jill:** -"Entonces no debe ser tan malo"-

**Arcia:** -"En fin, vamos a ayudar"-

Arcia tomo de la muñeca a Jill y la llevo corriendo hacia el grupo de hombres, donde vieron que Koudelka ya estaba prestándole sus servicios a Joachim y sobre el brazo torcido que le había quedado, y Maria le daba un masaje en la espalda a James.

**Arcia:** -"¿Necesitas ayuda, Sieg?"-

**Sieg:** -"Eh… gracias Arcia, pero creo que ya estoy bien"-

**Arcia:** -"¿Seguro, no te duele nada?"-

**Sieg:** -"Pues… para hacer honesto me duele casi todo el cuerpo, pero ya llevo un buen tiempo descansando, y esto no es nada comparado a como me dolía antes"-

**Arcia:** -"Entonces… ¿Que te parece si duermes un poco?"-

**Sieg:** -"Seria lindo… pero no creo que sirva de mucho sin un lugar cómodo para apoyar la cabeza al menos y que sirva para relajarse"-

**Arcia:** -"Pues tienes lo que necesitas frente a ti"- Contesto sonriente

**Sieg:** -"¿Eh?"-

**Arcia:** -"Ven aquí, pequeño"-

Lentamente la joven camino hacia detrás de su amigo, y delicadamente lo forzó a acostarse sobre la falda de ella, acariciándole la frente, el muchacho pelirrojo, sintiéndose ya mucho mejor, decidió simplemente descansar y dejarse ayudar, y de a poco la melodía que Arcia producía le fue relajando aun mas hasta quedar dormido como angelito.

Jill vio la escena analíticamente, y pensó que seria bueno, tanto para ella como para los demás, el que pudiera hacer algo parecido. Miro a su alrededor, Dylan estaba siendo ayudado por Regina de la misma forma que Sieg y Arcia y Alexia estaba aliviando las contracturas los huesos a Forest. Por otro lado, Brad se veía demasiado saludable como para necesitar ayuda, Wesker ya se habia ido sabiendo que no recibiría nada, y Dante parecía conformarse simplemente con una siesta. Entonces sus ojos captaron que Chris se encontraba solo…

**Jill:** -"C-C-Chris"- Le dijo por atrás

**Chris:** -"¿Eh?"-

**Jill:** -"¿Quieres… que te… ayude?"-

**Chris:** -"Eh… ¿De veras?"-

**Jill:** -"Cla-Claro… ¿Qué te duele?"-

**Chris:** -"Jeje, muchas gracias Jill, pero no me siento tan mal"-

**Jill:** -"Si tu lo dices"-

La joven se quedo mirando al muchacho, y cómo este se tocaba mucho los hombros, fue entonces cuando ella recordó que, si había un punto en el que había sido muy golpeado, era en los hombros, incluso el golpe rematador de Nightmare fue ahí.

La chica se acerco mas a su amigo, esperando poder repetir una escena que una vez tuvo con su madre, exceptuando que esta vez ella jugaría el papel de su madre.

La chica apoyo sus manos en los puntos adoloridos de su amigo corriendo las de este, empezando a acariciarlo un poco

**Jill:** -"No mientas"- Dijo sujetándole la chaqueta y empezando a removérsela -"Sí algo te duele, entonces dilo"-

Luego de sacarle la chaqueta a Chris, la joven metió las manos por debajo de la remera de Chris empezando a levantarla un poco, no para quitársela, sino para dejar sus hombros al descubierto, viendo así que estos estaban casi negros por los moretones. Sin mas espera, la joven empezó a darle un masaje en los hombros a su amigo, quien al instante soltó un gemido, en parte por dolor y en parte por placer. La chica solo siguió con su masaje mientras miraba asombrada la gran espala de Chris.

_En esos momentos, lo entendí… entendí que en el fondo yo misma quería librarme de mi miedo… y supe que Chris era mi llave para ello… sí, con él, con un hombre así, puedo empezar a sentirme atraída por los hombres… ¿Qué me importa ahora el olor que emanan o que estén empapados en sudor? Haciendo esto… tratando a un hombre así… puedo sentirme una mujer… siento que así soy lo que estoy destinada a ser… y me encuentro… contenta…_

_Chris… gracias…_

Tiempo después

Una clase que era nueva para todos por aparecer en este año estaba por comenzar, muchos ya habían oído que el profesor era, al igual que el profesor Kirk, uno de los dos médicos principales de la enfermería.

Finalmente llego el profesor, con rasgos muy similares a los de Kirk, rubio y vistiendo una bata blanca, y con un carácter muy serio y estricto.

**Profesor:** -"¡Todos a sus asientos YA! Nada de charlas, ni de chismes, ni juegos, es hora de trabajar"- Mientras la clase se ordenaba, el profesor tomaba asiento -"Yo soy el profesor de química, William Birkin, y desde ya espero que empiecen tomando seriamente esta clase. En Química, conoceremos todo tipo de elementos y materias, averiguaremos sobre enfermedades y curas, hablaremos de Armas Virales, y… "-

**Arcia:** -"¡Experimentar con alumnos!"- Bromeo Arcia

**¡TAKC!**

Instantáneamente todos captaron su atención en Arcia, a quien una jeringa de Birkin casi se le clava en el cuello…

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡Exactamente, señorita Rinslet!"- Dijo el profesor encontrándose ya sobre la jovencita -"Y le agradezco profundamente el que haya decidido ofrecerse como primera voluntaria"-

**Arcia:** -"¿¡QUÉ?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡Curso! Tomen sus cosas y vamos para el laboratorio, y usted Miss Rinslet ni se moleste, viene directamente conmigo"-

**Arcia:** -"¡Un minuto!"- Grito, pero ya era tarde, William ya la estaba llevando por el brazo…

**Keith:** -"¿¡EH?"- El vampiro no creía lo que veía -"¿Qué es esto, un monstruo?"-

**Eileen:** -"No, es solo un vagón"-

**Keith:** -"¿¡Eso es un vagón?"-

**Lara:** -"¿¡Pero cómo es esto? ¿¡Un vagón nos va a llevar hasta el laboratorio?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡Ya cállense y suban!"-

**Keith:** -"¡No quiero, tengo miedo, siento que es un monstruo que me va a comer!"-

**Yuri:** -"Ya ve, Keith"-

Una vez todos adentro del vagón, William hizo un par de operaciones en el panel del exterior, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, la plataforma entera en la que se encontraba el vagón empezó a descender, y el profesor entro pocos minutos después. Todos los muchachos se quedaron sentados o contra la pared, excepto Keith, quien se veía muy inquieto. Por otro lado, Lara había ido hacia la cabina de control a admirar un poco el vehículo que realmente le había sorprendido.

Jill también entro en la cabina, no para ver el pequeño lugar sino para poder hablar con una mujer en privado…

**Jill:** -"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"-

**Lara:** -"Adelante"-

**Jill:** -"En la clase de gimnasia, después de ver las diferentes clases y los objetivos de crianza… ¿No crees que el colegio es un poco machista?"-

**Lara:** -"Je, je"-

**Jill:** -"¿?"-

**Lara:** -"Te entiendo, a todas nos parece que el colegio es machista al comienzo, pero después te das cuenta de que no es así, ya que respetan claramente todos los derechos de las mujeres y nos permiten tomar el campo que queramos"-

**Jill:** -"¿A que te refieres?"-

**Lara:** -"Mira, sé que la clase de gimnasia dio la idea de que los hombres debían ser encargados del trabajo y las mujeres quedarse en casa y cuidar a los hijos, y realmente, esa es la idea base de la crianza del colegio"-

**Jill:** -"¿Y eso no es en parte machismo?"-

**Lara:** -"Quizas… pero si una chica realmente lo desea, puede cambiar su programa, he incluso participar en la clase de gimnasia de los hombres"-

**Jill:** -"¿De veras?"-

**Lara:** -"De veras… irónico, ¿No?"- Respondió mirando finalmente a su compañera -"Aunque al principio todos ven al colegio como machista, en realidad da mas derechos que a las mujeres que a los hombres, ya que ellos no pueden elegir otro programa que el que tiene"-

**Jill:** -"Y en cambio nosotras si podemos"-

**Lara:** -"Exacto… pero en realidad, yo estoy de acuerdºo con la idea base del programa"-

**Jill:** -"¿Los hombres al trabajo y las mujeres a la casa?"-

**Lara:** -"Sí… yo en realidad creo que siempre debería ser así, ya que siento que, si los hombres son creados como son y las mujeres como somos, debe haber una razón. Un hombre no puede quedarse en casa a cuidar a los niños porque simplemente no puede, y una mujer no puede hacer el trabajo duro de un hombre porque no nacemos con los músculos como ellos"- Pausa -"En realidad, ambos casos sí son posibles, pero… "- Se detuvo buscando como seguir…

**Jill:** -"Los resultados nunca serian los mismos, sino peores"-

**Lara:** -"Exacto, eso era lo que buscaba decir"- Pausa -"Esta sistema es parte del equilibrio de la sociedad, y es por eso que es tan importante y, en la mayoría de los casos, los padres, así como los profesores de este colegio, tratan de implementar en sus hijos ese sistema"-

**Jill:** -"Tienes razón"-

**Lara:** -"Eso se algo que todas las mujeres tarde o temprano nos damos cuenta al estar en este colegio"-

**Jill:** -"Tambien note… que en colegio esperan que todas podamos ser madres"-

**Lara:** -"¿Por qué lo dices?"-

**Jill:** -"¿No te das cuenta? Nuestro programa base es de gimnasia atlética, y por lo tanto vivimos mejorando y estirando los músculos del cuerpo, lo cual ayuda mucho en el momento del parto"-

**Lara:** -"Vaya… esa no me la sabia"-

**Jill:** -"¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser madre?"-

**Lara:** -"No lo sé, pero de cualquier forma, yo pienso cambiar mi programa próximamente"-

**Jill:** -"¿Eh?"-

**Lara:** -"No ahora… pero de un tiempo cambiare mi programa… y pienso entrar en la clase de gimnasia de los hombres"-

**Jill:** -"¿¡Qué? ¿¡Vas a… vas a… ?"-

**Lara:** -"¿Pelear contra el profesor Nightmare? Sí"-

**Thump!**

La plataforma se detuvo

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡Ya llegamos, bajen todos!"-

Todos salieron del vagón de uno en uno, aunque Keith estaba muy ansioso como para hacer fila. Una vez todos fuera, siguieron al profesor a través de un oscuro corredor, unos puentes metálicos, unos pasillos metálicos, bajaron unas escaleras, luego otros pasillos plateados, una larga sala de monitores, unos últimos pasillos, y finalmente al aula de clases.

**Aya:** -"Esto sí que estaba profundo"-

**Leon:** -"Tu lo has dicho"-

Todos vieron como el profesor pasaba al frente con Arcia, dejando a esta de pie y a su lado y sentándose en su escritorio.

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Cómo ya les dije, vamos a hablar de Armas Virales, las cuales provocan enfermedades, y así como dije que hablaríamos también de enfermedades, también hablaremos de curas, así que de aquí en mas probaremos múltiples armas virales sobre la señorita Rinslet"-

**Arcia:** -"¿¡QUÉ COSA?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Asi veremos que tipo de enfermedades causan y que curas corresponden a cada una"-

**Rita:** -"¡Al fin una clase interesante!"-

**Arcia:** -"¡Sadica!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Ok, para obtener con la clase, dejare que ustedes vayan eligiendo"-

**Rion:** -"¿Nosotros?"-

**Arcia:** -"Chicos, piensen en mi"- Dijo con ganas de llorar

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Empezando por orden de lista invertido… la primera es… "- William chequeo la lista -"¡ Wishborn!"-

**Maria:** -"¿Qué quiere que haga?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Elijá una letra"-

**Maria:** -"¿Una letra? Mmm… ¡Ya sé, la J!"- Dijo animada

Detrás de ella atrás…

**Regina:** -"Apuesto a que sé porque la J"-

**James:** -"Callate"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"J, ¿Eh, entonces será el J-Virus"-

El profesor tomo una jeringa con un químico rosa y se lo inyecto a Arcia

**Arcia:** -"¡Auch!"- Gritó -"¿Por qué no avisa que iba a ser por atrás?"- Luego de decir eso la chica miro hacia sus compañeros -"¡Hey, Maria!"- Corrió hacia esta una ves vista

**Rita:** -"¿Qué efecto tiene el virus?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Su nombre completo es "Jismaylova Virus", Afecta directamente a la mente afectando la sexualidad de la victima"-

**Eileen:** -"¿La SEXUALIDAD?"-

**Yuri:** -"¿A que se refiere?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Simple, a un hombre lo hace gay, y a una mujer lesbiana"-

**Jill:** -"¿¡Lesbiana?"-

**Maria:** -"¡Socorro!"-

Ahí fue cuando notaron que Arcia esta casi violando a su mejor amiga… por suerte la detuvieron a tiempo…

**Sr. Birkin:** -"La cura para esto es "Just", la vacuna que la dejara como antes"-

**Arcia:** -"¡¡Auch!"- Grito sintiendo nuevamente el pinchazo en la misma zona que antes -"¿Qué paso?"- Pregunto al no recordar nada…

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Nada importante"- El profesor se dirigió a los alumnos -"¡Warheit, elija también!"-

**Sieg:** -"Eh… la D"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Ok, ¡D-Virus!"- Birkin lo inyectó…

**Arcia:** -"Al menos ahora fue en el brazo… ¡¡!"- De repente Arcia tuvo una reacción extraña -"¡Musica Maestro!"-

William encendió un equipo de música, y al instante Arcia estaba bailando como si un hubiera mañana…

**Leon:** -"Vaya"-

**Rion:** -"Dejeme adivinar… Dance Virus ¿No?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Exactamente joven Galerian, y para detenerla se le debe inyectar otro virus, y luego con la cura correcta la devolveremos a la normalidad, no hay una cura directa del D-Virus"-

**Lara:** -"¡Dejela así, esta divertido!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"No estoy para perder tiempo… ¡Valentine!"-

**Keith / Jill:** -"¿Sí?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿Eh?"-

**Jill:** -"Ah, cierto"-

**Keith:** -"Somos 2 Valentine's"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿Qué son, hermanos o algo?"-

**Jill:** -"No… de hecho… nunca antes nos conocimos"-

**Keith:** -"Yo me encuentro averiguando si tenemos algún parentesco o es simple casualidad, pero aun no encuentro nada"-

**Sr. Birkin: **-"En fin… las damas primero"-

**Jill:** -"Pues… la C"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"OK, Rinslet, ven aquí"-

**Arcia:** -"¡Ven tu a mi!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡¡Hey, Rinslet, un minuto, para!"-

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Arcia ya había agarrado al profesor y lo tenía bailando con él…

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡OK, Rinslet, es suficiente ya suéltame!"-

**Arcia:** -"Ni en sueños, y déjame de llamarme Rinslet, querido Willy"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿¡QUE QUE, Willy? ¡Ni mi esposa me llama así!"-

**Arcia:** -"¿¡QUÉ?"- Grito soltándolo -"¿¡Es casado?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡Si, casado y con una hija!"-

**Arcia:** -"¡Maldición, odio sacar a bailar a hombres casados!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡Me importa un bledo!"-

Birkin le inyecto el C-Virus, y al instante Arcia se sentó con las piernas plegadas y las manos en el suelo…

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Hizo efecto el Can Virus"-

Por atrás…

**Regina:** -"Que lastima que mencionó ser casado, sino podríamos habernos salteado gran parte de la clase"-

**James:** -"¿Y que hace este virus?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Rinslet, dame la pata"-

Arcia alzó la mano hasta la de Birkin

**Rita:** -"¿Can… canino?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Exacto"-

**Arcia:** -"Guau"-

**Leon:** -"¡Ok, ya cúrela, esto es demasiado ridículo!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Para curarla se inyecta el CAT"-

**Arcia:** -"AUUU"- Reacción ante la inyección -"Esa dolió ¿Y que paso?"-

**Eileen:** -"Veo que muchos de estos virus no te dejan recordar lo que ocurrió"-

**Arcia:** -"Pues conozco a cierto profesor que puede ir agradeciendo eso"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"OK, ahora que el otro Valentine decida"-

**Keith:** -"Pues… el V-Virus"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿El Verónica Virus? Ese esta prohibido, puede convertir a alguien en un monstruo"-

**Arcia:** -"¡Yikes!"-

**Keith:** -"Pues entonces paso"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Bien"-

**Arcia:** -"¡¡Safé!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Sigue Tyranus"-

**Regina:** -"Pues… la Z"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Viene el Z-Virus"-

**Arcia:** -"¡Auch! Avise que es… una….. aguja….. gruesa……."- Arcia cayo al suelo y… -"Zzzzz…"-

**Aya:** -"Ahora entiendo porque Z-Virus"-

**Yuri:** -"Parece la bella durmiente"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Precisamente en eso se basa el virus"-

**Heather:** -"¿Y cual es la cura, "Príncipe Azul"?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"No"-

**Heather:** -"¿Entonces como se llama la cura?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"No hay cura química"-

**Curso:** -"¿¡QUÉ?"-

**Leon:** -"¿Y como la vamos a despertar?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Facil, que un voluntario le de un beso"-

**Curso:** -"¿¡UN BESO?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿Quién quiere ser voluntario? ¿Belmont?"-

**Leon:** -"Ni loco, tengo novia"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿Relación seria?"-

**Leon:** -"¡Muy seria!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Ok… ¿Galerian?"-

**Rion:** -"No quiero"-

**Rita:** -"¿Y eso por qué?"-

**Rion:** -"Que te importa"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡Ni se les ocurra hacer la del lunes!"-

**Rion / Rita:** -"Ok"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿Hyuga?"-

**Yuri:** -"Sorry, Arcia no es mi tipo"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Kennedy"-

**Leon:** -"¿Eh?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Sr. Kennedy… ¿¡Se puede saber en que rayos esta pensando? ¡Durante toda la clase no ha dicho ni una palabra y solo lo he visto muy concentrado en algo seguramente ajeno al tema, el único Leon que colaboro fue Belmont! ¿¡Que le parece si se interesa un poco mas en la clase?"-

**Leon:** -"¿¡Y que le parece si mejor se calla? ¡Si estoy pensando en algo y no estoy atento a la clase es porque es algo importante!"-

Sorprendentemente Leon logro callar a William…

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Mejor ni le pregunto del beso"- Pensó, para luego llamar al siguiente alumno -"¡Redfield!"-

**Chris:** -"¿Eh?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Otro distraído"-

**Chris:** -"Disculpe… ¿Necesita algo?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Sí… ¿Le molestaría darle un beso a Rinslet?"-

**Chris:** -"Lo siento, a mi me gusta otra chica"-

_¿¡Qué le gusta otra chica? ¿¡Quién se suponía que era? ¿¡Y desde cuando es eso? ¿¡Y por qué me preocupaba tanto?_

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Ok… ¿Sparda?"-

**Eileen:** -"Dante esta dormido… y no creo que alguien dormido pueda despertar a otro"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Uff… ¿Sunderland?"-

**James:** -"¿¡Es broma? ¡Estoy comprometido!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿¡Comprometido?"-

**Maria:** -"¡Sí, conmigo!"-

**James:** -"Mentira, no es con ella, no le crea"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Ok… ¿Valentine?"-

**Keith:** -"Eh… me da pena"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Warheit, tu tienes que hacerlo, eres el mejor amigo!"-

**Sieg:** -"¿¡Y espera que vaya y bese a mi mejor amiga?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Dios… entonces tendrá que ser una mujer"-

**Chicas:** -"¿¡CÓMO?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿Brea?"-

**Aya:** -"No soy lesbiana"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Un beso no es tan comprometedor… uff… ¿Croft?"-

**Lara:** -"Mmm… si me paga"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿¡Qué te crees? ¿¡Qué soy cajero automático?"-

**Lara:** -"No… solo quería ver como reaccionaba"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Diablos… ¿Galerian, seria amable?"-

**Rita:** -"Sí quiere la beso, pero si promete que después hace que mi hermano la bese también"-

**Rion:** -"¿Y eso POR QUÉ?"-

**Rita:** -"Que te importa"- Dijo melódica e irónicamente

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡Suficiente! ¿Galvin?"-

**Eileen:** -"Ay… me da pena"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Otra vez la burra al trigo… ¿Morris?"-

**Heather:** -"Primero muerta"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿Tyranus?"-

**Regina:** -"Lo siento, no me atrevo"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿Valentine?"-

**Jill:** -"Eh… no"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿Wishborn?"-

**Maria:** -"¡Nunca, ya tuve suficiente con el Jismas-no-se-que Virus!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Creo que voy a odiar a este curso"-

**Leon:** -"¿Y… por qué no la besa usted?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡Pues porque, mas allá de tener novia como tu, yo ya estoy casado!"-

**Leon:** -"Uh, cierto"-

**Yuri:** -"¿Y entonces que va a hacer? ¿La dejamos a Arcia dormida?"-

**Regina:** -"¡Sí, así se cancela la clase!"-

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, William estaba caminando hacia Leon…

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡Kennedy!"-

**Leon:** -"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"NECESITO pedirle algo, ¿Entiende?"-

**Leon:** -"Pues bueno, si es por eso, adelante"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Necesito que vaya y le de un beso a Arcia"-

**Leon:** -"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Para despertarla, lo entenderías si hubieras estado atento"-

**Leon:** -"¿Y por que yo?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Simple… porque ere el único que queda"-

**Leon:** -"¿Y… si no quiero?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡Pues si no queres… !"- De repente William dejo la posición amenazante y se puso de rodillas en posición suplicante -"¡¡Te lo tengo que pedir por favor!"

**Leon:** -"Eh… esta bien, la beso"-

Ante las ansias de todos, Leon se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia Arcia, quien aun seguía en el suelo. Se arrodillo frente a ella y la levanto pasando su brazo por su espalda…

**Leon:** -"¿Algun requisito para el beso?"- Pregunto con la intención de no tener que repetir el evento…

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Pues… solo que no sea corto, por las dudas"-

**Rita:** -"¡Qué sea de película!"-

**Yuri:** -"¡Que sea beso de lengua!"-

**Chris:** -"¡Que sea con pasión!"-

**Eileen:** -"¡No, mejor tierno!"-

**Lara:** -"¡Que sea un beso que no pueda olvidar!"-

**Heather:** -"¿Y si le haces el amor y todo?"-

**Aya:** -"¡Esa es buena!"-

**Rion:** -"Solo que no se te olvide cerrar los ojos"-

**Regina:** -"¿Y si mejor no la besas así seguimos con la clase atorada?"-

De entre todas las opciones, Leon pensó que la mejor era la de Eileen, por lo cual simplemente apoyo los labios sobre los de Arcia presionando tan suavemente como podía, hasta que sintió que la chica estaba despertando… y aunque al principio todo parecía normal, para cuando Arcia se levanto, golpeo a Leon para luego patearlo y dejarlo en el piso, apoyándole un pie encima, o sea, teniendo acorralado… estaba furiosa…

**Leon:** -"¿Qué pasa? Eso fue solo para despertarte"-

**Arcia:** -"¡¡Ese… fue… mi… PRIMER BESO!"-

**Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!**

**Leon:** -"¡Ya basta!"-

**Arcia:** -"¡Me las vas a pagar!"-

Mientras tanto

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Glup"-

**Sieg:** -"Profesor"- Dijo al acercársele y colocarle la mano en el hombro -"¿AHORA entiende?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Glup… si, entiendo"-

La tortura de Arcia ya se había convertido en un duelo entre ambos estudiantes, con la diferencia de que Leon no quería lastimarla, sino detenerla. El problema fue cuando termino contra la pared con el rostro de Arcia frente al suyo, como si fuera para otro beso.

**Arcia:** -"¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?"-

**Leon:** -"¡Solo porque era necesario!"-

**Arcia:** -"¡¡¡BUAAA! ¡Arruinaste mi ilusión de niña, mi fantasía de princesa!"-

**Leon:** -"Que infantil"- Pensó el joven, para luego decir -"Mira… lamento mucho eso, si realmente fue para tanto, entonces te lo compensare"-

**Arcia:** -"¿Eh?"-

**Leon:** -"Pideme lo que quieras, cualquier cosa, y haré todo lo posible para cumplírtelo"-

**Arcia:** ¿De veras?

**Leon:** -"Lo juro"-

Arcia quedo con cara de ilusionada al oír eso, se asomo al oído de Leon a susurrarle algo que nadie escucho… y por alguna razón la expresión de Leon quedo algo… "tensa"

**Arcia:** -"¡Y es eso y mas!"- Dijo sonriente al final…

**Leon:** -"Sí… claro"- Tartamudeo el "Condenado"

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡Ok, ahora sigamos con la clase, Kennedy, al asiento, Rinslet, a seguir con las pruebas!"-

**Arcia:** -"Seguire con las pruebas… pero no sola"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿Eh?"-

**Leon:** -"Yo… yo… "-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿Qué pasa?"-

**Arcia:** -"Que de aquí en mas Leon y yo compartiremos las pruebas"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿Ah… eso le pediste?"-

**Leon:** -"Sí, eso me pidió"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Bien por mi, mas conejillos de india"-

**Regina:** -"Este profesor es un sádico"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Y por cierto, ya decidí quien será el voluntario en la próxima clase"-

**Regina:** -"Glup Yo y mi bocota"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡Sigamos con la clase!"-

**Arcia:** -"Leon, tu tomas el siguiente de los virus"-

**Leon:** -"Ok"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿Sunderland?"-

**James:** -"Pues… elijo la M"-

**Maria:** -"¿¡La M?"-

**James:** -"Sí, la M de Mary"-

**Maria:** -"¡Sera de Malo!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Ok, Leon, hora de recibir el M-Virus"-

**Leon:** -"¿Por qué presiento que esto va a ser algo ridículo?"- Dijo mientras le inyectaban la jeringa

De repente Leon cayo al suelo tal y como Arcia con el virus anterior…

**Eileen:** -"¿Qué el que hacia dormir no era el Z-Virus?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"No esta dormido"-

**Eileen:** -"¿Y entonces?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Esta muerto"-

**Curso:** -"¿¡QUÉ?"-

**Heather:** -"¿¡Cómo que esta muerto? ¿¡Mató a Leon?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Básicamente, sí… ¿Qué pensaban que quería decir la M?"-

**James:** -"¿¡MUERTE? ¡Dios, por favor, dígame que puede revivirlo que me siento culpable!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Sí, puede revivirse"-

**Heather:** -"¿¡Pues que espera? ¡¡Revívalo ahora!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Calmense, solo se necesita realizar un hechizo de resurrección"-

**Maria:** -"¿Y usted se sabe uno?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"No, pero no es para tanto, solo hay que traer a Roger Bacon"-

**Aya:** -"¡¡Digame que esta bromeando!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"No… ¿Por qué?"-

**Aya:** -"¡Por que Bacon no esta! ¡¡Se fue al Castillo Tiffauges que queda en otro continente!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Oh… oh… entonces tenemos un problema"-

**Todos:** -"…"-

**Eileen:** -"Eh… corríjame si me equivoco… ¿Pero es que tenemos un tiempo limite para revivir a Leon?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"………Si"-

**Eileen:** -"¿Y… cuanto es ese tiempo?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Una hora"-

**Curso:** -"¿¡UNA HORA?"-

**Leon:** -"¿¡Alguien se sabe algún hechizo de resurrección o conoce a alguien que sepa?"-

**Yuri:** -"¡Yo sé de alguien!"-

**Regina:** -"¿¡Quien?"-

**Chris:** -"¿¡Qué importa quien? ¡¡Solo ve y tráelo!"-

**Yuri:** -"Pero… el problema es que vive… ¡Es mas de una hora de viaje!"-

**Curso:** -"…"-

**Dante:** -"¡Toma esto!"- Sorprendentemente Dante estaba despierto y le dio unas llaves -"¡Usa mi motocicleta!"-

**Yuri:** -"Eh… bien, gracias"-

**Dante:** -"Solo salva a Leon"-

**Yuri:** -"¡Bien!"-

Sin esperar ni un segundo mas, Yuri salio corriendo del laboratorio como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido por Rion, quien salio gritando: "Va a necesitar algo de ayuda para subir el elevador mas rápido"

_Entonces nos quedamos esperando, la clase si había sido suspendida temporalmente pero eso no alegró a Regina…_

**Regina:** -"Yuri… date prisa"-

_La mayoría como Aya, Chris y yo nos la pasábamos dando vueltas por el laboratorio. Mientras Maria y Leon se la pasaban rezando._

_James estaba peor que todos, se sentía culpable por haber elegido tal virus._

**James:** -"Leon… por favor, no mueras"- Dijo acariciándole el hombro

_Arcia también se sentía muy mal, pensando que ella le había dado a Leon algo que le correspondía a ella…_

_Eileen parecía ser la única tranquila, ella simplemente se sentó en el piso apoyando la cabeza de Leon en su falda y acariciándole la frente, no sé porque, pero al ver eso Eileen me pareció una madre…_

**Eileen:** -"Tranquilo, ya despertaras"-

_Ella parecía estar segura de que Yuri volvería a tiempo. Rion volvió al poco tiempo, diciendo que pudo ayudar con sus poderes a que el elevador subiera en mucho menos tiempo…_

**Rita:** -"¿Crees que lo logre?"-

**Rion:** -"Eso espero"-

La espera se hacia larga y larga, y cuando empezaron a faltar diez minutos hasta William se veia nervioso, pero finalmente se escucho el sonido de algo explotando a lo lejos…

**Dante:** -"¿¡Se tiro por el elevador con moto y todo?"-

Cinco minutos después llego Yuri al aula (Medio quemado), y trayendo con él a un acompañante…

**Aya:** -"¿¡UN PERRO?"-

**Regina:** -"¡¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"-

**Yuri:** -"¡Ya cállense, no hay mejor lobo que este!"-

El lobo blanco y con una "Y" en la frente siguió al Godslayer hasta el "difunto"

**Yuri:** -"¡Ahora, Blanca, usa "Come back"!"-

Blanca camino lentamente hacia Leon, quien aun seguía en el regazo de Eileen, hizo un pequeño gemido de tristeza, lamió la mejilla del joven, y luego aulló hacia arriba, provocando que el techo del laboratorio prácticamente desapareciera…

Por un instante todos pudieron ver arriba de ellos un hermoso cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, y parecía como si el salón se hubiera rodeado de pinos… un aura increíble los invadió, y para antes de que pudieran darse cuenta otro destello surgió y volvieron a donde estaban…

**Yuri:** -"Esa es una de las cuatro habilidades de Blanca, la mejor magia de resurrección: _Come Back_"-

Repentinamente Leon abrió sus ojos, miro a Eileen por un instante y de un salto se puso de pie, estiro un poco su cuerpo y sonrió…

**Leon:** -"Cielos, que buena siesta"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿¡Siesta?"-

**Leon:** -"Eh… ¿Fue algo ridículo lo que paso con ese Virus?"-

**Keith:** -"Creeme… fue todo menos ridículo"-

**James:** -"Y yo casi me quise matar"-

**Leon:** -"Pues yo tuve un sueño muy extraño… creo que lo vi a mi abuelo, que en paz descanse"-

**Jill:** -"Y por poco y le deseamos eso a alguien mas"- Pensó

**Leon:** -"Hey… ¿Y quien es este lindo lobo?"-

**Blanca:** -"Arwoo (Hola)"-

**Yuri:** -"Es la mascota de una buena amiga mía"-

**Leon:** -"Ya veo… mmm….mucho gusto amigo"-

**Blanca:** -"Grwau Awr (Igualmente)"-

**Leon:** -"Tan blanco… déjame adivinar… se llama Snowball"-

**Blanca:** -"Arw? Grauw? (¿¡Qué, Snowball?)"- Dijo haciendo muecas un tanto raras…

**Eileen:** -"Ji, ji… creo que le gusta"-

**Blanca:** -"Gwrrr? Wrow! (¿¡Qué? ¡No!)"-

**Yuri:** -"Se llama Blanca"-

**Leon:** -"Ah… pues encantado, Blanca"-

**Blanca:** -"Grow grow (No me llames Snowball)"-

**Leon:** -"En fin… ¿Vamos a seguir con la clase?"-

**Regina:** -"¿¡Seguir?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿Por qué no? Aun queda tiempo"-

**James:** -"¡Solo asegúrese de tener la cura antes de inyectar un virus!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Ok, ok… solo sigamos"-

**Arcia:** -"Sigue la tortura"- Dijo apunto de llorar

Por otro lado

**Dante:** -"Yuri"-

**Yuri:** -"¿Sí?"-

**Dante:** -"¿Mi moto?"-

**Yuri:** -"Eh… creo que quedo suficiente para hacer un tostador"-

**PUNCH!**

**Yuri:** -"Auch"-

Volviendo a la clase…

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Ok, Redfield, a usted le toca elegir el siguiente virus para Rinslet"-

**Chris:** -"Eligo la P"-

**Jill:** -"¿P?"-

**Chris:** -"Quizas sea algo mas tranquilo como… Peace"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Inyectando el P-Virus"-

Arcia ya estaba rezando…

**Arcia:** -"Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo, protegedme de este virus que… ¡¡AAAGHG!"-

Para cuando se dieron cuenta Arcia estaba envuelta en relámpagos y echando chispas…

**Sieg:** -"¿¡Qué rayos le inyecto?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"El Pikachu Virus"-

**Curso:** -"¿¡¿¡PIKACHU?"-

**Maria:** -"¡Pues cúrela ahora!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Para eso solo es necesario que alguien la toque y comparta la electricidad por aproximadamente cinco segundos, entonces hará cortocircuito y se detendrá"-

**Rita:** -"¡Pues que lo haga Leon!"-

**Leon:** -"¿¡QUÉ? ¿¡Por qué yo de nuevo?"-

**Dante:** -"Porque si rescatar o ayudar doncellas fuera una vocación, ya te gestionarían una beca"-

**Leon:** -"Yo y mi suerte"-

Leon decidió ayudar a Arcia…

**Leon / Arcia:** -"¡¡AAAGHHGH! ¡AH!"-

Finalmente se libraron del Pikachu…

**Arcia:** -"Gracias"-

**Leon:** -"You are welcome"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Ok, Morris, le toca elegir el virus de Leon"-

**Heather:** -"Digame… ¿Puedo probar inyectarlo yo?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡Perfecto, me gustan los alumnos dedicados!"-

Heather avanzo hacia Leon con el L-Virus que había seleccionado…

**Leon:** -"¿Por qué quieres inyectármelo?"- Dijo ofreciendo su brazo

**Heather:** -"Solo quería probar el dar una inyección"- Dijo al inyectar la jeringa -"Bien… el virus fue inyectado… ¿Sientes algún cambio o efecto?"-

**Leon:** -"No sé de cambios o efectos, pero… Heather"-

**Heather:** -"¿Sí?"-

De repente, y poniendo nerviosa a la chica, Leon coloco sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Heather…

**Leon:** -"¿Te dije alguna vez… que eres preciosa?"-

La chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar… ¡Ya que Leon ya le estaba comiendo la boca!

**Curso:** -"¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¿No era obvio que el L-Virus seria el Love Virus? Por eso se pone muy enamoradizo"-

**Jill:** -"¡Pues haga algo, que Leon no la esta dejando ni respirar!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"La cura es el "Single", solo hay que inyectárselo"-

**Chris:** -"¿Y que espera?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Es que esto se esta poniendo interesante"-

**TOING!**

**Arcia:** -"¡EL COLMO!"-

Actuando por su cuenta, Heather se las arreglo para alcanzar la jeringa con el Single y clavársela violentamente a Leon, quien al instante empezó a sentir una fuerte jaqueca síntoma de la cura, y luego volvió a ser el de antes… sin saber que decirle a Heather…

**Leon:** -"Heather… yo… "-

**Heather:** -"Esta bien, sé que fue por el virus"- Respondió tocándose la boca -"Ademas, besas bien"- Pausa -"Muy bien"-

**Leon:** -"………………………………..Gracias"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Ok, Kennedy, elija el virus que le toca a Rinslet"-

**Leon:** -"Pues… el G-Virus"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"No se puede, ese también la convertiría en monstruo"-

**Arcia:** -"¡Y si me hago monstruo a ustedes dos los mato primero!"-

**Leon:** -"Entonces el N-Virus"-

**Arcia:** -"¡Ay!"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"¡Inyectado!"-

**Arcia:** -"¿Quiere dejar de pincharme el culo?"-

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Rion: **-"¿¡Y?"-

**Yuri:** -"¿Qué no hay efectos?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"Para eso hay que sacudirla un poco"- Dijo al hacerlo

**BOOM!**

Arcia tuvo literalmente una explosión por dentro

**Arcia:** -"Cof"- Con todo y humo

**Leon:** -"Profesor… ¿Qué elegí?"-

**Sr. Birkin:** -"El Nitro Virus"-

**Todos:** -"…"-

**Arcia:** -"¡¡¡OK, YA ME ENOJE!"-

**Draw!**

**Sieg:** -"¡¡Todos al suelo!"-

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Pum! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Fuim! Bang! Bang! Pum! Pum! Shit! Bang! Bang! BOOM! Bang! Bang! Bang! Pum! Bang! Pum! Bang! Pum! Bang! Pum! Bang! Bang! Bang! Pum! Pum! Pum! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Entre los escritorios…

**Jill:** -"¿¡Esta esta loca o que?"-

**Rita:** -"Sí, esta medio chiflada"-

**Jill:** -"¿¡Qué?"-

**James:** -"Desde que entro a la secundaria que tiene esta manía de traer sus pistolas favoritas entre sus ropas"-

**Leon:** -"Y siempre las saca cuando se enoja"-

**Aya:** -"Parece que nunca va a cambiar"-

**Keith:** -"¿Y no seria recomendable mandarla al medico?"-

**Chris:** -"Ya probamos eso"-

**Lara:** -"El año pasado arreglamos entre todos y la mandamos a ella a un psicólogo"-

**Yuri:** -"¡Y hasta le pagamos la terapia entre todos!"-

**Rion:** -"Por medio año le hicimos hacer terapia"-

**Dante:** -"Pero por desgracia no funciono"-

Mientras tanto, Leon y William había logrado refugiarse de puro milagro…

**Leon:** -"¡Pongame la nota que quiera, pero le digo! ¡¡ODIO ESTA CLASE!"-

**William:** -"¿Qué me importa? Yo odio este curso"-

Luego de un operativo entre alumnos al mayor estilo S.W.A.T., de salir de un laboratorio en ruinas, de escalar por las paredes del elevador descompuesto mientras que algunos llevaban a otros a cuestas, de encontrar el camino en el aula a trabes del laberinto sin tener al profesor de guía… los alumnos finalmente pudieron volver al otro lado del colegio a tiempo para el almuerzo…

Una vez Jill termino de comer, decidió salir a dar un paseo por ahí, pero en medio de su caminata, alguien la llamo…

**Chris:** -"¡Jill!"-

_¿Por qué sabia yo que estaba por pasar algo que no me iba a gustar?_

**Jill:** -"Eh… hola Chris"-

**Chris:** -"Hola, ¿Te encuentras bien?"-

**Jill:** -"S-sí… estoy bien… ¿Pasa algo?"-

**Chris:** -"Pues… sí… te quería preguntar algo"-

**Jill:** -"Adelante"-

**Chris:** -"Jill"- El joven le tomo las manos a la chica -"Dime… ¿Te gustaría… salir conmigo?"-

Estado de Jill: Paralizada

**Jill:** -"¿¡U-u-u-u-u-na-na- c-c-cita-ta?"-

**Chris:** -"……Exactamente… ¿Qué dices?"-

La cara de impacto de Jill (Y eso que trataba de disimularla) le dio a entender a Chris que la chica tardaría unos instantes en darle la respuesta, por lo cual decidió esperar callado, pero la expresión de Chris no cambiaba… hasta que llego alguien

**Forest:** -"¡Chris!"-

**Chris:** -"¿Ah, Forest? ¿Qué pasa?"-

**Forest:** -"Oye ¿No has visto a Leon?"-

**Chris:** -"A Leon… no, no lo he visto desde que salimos del lab… de la clase de química"-

**Forest:** -"Ya veo… oye ¿Y tu que haces aquí?"-

**Chris:** -"Ah… yo estaba hablando con Jill, esta amiga de aquí atrás"-

**Forest:** -"¿Amiga? Yo no veo a nadie"-

**Chris:** -"¿Eh?"- Chris volteo a ver a Jill, solo que… -"¿A dónde se fue?"-

Esa noche…en cierta casa de cierta alumna…

**Jill:** -"¡Dios! ¿Cómo se me pudo haber ocurrido? ¡Fui una grosera, lo deje ahí plantado! Encima lo que él me propuso no fue nada indecente… ¡Todo por mi idiotez! ¡¡Dios! ¿Por qué no puedo estar con hombres con la misma facilidad de Arcia y Lara? Ya hasta las envidio… si tan solo pudiera aceptar una cita como cualquier otra chica… ¿Por qué me da tanto miedo? No es que fuéramos a hacer cosas de adulto ni nada por el estilo… ¡Pero de solo pensarlo me muero de miedo! Y encima Chris… él que fue tan bueno conmigo durante todo el día y yo lo trate así… ¡¡¡Dios! ¿¡De todas las cosas del mundo por qué tuvo que proponerme una CITA? Si al menos hubiera sido solo que almorzáramos juntos estaría bien… creo poder con eso… ¡Pero una cita es para mi como… ¡No sé! Pero simplemente no puedo… no podría, sé que no podría llevar una cita con alguien, aunque fuera Chris… me desmayaría del miedo… el estar ahí para él y él para mi… no lo soportaría… y lo peor es que no tengo como explicárselo… solo algunos profesores saben de mi problemas con los hombres… pero ningún alumno tiene idea alguna de eso… si tan solo hubiera alguna forma de hacérselo entender… pero como siempre, el 'hubiera' no existe… creo que voy a tener que pedirle perdón… sí, definitivamente tengo que hacerlo o no podré estar en paz… ¿Pero cómo? ¿Decírselo el lunes? No, no podré aguantarlo todo el fin de semana… ¿Una llamada? ¡Sí! Tengo todos los números telefónicos en mi agenda gracias al director, si le llamo podré pedirle perdón… bien, cuanto antes mejor"-

Sin perder ni un segundo, Jill se levanto de su cama y corrió hacia el teléfono mas cercano, aunque tuvo que volver a su cuarto por su agenda y luego volver al teléfono, una vez lista, marcó el numero y empezó a esperar el ser atendida…

**Teléfono:** -"¿Hola?"- Finalmente atendió, era la voz de una mujer…

**Jill:** -"Eh… sí, hola… ¿Se encuentra Chris?"-

**Teléfono:** -"Mmm… ¿Eres su chica?"-

**Jill:** -"¿¡QUÉ? ¿¡Cómo que su chica? ¿¡Él tiene novia?"-

**Teléfono:** -"No, pero él me contó que le gustaba una chica de su curso desde que la conoció, dijo que es nueva en el curso"-

Jill quedo petrificada y completamente roja…

**Jill:** -"Pues… creo que sí soy esa chica"-

**Teléfono:** -"¡Aja! Entonces dime… ¿Te gusta mi hermano?"-

**Jill:** -"¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿¡Quién te crees?"-

**Teléfono:** -"Yo soy Claire, su hermana menor… ¿Entonces… te gusta?"-

**Jill:** -"¿Chris tiene una hermanita?"-

**Claire (Teléfono):** -"¡Nada de hermanita, solo hermana menor! Sí, la tiene… ahora responde mi pregunta ¿Te gusta mi hermano? ¿Sí o no?"-

**Jill:** -"¡Mi-mi-mira, eso no viene al caso, ahora… ¿Puedes pasarme con él!"-

**Claire (Teléfono):** -"Bueno… ¡¡CHRIIIIS!"-

**Chris (Teléfono):** -"¿Qué pasa?"- Jill pudo escuchar la voz distante de su compañero.

**Claire (Teléfono):** -"Tienes una llamada"-

**Chris (Teléfono):** -"¿Y quién es?"-

**Claire (Teléfono):** -"Tu futura novia"-

**Jill:** -"¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE? ¡¡Chiquilla insolente, mocosa maleducada, ya vas a ver si te agarro, te voy a…!"-

**Chris (Teléfono):** -"¿Hola?"-

**Jill:** -"¿¡CHRIS?"-

**Chris (Teléfono):** -"¿Jill, eres tú?"-

**Jill:** -"Sí-sí-sí, soy yo Chris… Hola"-

**Chris (Teléfono):** -"Por favor, Jill, perdona si mi hermanita te estuvo molestando"-

**Claire (Teléfono):** -"¡¡Que no soy hermanita!"- Escucho a lo lejos

**Chris (Teléfono):** -"¡¡Calla!"- Escucho Jill, seguramente dirigido a Claire, y luego Chris volvió a hablarle a ella -"Perdona Jill"-

**Jill:** -"N-no hay problema"-

**Chris (Teléfono):** -"Oye… Jill"-

**Jill:** -"Sí"-

**Chris (Teléfono):** -"Acerca de lo que paso hoy… perdóname si fue ofensivo o te pareció grotesco, es solo que… "-

**Jill:** -"¿¡EH? No-no-no, no fue nada de eso, para nada… en serio… en realidad, por eso mismo te llamaba, créeme, no me pareció ofensivo ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario, es solo que…"-

**Chris (Teléfono):** -"¿Todo lo contrario?"-

**Jill:** -"Eh… pues… es solo que… eso… fueee 'lindo' de tu parte… es solo que me dio mucha pena y… te deje solo… soy yo la que tiene que pedir disculpas… Chris"-

**Chris (Teléfono):** -"Esta bien, esta bien, no fue nada"-

**Jill:** -"¿Hay… algo que pueda hacer por ti para compensarte?"-

**Chris (Teléfono):** -"Pues… ¿Aceptarías mi propuesta?"-

**Jill:** -"¿Hablas de… la cita?"-

**Chris (Teléfono)**: -"…Sí"-

**Jill:** -"………………………………………………………………………………….Esta bien"-

**Chris (Teléfono)**: -"¿¡De veras!" ¡Genial! Muchas gracias… ¿Te parece bien mañana?"-

**Jill:** -"¿¡Mañana?"-

**Chris (Teléfono)**: -"Sí, es sábado, nos viene perfecto"-

**Jill:** -"E-e-esta bien… ¿En donde?"-

**Chris (Teléfono)**: -"¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos en la entrada al colegio, al mediodía?"-

**Jill:** -"Perfecto"-

**Chris (Teléfono)**: -"Bien, hasta mañana entonces"-

**Jill:** -"Hasta mañana"-

Jill escucho el sonido de la llamada cortándose, por lo cual ella corto también y después se tiro al piso…

**Jill:** -"¿Qué hice… ? ¡¡¡¡DIOS!"-

**Fin de la Primera Parte del Segundo Capitulo**

**Notas del Autor:** Bien, como habrán visto, este capitulo estuvo, casi en su totalidad, en la perspectiva de Jill, y al igual que este, habrán capítulos en las perspectivas de todos los personajes, incluyendo algunos capítulos de carácter general que tomara a todos los personajes por igual, así como el primer capítulo.

En este capitulo di la introducción de dos clases nuevas y un nuevo profesor, ademas del otro curso de 3º Año.

Pa' quienes no estén muy enterados de cómo es esto (Dependiendo de la clase de colegio de colegio al que asistan) les explico que ciertos colegios, para poder educar a mayor cantidad de chicos, colocan dos cursos del mismo programa pero con diferentes horarios. Sí, se que como son tan pocos alumnos comparado con un curso real, podría haberlos puestos todos en un curso, pero con los 18 personajes que incluí en el curso protagonista ya me es suficiente elenco y suficiente trabajo, por lo cual decidí poner a los personajes de la siguiente lista en papeles secundarios.

Richard Aiken (Resident Evil 1)

Alexia Ashford (Resident Evil CV)

Cybill Bennet (Silent Hill 1)

Victor Delacroix (Chaos Legion)

Lucia Demhart (Devil May Cry 2)

Karin Koenig (Shadow Hearts 2)

Koudelka Lasant (Koudelka y Shadow Hearts 1)

Trish Momtear (Devil May Cry 1)

Carlos Olivera (Resident Evil 3)

Angela Orozco (Silent Hill 2)

Dylan Phad (Dino Crisis 2 y Gun Survivor 3)

Forest Sprey (Resident Evil 1)

Joachim Vad-Crimson (Castlevania: Lament of Innocent)

Brad Vickers (Resident Evil 1)

Elza Walker (Resident Evil 1.5)

Albert Wesker (Resident Evil 1 y CV)

Margarette G. Zelle (Shadow Hearts)

William Birkin, profesor de química, es por parte de Resident Evil 2.

**Próximo Capitulo:** Como ya todos tendrán entendido, el próximo cap. se trata de la cita entre Chris y Jill… o sea: El gran desafió de Jill… ¿Podrá ella sobrellevar la cita? ¿O se desmayará en el intento? Descúbranlo en esta cita con el recorrido mas extraño pero probablemente conocido para ciertos fans de cierto juego.


End file.
